


To Hell With Decency

by frerardsprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Band Fic, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay, High School, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, bascially just a gay orgy with my favourite two ships, i was angry when i wrote the end so things happen, principal, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardsprincess/pseuds/frerardsprincess
Summary: Franks the new gay principal at Gerard's school.Gerard's the smart ass gay boy who likes to wear skirts and doesn't care what anyone thinks so he spends a lot of time in the principals office.Typical principal/student fic with a lot of smut and some Peterick thrown in because I find it adorable-----All in Gerard's POV-----





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck this. Fuck this school and the teachers who can't teach and the students who like to talk shit because I'm gay and wear skirts, fuck them all.

This morning like always Oli made fun of me for wearing skinny jeans and a band shirt because I look 'emo' apparently and that's bad. Also because he says I'm being a wimp and loser for not wearing a skirt. Fucking hypocrite dick ass I'd love to punch him in the face if he didn't usually have a whole gang behind him.

The morning goes by with the usual meaningless insults from people until it gets to fourth period and my math teacher annoys me so much I straight up leave. Just stand up and walk out without my bag or without saying anything, she doesn't even notice until the door slams shut behind me.

Usually I can cruise the halls for the rest of the period but this time my English teacher catches me and sends me to the principals office. Yay me I can get another detention and spend the rest of the time with Mr Jensons sickly coffee smell and his raspy voice and receding hairline, just what I wanted from today.

The door falls open easily when I get there so I walk in and collapse on one of the chairs by the desk "Sup sir I'm back did you miss me".

There's silence and when I look up there's a young looking guy with shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes and tattooed knuckles looking back at me so I take my feet off the desk and look at him. "Who are you" "The principle" "What happened to oldie" "He's my uncle and he's gone on holiday with his new wife" "New whore you mean" "Just because he found her on the street as a prostitute doesn't make her a whore" "Yes it does" "True but I'm not really supposed to talk shit about him"

This guy seems fucking cool so I slide onto the desk, pushing his pens and papers out of the way so he's looking straight at my ass which quiet honestly looks fabulous in these jeans. "What's your name" "Mr Iero" "Mmm sexy, what's your first name" "That's something you don't need to know" "Well saying Mr Ieros kinky and all but I thought we were gonna be friends" "No and you can get off the desk now" "Nope, I'm Gerard by the way" "Thanks I'll know who to give detention now" "What" "Detention, after school here now get your ass off and sit in the goddamn chair. I'm short enough I don't need you to be any taller since I'm in charge"

With a pout I jump up and flop in the chair across from him again "Mr Iero that's mean" "I know" "Don't be a dick" "You don't be a dick and you can have detention with me for the next week if you'd like" "What kind of detention" "We'll see" "A dirty kinky detention" "Not what I had in mind" "What did you have in mind sir" "Line, lots and lots of lines so move your god fucking ass and go to class" "But I've been a naughty boy" "Which is why you have detention" "But-" "Shut up the bells gonna go"

As mean as he is he's pretty cool so when the bell goes on schedule I stand up and give him a cheeky smile "See you after school" "It'll be a joy" "Bye Frank"

Giggling at his face when I use the name I saw on the plaque on his desk I walk out to see if I can get away with ditching dance class. Gerard does a lot of things but Gerard does not dance.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the days as bullshit as the first part but I have more time with sexy Mr Frank Iero to look forward to at least. I might be a slut but oh well never mind, I like sex so why not just have a lot of it even if no one at this school is even near my standards.

"Oh Frankie" I sing out as I walk into his room making him sigh and sit up from where he was slumped over his desk "Gerard sit down and close the door" "Want me to lock it to, wouldn't want people to intrude" "Don't be an idiot" "You can't talk to me like that" "I can do whatever I want so sit the hell down"

With a pout I flop down into my chair and look at him flirtily over the desk. He's the first teacher I've had that isn't an asshole and he's really attractive, he's one of the only people at this school who I might actually let fuck me.

"Gerard" "Yeah sir" "You have lines to write" "Do I have to" "Your not going home until you do" "Fine". He slides some paper over to me and smirks "There's a couple of different things in case you get bored". I look down and giggle at the first one "You want me to write 'I will not be a skanky little whore and not flirt with my principal'" "I think you need to learn it" "But I don't wanna" "Don't expect to go home anytime soon then, I've got work to do so I'm fine with staying here a while" "Don't you have a wife or kids waiting for you" "No I'm single and that's inappropriate to ask" "I was curious"

He looks down at his work in silence so I sigh and start working on the lines. An hour later I've only just finished writing the first page out of 5 because I'm really slow and it takes me a while to understand it and actually stop getting distracted.

"Sir" "Yes" "Can I stop" "Are you done" "No" "Then no" "But-" "No". With a sigh I turn back and keep working until I've finished 2 and a half pages and Mr Iero gets up and packs his bag "How are you doing Gerard" "I'm not done" "Still?" "Yeah" "How much have you done" "Like half" "Wow" "Sorry I'm just really slow" "How about you just come back tomorrow and finish, I wanna go home" "I thought you didn't have anyone" "Yeah but I still wanna go, my dog'll be missing me" "That's sad" "Just get ready"

I'm so glad to stop because my hand aches from keeping up my nice cursive writing the whole time so I chuck my pen in my bag, push papers I've done onto his desk and stand up. "Come on Gerard" "Wanna come home with me" "Obviously a couple of hours of writing not to be a whore hasn't sunk in yet" "You can't blame a guy for trying".

We walk down the hall in silence and I keep close to his side just for the sake of wanting him to get annoyed and fuck me. "Bye Gerard my cars in the teachers parking lot" "Um so is mine" "No it's not" "No but um, I walk that way" "Obviously I'll need to think of a new thing to write since you seem to be set on being a whore, you can walk with me if you need to"

I didn't think he'd agree so I happily run after him easily matching his strides. "How long are you staying" "Until the end of the semester" "Oooh that's like 4 months" "3 actually" "It's after school so I'm not doing math" "Now I have plan for tomorrow, make you do math" "Hell no" "Nope I've got the plan"

We get to his silver car and he turns to me "Do you walk" "No my cars down the road" "Good because you weren't gonna get a ride, get home little whore" "What if I wanna ride with you" "Well the answers no" "Fine, I'll see you after school" "Goodbye Gerard" "Bye Frankie" "It's Mr Iero" "Not to me" "Yes it is" "But we're like the same age so it's weird" "I'm 32" "Oh fuck, I thought you were like 21 or something" "Nope I'm almost double your age slutty so of you go already" "I still like you though" "Leave, now" "Bye then Frankie"

Happily I walk off and leave him to huff and pout as he gets into his car. He's a lot older then me and he probably thinks it'd be a turn off for him to be almost old enough to be my father but I like acting feminine and wearing girls clothes and calling him daddy would be even hotter then just banging normally so I like him even more now.

My cars in a side street so I walk there and drive home so I can put on a new pair of boxers and flop on bed to jerk off at the thought of Mr Iero slamming into me from behind and calling me his bad girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Iero I have arrived" I sing out as I waltz into his office the next day and give him a lusty smirk. His hairs messy and he's drinking coffee and he definitely looks tired but that just makes him even sexier. This is what he would look like if he spent all night in bed punishing me and spanking my ass raw and I love it, one day I'm gonna make it real and I know he'll want me as much as I want him.

"Gerard sit down" "What if I wanna stay here" "Then I'll put you in detention with someone else who won't be so nice" "Your not nice Mr Iero, your a mean naughty man"

I've slowly walked over to his desk so I can sit in front of him with my legs spread so he's looking right at my crotch in my jeans. They're nice and tight just like yesterday and again my ass looks fabulous but he'll have plenty of time to admire that later.

"Gerard move" "No" "Move" "But I don't wanna" "Gerard I am an adult and your principal, move or I'll have you suspended for sexual activities" "You can only do that if we have sex, you wanna do it so you can suspend me" "Gerard get off right now" "And if I don't"

Frank stands up angrily, walks around the desk and grabs my waist from behind to lift me into the chair then stands over me "I said sit there Gerard so I suggest you do what I say". He's hot as hell over me so I whimper and put my hands on his waist which is in jeans almost as tight as mine "I'll do whatever you say sir, I'll be a good little gi-boy for you". I stop myself from saying good little girl just in time because he already doesn't like me so I don't need him to hate me for being feminine. Even if I don't say that he looks down at me angrily again and steps away forcing me to take my hands away from him.

"Gerard I'm serious just don't" "Why" "It's not right and I don't want you to do it" "Yeah you do, you like me don't you sir". He looks down at me for a minute then his face falls and he steps back again "Your a fucking dick aren't you, your not just a whore your a dick" "What" "I might be gay but I'm still an authority over you so I can still make your life hell"

I don't get it, why does he hate me so much, I just flirt with him because I think he does like it but now he's threatening me which I don't get and I don't like it. "Why do you hate me" "I don't" "Yes you do" "I do not hate you, I kind of liked you before this, you were funny" "What changed" "You" "I didn't" "I don't like being mocked" "I'm not making fun of you, I want you to have fun with me" "Fuck off"

This whole thing was supposed to be fun and flirty and get him to like me or at least not get angry when I flirt but he hates me so it's all backfired.

"Gerard get out" "Why" "Just do it" "Fine I will". I don't know what's happened but I stand up and walk out and it's only when I'm unlocking my car that I realise he admitted to being gay. Now at least I know there's a chance of him being attracted to me since I am smoking hot and he likes dicks so I've got one of those for him to enjoy.

The next 2 days I don't bother going after school and avoid Mr Iero because it's hot to get yelled at and told off and dominated but he doesn't make it sexy so I don't like it.

On Friday I decide to wear the shortest skankiest skirt I have just because we have a 4 day weekend next so I can just say fuck you to everyone then not have them bully me. They'll probably forget by the time school comes back and then next Friday maybe I'll do it again.

It's a short light pink skirt which I pair with a white blouse and stockings. My hairs naturally feminine and long so I can leave it and put on a bit of eyeliner before I walk to school.

All day I'm made fun of and people call me a tramp and a trannie but I don't care really, I like this outfit and it makes me feel good about myself so I can wear it if I want to.

My bitchy PE teachers tells me off for not doing dance again and I get a detention for wearing these clothes which are apparently inappropriate. I only get out of it by saying I have detention with Mr Iero so I kinda have to go seem him today.

"Mr Iero" I call through the door when I get there after school and when there's no answer I poke my head in and see the office deserted. This means he won't see my outfit for a while and won't be able to make fun of me like other teachers some times do so I flop myself in my usual chair and wait for him to get back.

After 10 minutes he arrives and takes one look at me and groans "Gerard why are you here" "I have detention" "Yeah but you had it the last 2 days as well" "I know but my teacher tried to give me more so I just said I couldn't and would be with you" "Oh great I'm a escape route now" "Yup I guess so but your a real fun route"

I'm just lightly flirting with him and I guess he's kinda used to it or just doesn't care. "Do you wanna write more lines Gerard" "Not really" "Do your homework then" "B-" "Or I'll send you to your teacher and I'm sure she'll make you clean the pool or something" "Ew" "Do your homework"

It's the only way I can stay here looking at his sexy tattooed hands and flirting plus he's pretty fun so I pull out my math textbook and start working. Quadratic equations are bullshit let's get that straight, I don't understand and they're just stupid, no one likes parabolas anyway so I don't wanna learn about them.

"Gerard, homework" "Sorry". We both work in silence for a while until I huff and throw my book on the desk "I give up" "What's up" "I can't do this" "Come here then I'll help" "Really" "Yeah I'm not too bad at math so I'll try helping" "Your awesome" "I know"

I stand up and smooth my skirt as I walk over but Frank pushes his chair out and stands up staring at me "Gerard what the fuck are you wearing" "A skirt" "Why" "I like it". I like this guy and I have jerked off to him multiple times but if he's gonna be a jerk like everyone else then I'll just walk out because I'm sick of the shit I get.

"Why are you wearing that" "I told you I like it" "Are you trans" "No I like dressing like a girl, sometimes I just wear band shirts and girls jeans and sometimes I go full out, is that a problem". He looks at me for a while then his face breaks into a reluctant smile "You look kinda good" "Really" "Yeah, the skirt suits you" "I got told it's too short and not appropriate, probably since I'm a boy, girls wear them way shorter and it's fine" "People are assholes, so you weren't making fun of me for being gay" "I'm pansexual and dress like a girl so why would I" "I thought you and your friends were messing with me" "What friends"

I've given up on other people and I don't care but Frank looks at me sadly then sits back down so I can perch on the arm of his chair. I wanna sit on his lap but he's being nice to me so I'll just embrace it and be good for now and there's plenty of time to slip into his lap while he helps me.

"Alright Gerard look, I suck at math probably even more then you but I'll try to help you" "Ok" "I might not help much but I'll try" "That'll do, I'm sure we'll work something out"

It takes a while but finally he understands the math and I don't really get it but I get some kind of answers so it'll do. "Thanks Frank" "Mr Iero" "Yeah yeah whatever" "I'll see you later" "Are you staying" "Yes I've got work and there's no reason for me to rush home" "You seem lonely" "Not really, I work at a school so I get enough of people all day" "But at home, you don't have anyone to love, I can go home, with you and make love with you" "How many times do I have to say no" "As I've said you can't blame me for trying, go to a bar and find someone to hook up with then, someone legal" "That's ridiculous, I don't sleep around, your the whore here not me" "I'll show you I'm a good whore" "No Gee but you should were those clothes more, you look pretty and they seem to make you happy" "Maybe I will"

I guess it's a step, he accepts how I wanna be and thinks I look good so I'm sure I can get him to bang me or at least I can make him want me so much and jerk off over me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Frankie" I mewl as I walk into his office and sit down with my legs spread slightly. I've been do in here all week this week even though I don't have detention and I've worn my girls clothes everyday like he told me I should and I'm happy, for once I'm really happy.

"Yes Gee" "What are we doing today" "I believe you have an essay" "Oh boo that" "Yeah yeah boo school, boo life, get on with it"

For once I'm done, I like being kind of friends with him but I want him for more and it's obvious he wants me. He tells me to wear the clothes, he calls me Gee and let's me call him Frankie, he always watches me as I walk or do anything now my short skirts and he doesn't even mind my flirting. It feels awesome that he does possibly like me but I need him to admit it and fuck me over this desk.

"Frank" "Yeah" "Frank" "Yeah what". He stays looking at his work so I suck up the pride that I always seem to have too much of and go over to pry the files out of his hands. "Gerard I need to do work" "No you don't" "Yeah I do" "Or we could so this". I straddle his lap, making sure my skirt rides up on my thighs so he can see my panties if he wants it and smile sweetly down at him.

"Gerard I thought we agreed we could be friends and you'd stop this" "I want you" "Gee I-" "I know your 32 and I like it, I don't care if it's illegal because your hot, single and gay so let's just do this" "Gerard I find it really hard to get jobs so I need this one and if I do well then I'll get a stable job" "It's ok no one will know, I would never tell anyone and it's ok" "Get off"

In disappointment I get off just to have him grab my ass making me squeak "Lock the door Gee" "W-what" "If you tell anyone you'll regret it alright" "Yes" "Good boy, lock the door now" "Yes sir"

I'm finally getting what I want so I run to lock the door then run back to climb on his lap and put my hands on his shoulders "What now" "What do you want Gee" "I wanna fuck you" "Fuck me?" "I mean you fuck me" "That's better, not right now though, I don't even know if I fully like you yet" "I know you do" "Then make out with me and make me wanna bend you over this desk"

That's probably the hottest idea ever so I put my lips on his and let his rough lips attack my soft ones and let out little moans to show how much I like it and how good it feels.

"You like this Gee" "Yes, oh yes" "Oh you do don't you" "Yes, please daddy please". Frank pulls away and looks up at me and I realise I just told him my biggest kink before he's even decided if he likes me yet.

"Did you call me daddy" "Yes" "Why" "It's a kink I have and your a lot older then me and bigger and more dominant and it just works" "Then I'll be your daddy" "Really" "Yeah is kinda cute so come here baby boy"

We make out and I grind on him for a while but eventually he pushes me away and grips my hips "We better go baby boy" "But I wanna stay right here" "I know" "Can we do something tomorrow" "No" "But its Saturday tomorrow" "We can't go in public" "Fine I guess I'll see you Monday" "Ok baby, I'll see you then" "Can I have a goodbye kiss" "Of course"

Frank's tongue goes back in my mouth and I spend a while just sucking on his tongue and enjoying his hands running up my thighs under my skirt until he pushes me back. "You better go sweetheart" "What if I wanna stay, what if I wanna go home with you" "Then your out of luck" "Aww Frankie please" "No baby boy, I'll see you Monday" "Do you have snapchat" "Slut" "What I just wanna have it" "And send me nudes" "Only if you ask for or them" "Well then fine"

He slips my phone out of my skirt pocket and somehow knows my password so he can add himself on snapchat. "There" "Yay" "You gonna leave now little whore" "Yeah fine" "I'll send you stuff" "Dick related stuff" "No" "I think you will but bye bye" "See you later baby"

As I straighten my skirt and walk out I turn on snapchat and take a picture of me with my tongue out and caption it 'Miss you daddy'. I send it to him and a minute later get one of just Frank's middle finger saying 'Needy little whore aren't we?'.

It's pretty fun just playing and flirting with him and I think today was definitely a success. I did get that delicious mans snapchat and I got to make out with him and call him daddy so I'm very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy" "Yes baby boy" "Did you send me a picture of your hard on in your boxers" "I just wanted you to know what you do to me" "Want me to solve that problem for you" "Nope, already solved it myself" "Ooh"

The thought of him jerking off over me is hot as fuck so I straddle him and let him hold my waist and eye me appreciatively "Nice dress baby" "It's new" "All for me is it" "Yes" "Mmm sexy little boy aren't we" "Yeah daddy" "Lemme show you how much I appreciate this my sexy boy"

He shoves his lips onto mine and I turn into a whimpering mess as his hands push my dress up to around my waist, which isn't far since it only comes down to mid thigh usually. "Look at these little panties and your big problem there" "Help me daddy" "You want me baby boy?" "Yes daddy" "Alright, since your being such a good boy"

Frank rubs my thigh with his warm hand and takes the other one to unzip the back of my dress and push it down to my waist so I've only got the panties and the dress around my waist like a belt. "What do you want baby" "Touch me, please sir I'll do anything" "Good obedient boy"

His hand stays on my thigh and the other runs along my pale waist to palm me through the panties. The skimpy black material has never felt more restricting but he doesn't seem to have any plan of removing them so I groan and buck against his hand.

"Shhh baby" Frank whispers and palms me harder "We're in public and despite locking the door people will get suspicious if there's moaning from your whorey mouth" "S-sorry sir" "Shut up, you wanted this and your getting it so be happy, quiet baby"

His hand moves faster and reduces me into a wreak and I end up burying my face in his hair to try to shut up but it doesn't work. "Baby shut up" "I can't" "Open your mouth" "Wh-" "Do it"

I open my mouth cautiously and Frank grabs a jumper from behind me and shoves it in my mouth "Bite that and shut your pretty little mouth". I bite down on it since it seems to be the only shot I have if I don't want to get caught and loose Frank.

Frank moves his hand against me and rubs his palm down against my incredibly hard dick that is pretty much leaking through the thin panties. I can't hold on much longer so I bite the pillow so hard my jaw hurts and yank my panties to the side so I don't ruin them. Frank looks amused and grabs hold of me to jerk me off until I come hard and slump against him, still moaning against the pillow in my mouth.

"Frankie oh fuck" "Yeah you like that baby boy" "Yes daddy" "You like ruining daddies clothes, like getting me all dirty and hard for you" "Yes daddy" "No you little whore you shouldn't, get off now"

I shakily get off and put his jumper down but I'm pushed to my knees and they slam against the stone ground. "Ow daddy" "I'm sorry baby boy, you ok?" "Yeah but that wasn't nice" "I'm a mean daddy" "Yeah I know, what do you want me to do down here daddy" "I want y-"

There's a knock on the door cutting him off and instantly I start pulling my dress up and Frank zips it straight up as I yank it down on my thighs as far as I can and straighten my panties as Frank goes over to open the door.

Oli that little shits standing there with some random teacher and I just sit in my chair across from Frank's desk hoping it isn't obvious what we just did. "This kid was putting spray paint on the walls so we brought him here" "Thanks, Gerard you can leave".

I look at the ground disappointed because I really wanted to suck Frank off but he looks at me expectantly and obviously I shouldn't be happy to stay in the principals office so I nod and walk out.

I send Frank a lot of snapchats of my pouting face then me in the dress and just go to the bathroom to take some cliche white girl pics because Frank deserves to know how good I look and for him to miss me.

Eventually he sends me a picture of his boner and the caption 'I'm still fucking horny for you'. He's big and hard so I giggle and send him one back of me biting my lip telling him I'm lonely and horny in the bathroom. He can't really just come and let me suck him off here but he sends me his address and says to come over after school so this definitely sounds good. I wanna bang this guy so eventually I'm gonna get that dick in me.

The day sucks without being able to go back to see Frank without people getting suspicious so I'm bored and horny.

I'm at his house before Frank is because I ran straight out of school, so I wait in front of the door until he turns up in his car and laughs at me. "Excited were we" He yells over as he gets out and slams the door "Yup I was" "Good for you then".

He's smiling softly at me and takes hold of my hand as he unlocks the door so I think this might be fun, he's not treating me like his student who's technically illegal but like a boyfriend, it's kinda nice. 

When the door closes I'm slammed against it and any idea of this being gentle or slow goes out the door because Frank fists my hair and starts mouthing along my neck "F-Frank" "Call me daddy and get on your knees". This time I'm expecting it so I drop to my knees before he forces me down and look at his boner restrained by his tight jeans. "Daddy please" "Get on with it baby boy" "Can I" "Just do it baby".

I wiggle his jeans down then suck on his boxers to make a wet spot on his dick. "Oh fuck baby" He moans "Suck me properly whore, fuck just open that mouth". I open my mouth submissively while he pushes his boxers down and kicks them and his jeans off then shoves himself into my mouth.

I'd have choked when he shoved his rather impressively sized dick in my mouth but I'm a slut in short skirts so I've given a lot of blowjobs and I can breathe through my nose as he starts using my mouth. "Fuck your such a slut taking my cock so well, can you take it, can I fuck your mouth like you deserve and treat you like the whore you are". I nod around him and I can hear him moan loudly then he threads both hands in my hair, slams me back against the wall so I have a chance to breathe before he pushes himself back into my mouth and starts fucking my mouth ruthlessly.

My nails scratch at the back of his thighs as I moan and I kinda love this. He's ravaging me and my voice will be fucked up tomorrow but with him pinning me to the door so I can't move away while he ruins my throat and it's the best thing ever.

"I'm close baby, I'm gonna come so you better swallow alright". His hands are forcing my head to be still so I can't even nod but a second later Frank slams my head against the wooden door as he comes down my throat. "Oh fuck Gee, that was really good baby" Franks panting and so am I but I've swallowed all his juice down so when he pulls me up and pulls me in to kiss I'm totally consumed by him.

"Gee" "Frankie, daddy" "What now baby boy" "I don't care, it's your choice daddy". I'm so wrapped up in him I couldn't care less what we do and I'm perfectly happy with letting him do anything me wants with me.

"Baby do you wanna stay the night" "I can't, my brother would worry" "Oh" "Yeah I'm sorry" "It's fine, you better send me pictures of you" "I will" "Good, see you tomorrow beautiful".

I straighten my clothes and try to fix my hair then walk out waving to him as I leave. No ones ever called me beautiful before, they've said I'm hot or sexy and I've been called every other sexual thing and every insult on the planet but people don't usually just call me beautiful so casually, I like it. Franks different, maybe because he's older or because this is such a risk or just because I like him, he's my daddy and let's me do whatever kink I want and makes me happy so it feels good.


	6. Chapter 6

Franks not here the next day when I go to his office and when I tell the receptionist I was told to come here she just tells me he's not coming to school which I'm not happy about. I specifically wore new panties and my crop top that shows my pale stomach because I expected to get some more action today and now I'm disappointed and horny.

I snapchat him saying 'Daddy your so mean leaving me here and horny' and then my boner in my panties but there's no reply and I'm just really disappointed.

I know where he lives now so I go after school to see what's happening. It might be weird or kinda stalkerish but he's my daddy and I'm horny and don't like being ignored. He's probably just sick or something and will think I'm weird for coming but I care and maybe if he's not sick he'll let me get on my knees for him again.

No one answers when I knock so I knock again and the there's eventually shuffling from the other side and the door opens. Frank looks like shit quite honestly and I feel bad. His hairs messed up and he's wearing a shirt and pyjama pants and he just looks sad and stressed.

"Hey Gee" "Hey Frankie" "What's up" "I miss you" "Aw that's sweet" "Yeah, you weren't at school and I missed you so I thought I'd come make sure your ok" "That's really sweet baby boy, thank you"

He pulls me into my arms and pulls me into the house and over to the couch. Unlike yesterday when we were just hot and heavy and rough against the door he just lies on top of me and we slowly make out.

"Are you ok daddy" "Yeah baby just family stuff and a lot of work" "Do you want me to make it better" "You do make it better, just you being here makes everything perfect" "Yeah but I wanna do more". He looks suspicious but I slide down, off the couch to kneel between his parted legs "Let me make this up to you daddy, your so stressed so let me make you feel so so much better"

Frank moans softly and nods so I run my hands along his thighs then pull his pyjama pants down. "Suck me baby" "You want me daddy?" "Yeah baby boy, suck me off ok, make me feel how amazing your pretty mouth is and make me forget everything" "Yes daddy" "Good little whore"

I blow gently on his tip to make his semi go fully hard then keep eye contact with him while I lick from the base to the tip. "Fuck baby" "Yeah daddy" "Get your mouth on there" "It is on there" "Bad boy"

I open my mouth to say something but Frank grabs my hair and slams himself into my mouth. I moan around his dick and start bobbing my head and Frank actually lets me do what I want and just keeps his hand loosely wrapped around the strands of my hair.

"Daddy" "Quiet baby, just let me relax, you wanted to calm me down didn't you" "Yes daddy" "Ok baby boy, off you go"

I go back and kiss his tip then take all of him in at once and suck. I don't really care if it takes ages or if its slow because I just wanna make him feel really good and to have a good time so as long as he's happy.

"Oh baby yeah" Frank whispers and strokes my hair "Your such a good boy doing this for daddy, just making me feel good and getting rid of my stress". I like being a good boy for once instead of a slutty little sarcastic bitch so I keep going and making sure I only pull away when I hit my gag reflex, which admittedly is pretty much non existent.

After a while I think Franks definitely happy because his eyes are closed and there's a smile on his face as he moans and gently handles my hair.

When he pulls me gently away and pulls me up I'm not happy but this is all about him so it doesn't matter. I came here to see him and when I saw how unhappy and stressed he was I just wanted to make it better so I think I've accomplished. My daddy being happy makes me feel good and if he's in a bad mood there's probably not much chance we'll do anything and I might not even get to be around him.

"Kiss me Gee" "Don't you want me to finish you off" "You can do that later, come here" "Anything you want daddy". His lips are always so fast and rough with me so I like it and I let him push my skirt up so he can see my panties and slip a hand inside.

"D-daddy" "Yeah baby" "Please touch me" "You can't order me around baby, this is about me remember and if I wanna make you feel good I will" "I'm sorry daddy, I just really wanna make you feel good and make you happy" "Well that's what your doing, your really good at that" "Anything for you" "Good boy, we're in private now though so you don't have to be quiet, I wanna hear every moan that comes from that pretty mouth" "Yes daddy" "Good little whore"

Frank attaches his lips to my neck and sucks then starts moving his hand along my hard on. "Oh daddy" "Yeah baby boy you like that, I wanna hear you" "Yeah daddy I fucking love it, please please please" "Alright baby alright, this is about you now ok, you were such a nice baby and came to make sure I'm alright and you wanna make me happy so I'll do what you want" "Thank you daddy, thank you for being so nice and generous for me" "Your such a good polite boy aren't you, I like it"

His hand moves faster and I know he wants me to be loud so I don't have to be quiet or get gagged or censor myself so I basically end up with a ridiculous torrent of moans, compliments and thank yous. "Your fucking loud aren't you" "Yeah, only for you daddy" "Yeah that's right, your only mine now and no one else's, you understand?" "Yes daddy" "What am I saying" "No one else can see me or touch me" "Or fuck you or enjoy you moaning and being such a whore, this is all mine" "All your daddy, all yours"

When I come again it goes onto Franks shirt and stains the front "Sorry daddy" "Bad boy, I didn't tell you you could come" "I'm sorry" "This was supposed to be a reward for being a good boy but now your just being bad" "I'm sorry I just-" "Shut up, stand up and go by the table"

I do as he says and in an instant I'm grabbed, spun around and bent over the table "Alright baby since your going to be fucking bad you'll get punished". His hand smacks against my ass making me groan and my hips slam forward into the table. He smacks again on the other side then keeps going, alternating so both sides are red, until I'm a sweaty mess and I just want him to fuck me already. "Oh fuck daddy" "You like that baby boy" "Feels really good" "This is a punishment darling not a reward" "I'm sorry" "I'll forgive you baby its ok" "Thank you daddy" "Good boy, you want me to let you finish me off" "Anything you want daddy, I'm all yours, fuck me or let me make you feel good or anything" "You gonna be good for me?" "I'll be good, I'll be a good little girl for you, your good little girl"

I'm panting and a complete mess and I can't figure out if I love it or hate it. I don't usually fully submit and usually I'm kinda sassy and a dick and most people just make me suck them off or ride them then don't give a shit but Franks so much better. He makes me feel good and calls me his baby and just does all this stuff. He gives me punishments and rewards and its all so hot I couldn't care less which one I get because it makes me fall apart and I think I'm gonna stay with Frank for a while. We haven't had sex or anything yet and I'm already obsessed and I'd let him so anything at all he wants.

"Gee baby" "Yeah daddy" "Do you identify as a girl" "What" "What do you identify as" "A boy" "Why did you say you'd be my good little girl then" "Oh um I don't know" "Do you want to be a girl" "No its complicated" "Tell me, I'll understand" "Oh um ok, I wanna be a boy but I like girls clothes and its really complicated. I like my body and my dick but I like girls clothes and the idea of you calling me your little girl and your princess is just nice, I don't know what that makes me but yeah"

I should have just not said that because its so awkward not even knowing my own gender and not knowing what I want and having awkward kinks like this.

"You want me to call you my little girl" "Yes, if you wanna" "I'm fine with it, if it makes you happy then sure, what pronouns do you use" "I like boy ones since its just normal and what I'm used to, I told you I'm stupid and complicated" "I don't care, get on the table"

I obediently climb on and stay on my hands and knees as I hear Frank climb on to kneel behind me. "Baby" "Yes" "Turn around and lie on your back" I do as he says and look up at his pretty green eyes with a sigh "Your beautiful" "Thanks baby girl, your pretty beautiful yourself".

He's still in his shirt so I pull it off and run my hands over his now naked body while he removed my crop top and panties and latches onto my neck again. "Daddy please" "Louder baby" "Daddy" "Louder". I'm moaning so much with him sucking on my neck and grinding our naked bodies together that I can barely get it our but I yell as loud as I can to hopefully make him happy "Daddy please don't stop".

He's grinding me almost into the table and we're both wet and hard and I know I'm definitely close so I grab hold of him and jerk him off quickly. He copies the movements and soon we're both coming onto each others stomachs and fists.

"Your amazing daddy" "So are you baby girl" "Thank you Frankie" "Come here". I let him cradle me and carry me up stairs and put me gently down on a bed "There you go my sweetheart" "Daddy" "Yeah" "Can I stay for a few minutes" "Your staying the night darling, your about to pass out so I'm not letting you walk home"

Its pretty nice so I smile and let him peck my lips then walk out and leave me to crawl under the very warm and comfy covers and drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up I'm alone in Franks big bed which I'm not so happy about because I thought he'd join me but I guess not. I push off the bed, pull on a pair of Franks boxers that I find in his draw since walking around his house naked seems creepy, then go to find Frank.

He's on the couch with a think blanket over him, fast asleep so I feel kinda bad. He gave his bed up for me and now he's sleeping on the couch in the cold, that can't be very nice and am I really worth it. We've seen each other naked anyway so why not just get in bed with me, it's not like it'd be awful and totally new.

I'm still standing there looking down at his cute face when there's a noise behind me making me spin around. There's a guy with black hair and tattoo sleeves looking at me from the kitchen and a little blonde boy with thick black glasses peering out from behind him and they both look suspicious of me. I have no clue who these two are but I guess if they live here or are Franks friends or brothers they'd be wondering why a random half naked guys in their house.

"Who the fuck are you" "Um I'm Gerard" "And why are you in my house". The dark haired guy seems a bit scary so I just stand there trying to think of a way to say what were doing since me and Frank aren't dating but saying we're hooking up might be awkward since I don't look anywhere near Franks age. I settle for staring at them awkwardly until there's a groan from the sofa "Gee" "Mhm" "Morning sweetheart" "Hey Frankie"

After a bit of groaning he rolls off then stands up to throw an arm easily around my shoulder "Hey Pete, hey Patty". They both smile and nod at him then the guy who apparently is Pete looks at me again "Who's this Frankie" "This is Gee" "Yeah we already got that part" "He's um, he's....... he's my boyfriend". He sounded a bit unsure but now he just tightens his arm and looks down at me so I smile back. I don't mind being his boyfriend, he can still be my daddy so it's fine and I do like him, labels make it easier to explain I guess.

"He's your boyfriend" "Yeah" "You sure" "Yeah" "You don't sound sure" "Well I am, he's my boyfriend" "Ok, why haven't we met him" "Well it's kinda new" "Mhm". Patrick hasn't talked the whole time but then he pokes Pete in the side and huffs "Don't be a dick" "I'm not" "Yes you are" "Frankie's my boy, I'm looking out for him" "I don't think he's the one you should look out for, I think the kids got a lot to learn" "Wait, how old are you"

I was hoping to avoid this question but I guess since Frank looks like an adult and they know how old he is this is kinda gonna happen. I look up at Frank, hoping he'll tell me what to say but he just shrugs and looks away so I guess there's no point lying to these guys since Frank lives with them "I'm 17"

Even Patrick stops seeming so nice and they both glare and I don't think this is gonna work so well so maybe saying like 21 would have been better. "Your 17" "Yes" "Your underage" "Yeah" "Frank seriously, your a fucking idiot" "I know" "Did you know your fucking a 17 year old child" "Yeah, I know that I-I like Gee and we're together so his age doesn't matter"

They both look at me but Patrick softens first and just gives me a smile "Aww that's adorable" Thanks Patty" "You guys are fucking cute though Frankie seriously" "Yeah I know"

Pete's still not happy but Patrick seems happy so his glaring stops and he just goes back into the kitchen without a word. "Sorry about Petey" "Can you go get him Pat and see what he's doing" "Yup"

He walks out so Frank turns to me and smiles then kisses me for a second. "Hey baby" "Hey daddy" "You good?" "Yeah" "Sorry about them" "Are they dating" "Oh no, they're best friends and Pete's straight. Patrick's been in love with him for ages though so it's kinda sad"

I feel bad for Patrick but Frank pushes his lips to mine and pushes me down onto the couch so I forget all about it and just enjoy his weight pushing me down into the couch. "You wanna go to my room baby girl" "Y-yeah" "Mm good girl". He keeps pinning me down then finally pulls me up and somehow we manage to stumble into his room and the door slams as we collapse onto his bed.

"Baby your gonna suck me off alright" "Anything you say daddy" "You want me baby boy?" "So bad". He pushes his boxers off so he's naked and I instantly get off the bed onto the floor to sit between his legs. I haven't done this with him much but but I think I know what he likes and me being good and easily doing what he wants just makes it so much more fun and I get rewarded hopefully.

"Such a good boy" "Daddy?" "Yeah baby, oh right sorry, I'm not used to calling you baby girl, I'll remember" "Thank you". He pushes into my mouth and unlike last time this is all about him and I can't even relax my throat before he's slamming down and I'm choking even when I try to stop.

"Come on Gee baby you can take it" "I'm sorry" "Then come here and show me baby" "Yes daddy". This time I can take him all and I can concentrate my tongue on his tip whenever he relents his grip since I know from experience guys love it and I've only had it done once but this felt good.

Soon he's coming down my throat and letting me swallow before throwing me onto the bed and jumping up to straddle my hips. "Now what Gee Gee" "Anything you want" "Good boy, that's right" "What are you gonna do to me" "Quiet, this is daddies choice remember" "Sorry" "Be quiet"

Franks hand gently slaps my cheek but he pulls away and looks down at me looking upset "Sorry Gee, I didn't mean to do that, I don't wanna hit you" "It's ok" "No I'm sorry" "Have you ever done this" "The daddy thing? No, I've only had normal relationships" "I can tell, you can hit me if you want, it's not like your abusing me or anything, it's just kinky" "Ok baby, I won't hurt you though" "Don't be obsessive, it's hot and I'll tell you if you should stop, we haven't even fucked so you better stop being squeamish" "Your a whore" "Yeah I know, now what are you gonna do" "Didn't I say quiet"

I look up at him with wide innocent eyes and Frank just smiles and starts sucking down my neck as his hand slips into my boxers. "I like you in these but I think the panties are way better" "Well I didn't wanna wear them around your house and I'm glad since your roommates are here" "Well I'll just have to get them on you later so I can rip them off again"

He just curls his hand around me and the door creaks open slowly and there's a small blonde head poking through which instantly disappears when we moan. "Patrick come back it's ok" "Wait is Patrick there" "Yeah" "Oh oops, let's get dressed"

Frank scrambles to get dressed and I just grab a sweatshirt from his closet and put it on top of my boxers. Seeing one of his best friends naked ass as he makes out with his new boyfriend probably wasn't what Patrick wanted but oh well, he's probably seen it before.

"I made waffles" Pete shrieks from the kitchen and there's a scuffling along the corridor as Patrick runs to get them so I yank Franks jumper over his head since he seems a bit stuck in it then we walk out to the kitchen.

"You want some Gee" "Yup" "Chocolate chip waffles" "Sounds good" "Pete's a bit of a housewife and he's a good cook" "I need a housewife" "Your gay, you don't need a wife at all" "I need a slave though" "Well your my slave so you don't need one, you can be my housewife" "I can't cook or clean and I'm not wifey and I go to school" "But you'd look adorable in a little maids outfit or an apron" "An aprons not cute" "It is if your only wearing the apron" "That'd be a bit more sexy I guess" "Now we're have a few ideas aren't we, I like this"

Pete's just eating a waffle and not looking very happy about this and Patrick's blushing his face off so I just grab a couple of waffles and lean against the wall.

"Gee" "Yeah Frankie" "What are we doing today" "We have school don't we" "Yeah but I'll just say I'm busy and not feeling good again" "You seem fine" "Yeah you made me feel a lot better yesterday baby girl" "I'm glad" "Your so good to daddy baby" "I want to be, do I stay here" "If you want, only today though you can't miss much school darling" "Oh ok, I'll stay with you a bit" "I gotta work though baby" "Ok I've got homework" "Ok then you can stay, if my dad comes again then maybe stay out of the way since he can probably tell your underage and I don't need awkward questions about you or to get a gay is wrong rant" "Ok I will" "Come on then"

I grab another waffle and follow him into his room where he flops down at his desk "What work have you got" "Math" "You seem to have so much math" "Well I don't do any work in class usually and I suck at it so it takes me ages to do it" "Ok, tell me if you need anything" "Ok"

We sit in silence for a while and I just lay on my stomach on his bed working through the math problems and he sits at his desk doing whatever until I get bored. "Frankie" "Mhm" "I'm bored" "You don't have to be here" "I wanna be here" "You said you'd let me work" "Fine"

I quit on the math and just spend time scrolling through tumblr until there's a weight on the bed and my phones chucked away. "Hey baby girl" "Hey daddy, I thought you had to work" "I do" "Then maybe you should do it" "Maybe I don't want to" "Naughty daddy" "Yup"

His lips find mine and all our clothes are ripped off as we both just entertain each other for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

When I walk into Franks office I stop and start backing out even before I'm fully in because there's the 2 vice principals talking to him so this is probably a bad idea.

"Gerard wait outside" "Yes sir". I sit awkwardly on the floor by the door for a while until they clear out and there's only Frank left so I can go in and lock the door "Frankie" "Yeah Gee baby" "I'm sorry" "Why" "I shouldn't have come in" "It's fine I just told them I make you do detentions with me because I don't trust other teachers to make sure you show up" "That's pretty believable" "I know, you now have detention every day for the rest of the year" "That's not fair daddy" "Yes it is, your a bad bad girl"

He stands up and there's a bulge in his jeans which I definitely can't wait to fix for him. "I'm a good girl daddy" "No your not your a naughty naughty girl". Taking a step after each word he's soon right in front of me to drag me to his desk and throw me onto it "Stay there".

I push stuff to the side so I can comfortably lie on my back and look up at him with wide curious eyes "Daddy what are you doing" "Quiet, I told you you were a bad fucking girl" "I'm sorry daddy" "We're gonna have to do something about this disobedience, it's not good"

He stands between my legs at the edge of the table and pulls me up into a kiss as his hands keep my legs open. "D-daddy" "Shut up" "Daddy" "What" "Please" "Just be quiet" "I can't". I'm basically incapable of being quiet at all around him and he's just intoxicating and distracting so I'm just moaning and wanting to get those tight pants of his off.

"Naughty girl, begging daddy to ruin you" "P-please" "Whore" "That's me, I'm such a whore". Frank rolls his eyes and starts biting at my neck as he pulls my dress down so I'm left in panties which soon join the dress on the ground.

"Baby be quiet" "Yes" "I don't believe you" His hand comes down onto my thigh roughly making a red mark and the fact it's so close to my dick makes my semi jump to attention which seems to amuse Frank. "Slutty little boy aren't we" "So slutty" "Naughty naughty naughty"

He hits my thighs another couple of times then flips me onto my stomach to do the same to my ass and back of my thighs which really doesn't increase the problem my dicks having.

"Daddy more" "Slut" "Please daddy I'll do anything" "You said you'd do anything but you won't shut up" "Anything" "Come here slut"

I'm flipped over again and after looking at me for a couple of seconds Franks hands go down to his belt and he starts undoing his pants. Unlike usual it's a lot scarier to do this with someone for the first time but I guess I am about to get fucked by my principal which wouldn't go so well if things went bad between us.

"You ready Gee" "Yeah". Pulling a bottle of lube from his desk and ignoring the look I give him when I see it Frank lubes his fingers and gently pushes 2 into me. I'm not a virgin at all but I never get prepped so it's a bit weird but I can't say it's a bad feeling. His strong tattooed fingers going in and out of me feels really really good so I groan and buck my hips against his hand holding my hips down until he's done.

"You really sure about this baby girl" "Yeah I am Frankie, I need you" "What's my name" "Daddy, I need you inside me daddy" "Anything for you darling". His tip pushes in then because I'm still moaning and squirming under his hands like a whore Frank just pins down my hips and slams the rest of his pretty impressive length into me.

"Daddy" I scream and frantically push stuff out of the way so I can grab the edge of the table like an anchor as Frank fucks me hard a couple of times then pulls out. "Daddy no" "What do you want baby girl" "More" "You want it hard?" "So hard"

Frank slams into me and shoves his hand over my mouth when I scream out again because we've both ignored the fact we're in his office with loads of people walking past. "Shut up baby" "Sorry, I can't help it when you do that" "What this" He repeats it and pulls completely out then slams straight in against my prostate, as he stifles the moan again and pins me to the desk. "Yes, that daddy" "Well too bad, I wanna make you feel so fucking good and scream for me but we'll have to make sure no one else hears these whorey screams of yours"

He keeps going and fucks me a couple of time then pulls all the way out and slams in again hard making me collapse into a fit of moans every time. After doing that a lot and turning me into a literal shaking mess and I'm shaking uncontrollably when he leans down and buries his face in my neck and his arms tightly holding me as he stops teasing me and just starts going normally.

"Daddy" I cry weakly as his mouth works over my neck and hands trace shapes over my hip bones making me just loose myself in this. There's danger and lust and just pleasure exploding from me and it's god damn amazing, Frank is god damn amazing.

"Daddy" I cry again making him take his mouth away from my neck "Yeah Gee baby" "I'm c-c-c-" "You gonna come" "Oh daddy yes" "Wait for me" "I can't" "Yes you can" "I-I-" "Hold on baby, just wait a second until daddy comes then you can" "Yes sir"

With a groan he stifles by putting his face back down on my neck Frank pulls out of me and jerks off until he comes a second later on my flushed stomach. "Please" "Be quiet Gee, I said you can come when I said" "Y-you said after you come I can" "Just wait a second"

His long tattooed fingers enter me again and crook slowly to hit every spot I need him to hit so my arms buckle under me and I smack my head on a paper binder but it feels so good the pains irrelevant. "Whenever you want to you can come" "R-really" "Yup" "Oh god". I shove my first in my mouth to shut myself up and buck my hips up so I'm practically doing a back bend as I come onto my own stomach.

I'm a flushed, blushing, sweaty mess covered in my sweat and both our come and I probably look like hell with knotted hair and smudged disastrous eyeliner but Frank looks down happily. His eyes roam up my body and he seems pretty turned on as his hands slide up my wet dirty thighs, admiring the mess that I've turned into underneath him.

"How are you darling" "So good" "Yeah darling, come here". I can't really move but he pulls me up and giggles at my exhaustion "I tired you didn't I" "I'm exhausted" "Lemme clean you off baby girl".

Frank grabs some tissues and cleans as much of the come off me as he can then yanks his own messy, dirty shirt and rummages in his drawers for a while to find another one. Once he's dressed and decent again he comes over to pick up my still weak body and help me get my panties and dress back on.

"Do I have to leave" "Not just yet because this is supposed to be a lunch time detention so it lasts all lunch so you can stay another 10 minutes until the bell goes" "Thanks" "So what do you think" "About what" "Us. You wanna do this again?" "Hell yes, I want you again" "Good, our little secret though right" "Of course, I'm not sharing that with anyone" "Alright, better try to calm down since you have sex hair and sex face and your a sweaty mess" "Yeah I'll do my make up again" "Ok"


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the week things go relatively similar but I love every minute of it. The 'lunchtime detention' happens everyday and every day my limp gets a bit worse and as much as people tease me because I am limping and a bit of a mess sometimes and got hickeys and bruises everywhere, I don't care what they say.

Franks told me to come to his house tonight so I think we're just gonna do a lot of things we really couldn't do in public in his office since even just normal sex makes it impossible for me to shut up. Being in a bed instead of over a desk will be cool but I've gotten used to being smacked around and slammed over stuff so it'll be a big change.

It seems like every time I come over I beat him here so I wait on the doorstep for 10 minutes because just knocking and getting Patrick or Pete to let me in is too awkward. I'd rather let Frank get here and find me and let me in then have to awkwardly hang around with his friends for a while.

Finally when his car pulls in he quickly gets out and comes over to wrap me in a hug then a quick kiss then I'm pulled inside as he chucks his bag down and shoes off. I follow suit and soon we've retreated upstairs and I'm flat on the bed with his hand in my panties.

"Gee baby I wanted to ask you something just for you to think about" "Ok" "Ok so I was wondering what you thought about a threesome" "Um I'm not sure, who with" "Patrick". I was thinking some random guy since he hasn't ever seemed attracted to Patrick but I guess he is gay and maybe they've talked about it. Patrick's cute and maybe it'd be kinda nice and I'm pretty much willing to try anything.

"I guess we can, is Patrick ok with it" "I haven't asked" "Um that's kinda a problem" "No but like he's been kinda down and he hasn't had a boyfriend or anything for ages so I just wanna make him feel good" "Something happened with Pete didn't it" "Yeah actually, Pete turned him down and he's been sad about it and I can't even get him to have dinner and a movie with me, even though we're best friends, or go to a bar or anything. If people want him and he's just the centre of attention maybe he'll be willing to get a boyfriend or something or a hook up not mope around" "Yeah ok if he's cool with it I'm cool with it"

Frank smiles and kisses me a bit then pulls me up and straightens my dress "Let's go see him" "What if he says no?" "Then it's fine, we'll just forget it and I'll try something else to make him happy".

Patricks doors locked and he ignores us trying to get in so Frank huffs and goes to get the master key for the house to unlock it. Patrick's on his bed with headphones in and just looks up disinterested when we walk in until Frank pulls me over to kneel over Patrick.

"What are you doing Frankie" "Making you happy" "Not this again" "It's something different, we want you" "Want me for what" "Sex" "But you have each other" "We want you as well, we wanna make you feel amazing" "What" "We both wanna work on you and just see how fucking awesome we can make you feel Patty"

He looks up suspiciously for a minute then nods "Ok, I kinda like it" "No strings attached just one time thing ok and it won't affect our friendship and everything we say and do is just not talked about" "Ok, I think I need this" "I think you do too, your gonna feel so good"

Frank looks over at me and throws me down onto the bed "Make out with Patrick" "Yes daddy" "Good girl". I crawl up between his legs and gently press our lips together since its the first time I've done a threesome or kissed Patrick and it's a little awkward to start with.

"Do it properly Gee I don't wanna see this gentle little crap" Frank snarls so I force my tongue into Patrick's mouth and grind down on him so I can feel him through the boxers he's wearing "Mmm Gee" "Fuck Patrick". We keep kissing and running our hands over each other until Frank pulls me off and into his arms and just looks at Patrick "What should we do to him baby" "Anything you want daddy" "Mmm yes, undress each other".

I nod and he releases me so I can go over to make out with him again and start pulling each other clothes off. I think Franks getting turned on by this like the way teenage guys get turned on by lesbians just because it's hot for him to watch his boyfriend and best friend strip.

Once we're naked we look up and Frank just smiles and comes to lie down with his hands behind his head looking relaxed "My turn". Instantly I push Patrick over to straddle him Frank and make out since this is about him while I unbutton Franks shirt and chuck it off then let him lift Patrick up slightly so I can wiggle down his jeans and boxers so all three of us are naked.

Me and Patrick are relatively submissive so we're a bit awkward but I think Frank likes it because he's in charge just like he likes. "Patrick lie down" "Ok" "Call me sir" "Yes sir" "Lie down" "I thought this was you getting to be with both of us" "This is for you so lie the fuck down"

He does like he's told and Frank slides down to flick his tongue at Patrick's entrance and points for me to just do whatever I want. I sit next to Patrick and make out again because he's just really nice to kiss plus I can use my hand to pay attention to his hard boner.

Once Patrick's moaning against my mouth and drippingly hard Frank pulls away and pulls me back "Patrick's gonna eat you out baby" "Ok daddy" "Good girl, off you go". I sit down over his mouth so Patrick can lean up and start flicking his tongue at my entrance just like Frank was doing for him a minute ago. His mouths awesome so I moan and force his tongue further into my mouth as Frank positions himself at Patrick's entrance then slams in so he moans around my ass and delves his tongue fully in.

Patrick's moaning, shaking and moving around under me as Frank starts slamming into him but it feels really good so I rock my hips down against his tongue and grab hold of his dick again.

We keep going like this until I'm getting pretty close from Patrick's tongue in me and the door opens and Pete walks in. He's not even very surprised at seeing us and just looks down at Patrick then pushes me off his face "Trick what are you doing" "You don't want me but they do so you can tell what I'm doing" "Can I join?"

Frank looks at both of us a bit surprised then nods and pulls out of Patrick and pins Pete to the wall "Alright, that'd be fun but look here, I'm in fucking charge so you'll do what I say and we're making this about Patrick so he better feel fucking amazing by having three people giving him pleasure at once" "Ok" "As I told him, call me sir" "Not daddy" "Don't fucking tease me, only Gee calls me that, you'll call me sir so get fucking naked and get on your knees"

Pete looks like he'll argue for a minute but then just drops his head and pulls his shirt off and starts on his jeans. Once he's naked he kneels down where Franks standing and with just a little tug of encouragement from Frank on his hair Pete takes him into his mouth.

Pete sucks him off for a bit then Frank yanks him away and pushes him towards were Patrick's still lying panting "Your turn to have Patrick's pretty little tongue in your ass". He does as he's told and hovers over Patrick who gives me a quick look that shows how happy about this he is and puts his hands on Pete's hips to push him down onto his face.

While Pete sits in Patrick's face and gets his ass eaten, Frank grabs me and starts making marks on my neck and pushes his fingers into me. Getting fingered still my favourite thing even now when I can't see the hot sight of his tattooed fingers in my tight warmth.

"Baby you wanna ride Patty's dick?" "Ok daddy" "You want that?" "Yeah" "Good boy, I wanna see his dick just slam that beautiful little ass". I crawl over and straddle Patrick then slide down onto his dick and slowly rock my hips. He's slightly bigger then Frank so it takes a minute to get used to it then happily bounce on his lap as Frank positions himself again and slams into Patrick.

Now he's getting ridden, eating out someone's ass and getting fucked so his delicate body trembles slightly as he moans and bucks his hips up against Frank and deeper into me. I don't think Pete's had his ass eaten before or bottoms much because he's moaning and whimpering as much as Patrick is and Patrick pretty much has to hold him down because he's rocking around as he moans.

I'm riding Patrick so hard and just the sight of everything going on makes me get close then pretty much ever before so I grab one of Patrick's hands which are clinging to the bed sheets and put it on my hard on. He grabs on and with his still shaking hands jerks me off until I come over his fist and onto his chest.

Frank growls lustfully from behind me then stands up on the bed "Come here sluts". We all pull away from each other and kneel in front of him as he jerks off then with a soft groan grabs Patrick's messy blonde hair and comes over his face. Patrick's covered in both our come now and Frank seems to enjoy it because he keeps his hand in Patrick's hair and smiles down at him "What now baby" "More, please more" "Your a pretty little whore aren't you, Pete fuck him, he wants more come so he can have some inside him"

Pete seems to have been desperately close for the last few minutes and gratefully goes behind Patrick to push in to his abused ass. With a soft sigh I don't even think he realises he let out Patrick leans against Pete's hands on his waist and let's him slam into him until he comes into him.

"S-sir" "Yeah Patty" "I'm close" "Oh are you" "Yes" "What do you want" "I don't know" "Alright, Pete can suck you off and Gee will make out with you, how's that" "Yes yes yes" "Alright, off you go you two"

Me and Pete do what he wants and Frank pushes Patrick up to sit on the side of the bed so Pete can suck him off kneeling on the ground and I just suck his neck from behind. Frank stands over Pete forcing his head down which seems to drive Patrick crazy as his crush deep throats him.

"Sir I'm gonna come" "Then come, this little slut will swallow it all down" "Ok, mm I'm gonna-". He chokes out unintelligible sounds until he falls back against me and literally screams as he comes into Pete's mouth who's forced to swallow by Franks hand on his head.

Patrick lies in my lap panting and moaning and just smiling basically and he seems so happy with this and I definitely enjoyed it so I think Frank just has the best ideas ever.

Gently I push Patrick off my lap so he lies down panting while Pete stands up and runs his hands along Patrick's body as he smiles down at the messy boy. Me and Frank back out of the room to let the two of them talk or whatever they're gonna do then just retreat to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Franks made some packet mac and cheese, since it's the extent of both our cooking skills, and we sit on the couch with an episode of Dr Who on until Pete and Patrick come out. They seem a bit flushed still but Pete's holding Patrick's hand tight so I think it's good.

"How are you guys" Frank says as he takes a draw from the cigarette he just lit which makes Patrick whimper and cover his mouth. I guess he doesn't like smoking and Frank puts it out quickly since he probably knows and Patrick looks nervous.

"So what's happening" "You should put clothes on" Patrick murmurs but Frank just raises his eye brow and twirls his lighter until Pete answers for them both "We're trying this out" "Dating?" "Yeah I guess, whatever my Patty boy wants" "That's good and it works since you wouldn't hurt your best friend and your the one he goes to if he's upset so you'd have to beat yourself up if you hurt him" "Yeah, would you mind if we take your boyfriend" "Um yeah" "Oh" "Why do you want him, you have your own" "Yeah but two people isn't as fun as three" "And I've been completely ignored have I" "Yeah kinda, I wanna be in charge this time" "I wouldn't be fun then, you can't have him though it's time for us" "Fine, I'll take him later, have fun" "You too, don't break him 5 minutes after you got him"

Pete pulls his new boyfriend out of the room then Frank lights a new cigarette and tucks me under his arm. We're both still naked and it's getting kinda cold so I pull a blanket over us and lean against his side. Franks tattoos are so hot and I've never really appreciated them so I run my hand along the ink and just enjoy it. When he sighs and stroke my shoulder gently I lean over and attach my lips to the scorpion tattoo on his neck since it's definitely one of the hottest and his necks like ice so I wanna warm it up.

"Mmm Gee baby" "Yeah Frankie" "Keep going" "I wasn't planning to stop". I suck at the ink until the door bell rings making Frank groan and go over to peer out the window then snap the blinds closed. "What's up" "My brother" "What" "I dunno what he's doing but get upstairs right now".

Frank pulls a pair of boxers off the pile of laundry by the door and puts them on then bundles me into the blanket and shoves me towards his room so I run upstairs. There's moans from Pete's room so I just walk past and ignore it and go to sit in Franks room wrapped up in the blanket waiting.

After 10 minutes I'm bored so I sigh and read some comic books I find under Franks bed until I've been waiting here an hour and I'm pretty much done. Pete and Patrick have gone quiet so I wrap myself tighter in the blanket and go in to see whats happening.

There's no one in there so I open the door to their bathroom and they're in the bath together gently kissing with Patrick on Petes lap so I huff and go to flop on the floor next to them. "How are you guys going" "Pretty good, whats up with you" "Frankies brother arrived and now I got ditched" "His brothers an ass and he'll probably be here a while" "Oh boo that" "Yeah just wait around maybe, I'll go make dinner once we're done and I'll bring you some and we can all eat up here" "Thanks Pete"

I go to Petes room and start reading a book I find until the 2 of them finish and come out to see me. Petes got on jeans and Patricks got a loose shirt and boxers so he sits next to me while Pete ruffles his hair and goes to make dinner.

"So Pat Pat what shall we do" "Don't call me that I hate the name Pat" "Well then what shall we do while out boyfriends are busy" "Make out?" "Well your horny aren't you" "Yes Pete just wanted to have a bath not sex or anything so I'm horny" "Is this really appropriate" "Is dating your principal appropriate" "What, when did we tell you that" "You didn't but your 17 and he's a principal so I presumed" "Fuck man" "Its fine just don't get Frank in trouble" "Nah I like him so I won't" "Good"

I roll on top of him and let him unwind the blanket from around me as I slip his boxers down. He's smaller then me and smaller then Frankie and its pretty cute so as long as Pete doesn't flip his shit if he sees us together I like this. Frank seems cool with me sleeping with him and doing whatever with him so I guess all the relationships here are just pretty casual.

"Pat do you want this" "Shut the fuck up I hate that name" "Just tell me what you want" "You on my dick" "And which body part were you intending" "Go nuts I don't mind" "Well I think my ass is mostly Franks so you'll have to settle for my mouth" "I'm sure I can live with that"

I slide down off the bed onto my knees and look up at him "Do what you want with me" "Really" "Yeah" "Your awesome you know, Pete takes control so I finally get to be in charge" "Yup with us we're both quiet and submissive so we can take turns" "Ok but you don't seem quiet at all" "I'm not honestly but I am submissive" "Yeah I know that part, can I do this now" "Your in control, do what you want"

He seems like a little child finally getting what he wants and it's adorable, he's so happy to be able to boss me around and be in charge so I like him, he's the exact opposite of Frankie and I really like it.

"Suck me off" "Anything you say". I take him in my mouth and his hand sits gently in my hair not even guiding my head or anything just sitting there until he talks again "Go faster, s-s-slut". He gets even more adorable when he tries to be mean and bossy but can barely get the word out without giggling adorably and ends up patting my head like a puppy still giggling.

It's kinda hard when he's giggling like a adorable weirdo so I pull off and run my hands up his thighs trying to make him shut up and turn him on. "You want this" "Yeah I really do" "Then make me do it" "I am" "Your giggling is adorable but it doesn't scare me, it doesn't make me wanna submit and maybe I should take control myself" "No I can do it" "Then do it, hurt me, bruise me, force me to do what you want, don't be so nice"

He's adorable and little and one of the sweetest most caring people I've ever met but if he wants this then he has to take control and not be gentle and sweet. Pete could take advantage of him and completely take over the relationship if he doesn't learn to say no and get what he wants so hopefully this will help him and plus I don't feel like doing a lot or fighting for control so submitting will be a lot more fun now.

His little hands grab my hair and it's still relatively gentle but he's trying so I let him guide me down and I wrap my lips around him. I suck harshly at his tip and bob my head as his hands loosen up again but I keep going. I don't really need to have either of our boyfriends walking in and getting angry or wanting to join, I just wanna make the beautiful boy feel good and get him off.

"Gee your really good" "Well duh, I did get someone twice my age to break the rules and fuck me so I must be doing something right" "Keep going, please" "What did I say, I don't wanna be asked nicely"

I can see him roll his eyes and try to glare at me even though he ends up just giggling and pulling my head back down. I obey like usual and flick my tongue along his tip until he literally slams himself into my mouth and falls back onto the bed moaning, almost slipping off the end if I hadn't of been holding him and pushed him back in time.

He whimpers and chants my name as he releases into my mouth and lies there breathing heavily. Every time he comes he seems to be so worn out and just super tired so maybe he's just not done this much before so he's sensitive or maybe he's just small and delicate so it affects him a bit. Either way he's adorable so I slide my hands up to his soft chest and kiss him. He's not muscled and doesn't hold me like Frank so its a just another reason I like to be with him as well because its different and pretty nice.

The door opens and Pete comes in just laughing a bit when he sees us making out while he puts down bowls of pasta on the bed next to us. "Well obviously you guys took advantage of the moment" "Yup he was here and horny so we did, hope you don't mind me being with your boyfriend a bit" "Nah its cool, I would of liked to join though" "Well there's not a lot that you can do if there's just a blowjob" " Still, any chance of being with Patrick"

We sit and eat and by the time I'm scraping the last bits of sauce out of my bowl Frank comes in and collapses on the bed with a groan. "God I hate him, he wants to stay the night but I said he couldn't since we don't have a spare bed" "But we have Patrick's bed, you can give his and he can sleep with me" Pete says with a smirk but Frank glares "No thanks he's left now and he can stay away as long as possible"

Frank turns to me and gives me a smile "How about you come and calm me down and make this night better huh baby girl" "Ok daddy". Pete makes a vomiting noise and Patrick giggles and pecks my cheek then I just follow Frank out of the room.

I'm slammed against the wall in his room as the door closes then forced to my knees "You getting close with Pete's boyfriend huh" "No" "He kissed you" "Yeah so, he's done it before" "This wasn't making out though" "Yeah he just seems like the kind of person to do that though" "What did you three get up to, what did you get up to while I wasn't there, having too much fun without me now are you"

It was kinda nice to make friends with them a bit but I doubt that's what he was talking about so I shake my head "No daddy" "Did you miss me" "Of course, I wanted to do something just the two of us today but then your brother came so I entertained myself while I waited" "Oh really" "Yeah, I found some comics in your room, hope you don't mind" "Oh it's fine but that's not what I'm talking about" "I sucked Patrick off" "Naughty little whore, why would you do that" "He was turned on and Pete was making dinner so we passed the time" "Fucking whore"

He unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans down then roughly takes my hair in his hand "My turn you bad whorey little girl". He steps forward so I'm forced against the wall then teases my lips with his cock "Did Patrick treat you like this" "No" "Did he treat you like sluts deserve to be treated" "No" "Did he hurt you, did he tell you what a slut you are" "No" "This is why you fucking need me"

He yanks my hair roughly making me grunt from pain then slams himself in not giving me time to adjust even though I don't actually need it. He keeps forcing himself deeper, calling me a horrible whore and pulling my hair as he pushes my head against the door. I shouldn't like being treated like this but I do, I love being hit and forced to do what he wants and it's hot, it really is.

When he finishes off I slump back and smile up at him "Do you forgive me" "Yeah for now, you should fuck Patrick more often" "I didn't even fuck him" "Well you know what I mean" "Yeah but I think I'll wait a bit until you can punish me harder" "Naughty girl"

He finally just sighs and goes back to being normal Frank and pulls me up "Shall we go to bed" "It's not late" "I didn't mean to sleep but wanna listen to music or something before we do something" "Sure I'll just text my brother to tell him"

He puts on a Led Zeppelin album while I text Mikey then settle down under his arm to hang out a while


	11. Chapter 11

I moan loudly around my gag and rock back against Franks hand as he hits me hard again. He's tied my wrists up with his tie to the headboard and I'm gagged and blind folded while he hits me so its hot as hell. I still know I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am but it feels fucking amazing so I'm super turned on.

I was waiting for him at his house since he told me I could come over and we could have some fun but took ages and I don't know if he had work or forgot about me but I spent the time sucking off Pete since he was there but Patrick wasn't.

Of course Frank walked in with Patrick and even though he didn't seem to mind awfully much just took the opportunity to strip me down to the panties I had under my jeans and tie me up and spank me for a while. Patrick seemed a little bit upset but Pete pulled him over and started rubbing down his back sexually so Frank pulled me off.

After my ass is thoroughly abused and beaten and I'm as hard as I get he pulls down his own jeans and slams straight into me. Its dry and bare even with a condom which doesn't seem to make anything better but its hot and a little bit more pain is nothing and it just makes me even more horny.

"You want me to hit you more slut". I moan around the gag and he growls and smacks me with his hand "I know you do fucking slut so shut up". He grabs his belt and whips me with it and chuckles darkly "This is going to be so much fun sweetheart, god fuck your so much fun"

Soon he groans and spills himself inside me so I release onto his hand as soon as he allows me then collapse face first into the bed, my knees giving way under me. My hands are still bound above my head so I like there awkwardly as Frank giggles "I'll be back soon sweetheart"

He actually just walks out and I groan and try to tell him to come back but he doesn't so I lie there with a huff. He better come back because its embarrassing lying here like a loser now that he's not fucking me.

After a couple of minutes a pair of soft hands stroke my bruised ass making me jump away in fright then lean back as Patrick tries to sooth the red skin with his hands. "Are you ok Gee, oh wait" His hands disappear then my wrists are untied and I can pull the gag and blindfold down. "Thanks Patty" "Are you ok" "Yeah never been better" "Really, but your hurt" "Yeah but its ok" "Ok, Franks helping Pete make dinner, he was gonna come up and take care of you but I can't cook and Pete wanted help so Frankie said I could. I'm doing a nursing course as well so I know how to do stuff"

I smile as I slowly turn around trying to avoid anymore pain and press a quick kiss to the blond boys lips "Thanks Patty" "Turn around and lie down again, I'll look after you". I give him another kiss to thank him then lie on my stomach. I like how we can all have open relationships and I can be with Frank but he doesn't really mind me doing anything with Pete or kissing Patrick, its cool. If anything he likes it because he gets some kinky sex out of it.

Patrick takes my panties off me then puts some oil or something over my beaten ass then just massages me slowly with his hands "Did you like this Gee?" "The sex or you helping me" "Both I guess" "Well of course I like you helping me because you hands are great and this feels pretty good. I like the sex too, it's fun and kinky and yeah, it's pretty awesome" "Doesn't it hurt" "Yeah but the pain turns into pleasure and it's just arousing, maybe I'm just a weirdo who likes getting hit though" "Frank likes it" "He doesn't like getting hit, he likes hitting me so I guess we're both weirdos"

Patrick's hands finish and pull away then there's extreme cold as he puts ice packs on me. "Sorry Gee, I gotta do this" "It's fine" "Can I kiss you" "Yeah come here I can't really move with these on me"

He giggles and runs a hand along my back then let's me push myself up on my arms so he can slip in under me. With my arms holding myself up either side of his head I press my body to his and slip my tongue into his mouth. Like always he tastes like mint gum so I moan and palm him through his boxers. "G-Gee" "What do you need" "You, but we can't" "Why" "I said to Pete I wouldn't be with you this week" "When, what happened, are you ok" "Today after you and Frank went off, I felt bad and Pete doesn't mind but I'm possessive and scared and I don't know if he minds more then he tells me but I don't like it. I don't like the idea of cheating even if it's not cheating, I don't like Pete having someone better so I made him agree that it'll be just us for this week. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I need time for us, we can do stuff next week if we're alone and I dunno"

I'll miss Patrick, I really will because he's nice and cute and the best kisser I've ever met but I guess he's not my boyfriend and he deserves time with his real boyfriend and I have my own so it's not like I'll be sex deprived.

"I'll miss you Pat Pat" "Shove off with that name" "Nah mate I'm fine" "Your not a gangster so shut up" "Kiss me once more" "Ok I guess so". I kiss him deeply for a second then let him slip out from under me and I lie back normally on the bed as he takes the ice off me and outs more of the oil stuff on "I'll just put this on then you can try putting your boxers on and see how it is" "Ok I'm sure it'll be fine" "Have you done this before" "A bit yeah but not this badly, I love it though" "Hope you love being in pain for a couple of days" "It's worth it"

I pull my boxers on when he's finished and we head downstairs to see how our boyfriends are getting on. There's awesome smelling Mexican chicken cooking on the stove filling the house with chilli and herbs so me and Patrick stay out of the way and pick out a movie for the four of us to watch.

Once Pete and Frank bring in our tacos we all relax on their huge couch to watch The Avengers we picked. Once we're finished Frank gets up and gets some vodka and settles down next to me as he takes a quick shot from the bottle. "Want some baby girl" "I've never drunk" "Oh yeah I forgot your underage, want some though, no better time to try".

I'm not sure this is a good idea or even legal but I guess it couldn't hurt, he's not making me an alcoholic or anything, he's offering a drink of something I've never been allowed near before so why wouldn't I take the opportunity. I can't buy any alcohol for another 4 years until I'm 21 so there's no chance of it being bad, drinking occasionally with my boyfriend and his friends sounds cool so I wanna do it.

"Yeah I'll have some" "No Gee, you can't, isn't it illegal" Patrick whispers from the other end of the couch but I just bite my lip "No it's only illegal to buy it I think and it's just a little bit" "Oh" "It's fine Patty". I don't know how to do this so I just think fuck it and take a big gulp like Frank did then splutter as I swallow since it's horrid and burns my throat and mouth.

"That's disgusting Frankie" "Yeah it is kinda but it gets better" "Blegh no I'm done". Pete takes the bottle off me and takes a swallow then hands it back to Frank so Patrick just sighs and goes into the kitchen. "Is he ok, does he not like drinking" I whisper to Pete who just shakes his head and slips his hand up onto my thigh "No he doesn't do shots, only occasional wine and cocktails, he's probably making one now so you want one" "Is it better then that crap" "Much better, like a delicious smoothie if it's done right and Patrick's the best" "A sexy little cocktail making nurse" "That's my boy" "Nice"

Pete follows Patrick to the kitchen so I relax against Frank as he take a shot occasionally . After 3 or 4 he's pretty tipsy and his hand repeats where Pete's was starting to go and runs up my legs under the boxers I found on Franks floor which I really hope are his since wearing someone else's off the floor would be strange even if they might not care.

His hand literally just wraps around my base when Pete and Patrick come back so I groan and slap his hand away since his drunk mind hasn't really registered that people are here. Patrick comes over somehow carrying 6 drinks at once which just shows he could be a great bartender if the nursing doesn't work. "Ok so there's 2 Bloody Mary's for Pete since they're his favourite then 2 martinis and 2 margaritas since they're my favourite and you can try both and see what you think" "Your awesome" "Yeah I've been told"

Pete picks up his red drink and takes a sip as Frank continues slowly on his vodka and Patrick hands me a drink to try "Margarita first, it's the only way to go". Together we lick up the glasses and take a sip. Patrick hums happily and settle under Pete's arm but I take another sip until I'm used to the taste and find out I really do like it then copy his movements with Franks arm.

Once I get to the end of the glass I'm pretty drunk and I didn't think it had much alcohol but I guess that's the point, getting you drunk without you knowing and without tasting it. Pete's next to me on his second Bloody Mary so I lean across to rub against his chest "Can I try". He raises his eyebrow but tilts his glass towards me so I can take a sip then smack my lip dramatically "Fuck that's hot" "That's the point" "I kinda like it" "Good, maybe I'll have my baby make you one" "Good idea".

I get up ignoring the burn in my ass, that I conveniently forgot about that's back now, and perch on Patrick's lap. "Hey there" "Hey Gee" "Whatcha have there" "Martini" "Can I try" "I made you one" "I want yours" "Oh". He seems sceptical but like Pete allows me to drink some and grind down on him "Lemme do something naughty to you" "I told you I can't" "Fuck that" "Gee get off" "Nah I'm taking this drink". I take the martini away from him and take a sip "Hmm not as good as I thought, maybe it's better on you"

I lean down to run my tongue along his lips "Let me in Patty" "B-" "Let me in, fuck I'll make you feel good, I'm so fucking drunk and I just want you beautiful boy". I know he wants me when he looks at Pete to help him, who's done two Bloody Mary's and started on Franks vodka. Pete just giggles drunkly "You can bang him, I'm right here so it's fine" "I said we wouldn't though" "Let's change it then, threesomes and shit are fine as long as we're both here and can makes sure everything's the way we like it, just no intimate shit, don't forget who your boyfriend is"

Patrick nods quickly then opens his mouth to waggle his tongue at me "You want me" "Always, fucking always". I don't even care what Frank and Pete are up to as I slide to my knees in front of the drunk boy ready to give him the fucking time of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up draped across Franks lap on Pete and Patrick's bed. Pete's curled at the end of the bed like a dog and Patrick's nowhere to be seen so I slip out of Franks hold on my shoulders as he hugs me as he sleeps.

I patter downstairs looking at the empty cocktail glasses on the table and Franks half drunken bottle of vodka. There's either mine or Patrick's martini spilt on the floor which is probably bad but it's not my problem right now since I need water for my sand paper like mouth.

When I get to an open window and groan as I'm blinded by the horrible morning sun my headache starts flaring up. I though this was too good to be true. I got smashed with my friends and boyfriend for the first time and had kinky sex presumably so I couldn't get off easily. I'm half blind, my heads getting split apart, my mouths like the god damn sahara desert and my ass stings every time I move. Just great. But I guess hopefully the sex was good at least to make up for this crappy morning.

As I stumble into the kitchen and stick my head under the tap there's a giggle from behind me and I look up at Patrick's pale face through my still half blindness. "Morning hun" "Ugh what's good about it" "Oh yeah hangover, lemme help" While I stick my head under again to drink some more he goes to the cupboard and comes back with a cup and pills. He fills it with water and I take them both quickly which doesn't help but I can't expect 5 seconds to change everything.

"Why aren't you a pissed off vampire like me" "I didn't drink too much" "Yeah you did" "I had a margarita and half a martini which you then stole and dropped. You had a margarita, a martini, some of my martini and some of Franks vodka after you ran out of everything else" "Fuck I'm an idiot" "Yup" "Did I at least get a good cock us my ass for the pain" "Yup three actually" "At fucking once!" "No dumbo otherwise I think you'd be in a bit more pain, all three of us fucked you eventually" "I don't remember your cock" "You've had if before" "Oh yeah, I'm too hungover for this"

I go over to sit on the dining room table and watch Patrick move around the kitchen seeming to start making some boiled eggs which is random as hell. "Whatcha going" "Cooking" "I thought you couldn't cook" "I can make boiled eggs and toast which is what I'm making now, are you hungry" "Yeah" "Good"

I'm still kinda curious what we did last night so I slip over to him and drape my arms over his shoulders which I can finally do to someone since he's shorter then me. Franks shorter as well but I doubt he'd let me just hold him like this, it's usually the other way and we both prefer it like that.

"Patty what did we do last night" "Sex and you got everyone's dick" "My poor little beaten ass, tell me about it" "Fine. You were drunk and stole my drink while you sat on me and had both martinis then Frank said he was horny since he was drunk out of his mind. We went to our room, you sucked Frank off and I sucked Petey off then they fucked us then swapped. When they finished I fucked you which I kinda like since I was in control a bit and Frank passed out I think and Pete just jerked you off. There might have been other stuff but that's the quick version"

Nice, fucking nice. I knew getting drunk was a great idea and that sounds awesome, maybe I'll see if people wanna recreate it today.

"That sounds great hun" "Yeah it was" "Do you remember everything" "Yeah I didn't drink much" "That's a shame" "I don't like getting full out smashed and I wouldn't have vodka so yeah. You drunk my last cocktail so I was only slightly drunk and I wasn't gonna make more and miss out on something and have you three have fun together while I was just making drinks, that'd feel stupid" "I would have happily came with you and got more drinks" "And you'd probably end up banging me over the stove or something, no I like how it turned out and now we can vaguely know what happened"

He's finished with the eggs and toast so he makes a few slices for the two of us and joins me at the table "How's school" "Wow way to make me realise how young I am compare to you all" "I was just trying to be friendly and make conversation, I'm in school too so it's not that I meant to" "But your doing a nursing course not high school like me" "Well if it helps your the best 16 year old I know" "Shut the hell up I'm 17" "Oh boo hoo"

"Alright fine, schools crap except for Frank" "Why do you hate it" "I just do. The classes suck, the teacher suck, everyone's bitchy and it's lame, I don't mind learning but I hate school" "Do you have friends" "No, is it obvious I don't" "I was wondering since you seem to hate it so much, I'm sorry though" "That's kinda lame I guess, my only friends are my boyfriends friends" "Well I'd be friends with you even if you weren't banging Frank, you pretty cool" "Thanks Pat" "Shut up" "Sorry just happens naturally" "It's my mums name so it's weird to be called that" "I'll try" "Do people bully you" "I'm gay, have no friends and wear girls clothes, again isn't it obvious" "Does Frank know" "Probably but it's not a big deal, you three like the way I look and I like the way I look so it doesn't matter, I don't wanna be friends with those fake bitches anyway"

Patrick looks down at his half eaten breakfast awkwardly as Frank flops down in the seat next to me with a mug of coffee I didn't hear him making in the kitchen. "Morning baby, why didn't you tell me you got bullied" "It's not a big deal and it's not bullying it's just mocking and judging me, it's not like anyone beats me up or anything" "Still it can't be fun, if it makes you feel better I think the skirts and panties look fucking fabulous on you"

I blush and give him a smile then finish off my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. "Hey Gee you want a ride" Patrick says as he finishes up and comes to put his plate with mine so I do my best puppy dog eyes and nod "Yes please Patty" "I'm leaving in 10 minute so hurry" "Thank you" I yell as I run upstairs and hunt down all the pieces of my outfit which I guess someone took off me last night.

Wednesday's suck so I'd usually spend ages getting dressed and procrastinating so I can be late but today he's giving me a ride and I hate walking to school so I'm glad. "Gee move it I'm going in a minute" Patrick yells up to me so I run downstairs as I finish buttoning my shirt "I'm here I'm here just wait"

Just like he said within a minute we're backing out of the garage and I wave out the window to Pete in the kitchen. "Hey wait isn't Frank coming" "No he has his own car, he can hardly arrive at school with his friend and student can he, that's a bit suspicious" "That's true I guess, I've barely seen him this morning though" "You've literally been up for an hour dude, you guys can bang at lunch, you already banged last night" "Still though" "Your obsessed" "Maybe a little bit"

When we pull up outside Starbucks I smile and lean back in my seat "Your speaking my language Patrick" "I can't start the morning without it so I wouldn't expect you to". He runs inside then a couple of minutes later comes back and hands me a latte and takes sips of his cappuccino as he drives towards my school.

We're pretty early and I don't wanna go in and hang around like a loner for 20 minutes so with a sigh Patrick let's me sit there drinking my coffee with him for a while. He probably wants to get to his own school but he's so nice and I guess he feels kinda bad for me so he lets me stay here for a while. Maybe he just knows since I'm still wearing the slutty skirt and button up blouse from yesterday I don't really wanna go in and get teased the whole morning.

"Gee there's only 5 minutes until the bell so you should go" "Do I have to" "Yeah I don't wanna be late or you to be late either" "Fine, I'll see you sometime" "Are you coming over tonight" "Probably not, I'll see Frankie at lunch probably and I was there last night so I dunno, plus I should go home" "Ok I'll see you whenever then, you can always come over and I'm sure Frank won't mind and you can always come and just hang out with me" "Yeah, you kinda my only friend so I might" "I think you might be one of my only friends too" "But your awesome" "And shy and I've always just hid behind Pete and Frank since their my best and only other friends" "Well now you have me and you have three friends" "And so do you" "It's kinda sad I've only got friends because I'm let all three of you fuck me" "I'm not friends with you for that, maybe your with Frank for that or maybe you love him I don't know but I like you and the sex is nice but I genuinely like you" "Your one of the best people I've ever met" "Thank you" "I'll see you Patty, your amazing"

I drink the last of my latte and get out to go to school. I don't care if I don't have friends anymore because I do have a boyfriend, two other friends and we can all just have open relationships, who cares if assholes at school don't like me, I have things they can never have.


	13. Chapter 13

I should have learnt that walking straight into Franks office is not a good idea but I haven't so as always I just walk in like an idiot. This time the vice principals, deans for each year group and a bunch of other people I've never seen are there and I freeze in fear.

"Gerard I thought I told you not to come to detention today, I have a meeting" "Oh sorry Mr Iero, I forgot" "That's fine but come back after school if your so excited for these detentions" "Bu-" "Gerard I suggest you don't argue and leave because this meeting is important" "Yes sir" "I'll see you afterschool, 3 o'clock and don't be late" "Yes sir, sorry sir"

I run out and smack myself in the forehead then go find a deserted staircase to sit and eat the noodles I bought from the cafeteria. I was gonna eat with Frank or maybe eat after he fucks me but I guess now I'll just be hanging around like a loser for a while.

After an hour of sitting here and breaking pieces off the chocolate bar I found in my bag while I listen to my new Green Day album. It's way more fun with Frank but I guess staying here is better then being around stupid other people and listening to stupid people's conversations around me.

I struggle through Geography and Math in the last two periods then finally I can go to my detention. I don't think I've ever been so excited about going to detention but it's not going to be boring I don't think, I've missed him all day.

"Oh Frankie" I sing out as I walk in and luckily he's alone in here because that could be very awkward of people were here. "Hey Gee" He sighs and chucks his pen down "Come here beautiful it's been a stressful day". With a smile I lock the door then go over to perch on his lap "What's wrong Frankie babe" "It's been a lot of meetings and decisions and stupid crap, I need to relax"

One of his hands gently slide down from the small of my back to hold my ass and the other holds my bare thigh with my skirt pushed up. "Your such a good little girl you know, making daddy feel better" "Anything for you daddy" "Come here".

His lips connect with mine and I let him hold me to him as his lips turn me weak. "Baby you wanna make daddy feel even better" "Yes daddy, I want you daddy and I wanna make you feel good" "Get on the desk then sweetheart, legs open, hands over your head".

I do as he says and lie there holding onto the edge of the desk by my head with my hands. "God your beautiful Gee baby, let's get this all off though". His rough tattooed fingers pull down my panties and unbutton my blouse so I moan and try to pull it off but he slams my arms back "Don't fucking move your mine" "Yours, I'm yours" "Good girl, spread your legs properly"

I'm not overly flexible so it feels like a way too intense stretch but as Frank starts unbuttoning his shirt I just moan and forget any pain as each inch of that tattooed skin is revealed. I ignore his orders and sit up to help pull the shirt off and attach my mouth to my favourite tattoo of the scorpion on his neck. "Fuck you're a bad girl" "Yeah I'm so bad" "I'm gonna ruin you" "Go ahead" "Fuck I'm gonna break you"

His pants are on the floor and he's slamming into me almost before I can realise and I bite down on his shoulder then go back to the soft inked skin on his neck. "We need to hurry babe, I have a lot of work and I don't want people to hear or to need some stupid thing again and come find me" "I can be quick" "Good, don't scream"

He yanks my arms off him back to pin them down then climbs onto the desk to kneel over me and start fucking me as hard as he can. I groan and throw my head back so Frank shoves a textbook in my mouth and I just bite down on it as he continues slamming into me.

Somehow he keeps relatively quiet but even through the textbook I'm moaning and making ridiculous noises that I don't even know what they are but seem to turn Frank on. "Daddy I'm close" "It's only been like 5 minutes" "Yeah but your going hard and fast and I've been horny all day" "Alright then you can come after me" "No no no no no" "Yeah babe" "Fuck hurry up" "Don't speak to me like that, your fucking mine so you'll do what I say" "I'm sorry daddy" "You better be, you'll wait until I say so or you won't come at all" "Yes daddy, I'm sorry daddy" "I know you are"

A couple of torturous minutes later of being denied release and Frank grunts and digs his nails into my wrists and comes inside me. "Daddy please" "Wait your turn baby girl" "I have, I need it" "Don't tell me what to do, I'll make you wait even longer now" "Please no, please"

Shaking his head Frank pulls out of me and keeps his hand pinning down my wrists and runs his other one up my chest and holds me down "Naughty boy your not gonna get anything unless you shut up" "I will" "Shhh". I purse my lips together and look up at him with needy eyes until he lets go of me and slips his fingers into me and grabs my needy boner "Don't make a sound" "I won't" "Shut up"

His fingers curl against my prostate and move faster as he jerks me off so I bite down hard on my lip as I come and manage to just let out a desperate whimper which Frankie ignores.

"T-thank you daddy" "Anything for you baby girl, anything for you darling" "I should really go home or Mikey will kill me" "Ok, I won't be here for the next 2 days just so you know, I've got to go to a course in some other school" "But then I won't see you until Monday" "How about you come over after school Friday, Patrick will be there and you guys can hang out and I'll be home like 4 or 5" "Ok I will, I guess I'll see you then and answer your snapchat for once, I've sent you like 10 and you haven't replied or even seen them" "Sorry sweetheart I never check it" "Turn notifications on or something, I'm important" "You sending me sexy things" "Yeah so you better look or there's no point" "I will, I'll see you Friday" "Ok, have fun" "Yeah right I hate other teachers, your so much better" "I agree"

I start fixing up my clothes and once I'm decent peck him goodbye and walk out to start walking home which I should have thought about when Patrick dropped me off.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gerard seriously where are you going, where do you go all the time". I stand with my arms crossed as Mikey looks at me disapprovingly out of his car window so I just sigh and look at him "It's none of your business" "Your my little brother so of course it's my business, I worry about you" "You don't have to" "Well I do and I can't help it"

Of course the day I was going to see Frank again after me being lonely and horny without anyone to fix it for 2 days Mikey shows up after school to pick me up. "Mikey it's fine" "No" "I'm just going to my friends house" "Which friends, I wanna at least see these friends and I'll leave you alone" "No I can't, you'll disapprove and force me to go home" "Why, what's so bad about them" "You won't understand Mikey" "Then tell me"

I know he won't leave me alone until I tell him and maybe if I just let him see Patrick it'll be fine since Patrick looks like he's 16 most of the time anyway since he's little and innocent, I can't understand how the guys 23 sometimes. "Fine they're at home" "Show me where".

Grudgingly I get into his car and let him drive down the road. I've realised I don't have Patrick or Pete's numbers and I don't even have Franks, just his snapchat so I can't tell them to pretend they're in high school.

We pull up outside and knowing this isn't likely to end well I take Mikey to the front door. Patrick opens as soon as I knock and gives me his cute soft smile then looks at Mikey nervously. "Hey Patty this is my brother, Mikey" "Hi" "He just wanted to meet the people I hang out with so yeah, here I am"

Mikey looks down at Patrick and scowls "Do I know you" "Um I don't think so" "I'm sure I do". At probably the worst time he could ever imagine Pete hops out from the kitchen and wraps his arm around Patrick "Hey Gee, who's this" "My brother" "Oh cool, I didn't know you had one"

I had almost managed this since Patrick looks so young but Pete looks 24 and he's got messy hair and stubble so I'm never going to convince Mikey. "I do know you two, you went to the same university as me, Gerard they're like 5 years older then you". I turn bright red and continue staring at Patrick hoping he'll come up with something to save my ass but I don't think he'll be able to.

"Mikey I-" "I thought you meant high school friends Gerard this isn't right" "Does it matter" "Yeah it does come on your coming home" "What's the big deal" "They're too old" "So what, they're my friends" "They're too old" "They're the same age as you" "Yeah but it's not me friends with them it's you, my 17 year old brother so it's not right"

He turns around but I grab his wrist and force him back "Mikey please, I like these guys, they're the best friends I've ever had" "You'll find other friends Gerard it doesn't matter" "No I won't" "We're leaving Gerard" "No Mikey, I'm not leaving, these guys are literally the only friends I have and the best friends I've ever had. I don't have friends, I can't make friends so I'm not loosing them. I'm gay, I wear girls clothes and shit, I'm a weirdo and I'm alone, they're the only people who like me and it's the first time people I like actually like me back and wanna be friends with me so please. What am I supposed to do Mikey, I'm not like you and I can't walk into a room and instantly make friends, Mikey, Mikey please"

I sound weak and I'm just begging him not to take me away and his expression softens so I grab him into a hug. He's so tall my head nestles in his chest and I can hold him until he hugs back and sighs in defeat "Gerard if people bully you I'll talk to the school" "No it's fine, I'm gay and wearing girls clothes, it was always going to happen, I don't want to be friends with those people anyway" "Are you sure Gee" "Please let me stay" "Alright I trust you, your smart and I know you can take care of yourself, tell me every time you come here though" "I will I promise"

Shaking his head he walks back to his car then waves before he drives off leaving me to collapse into Patrick's open arms. "I'm sorry Patty" "Why are you sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about" "I don't know" "Does he know about Frank" "He freaked out about you two how do you think he'd react to me dating a guy 15 years older then me and who's my principal which makes it even more illegal" "That's true" "No it's fine, it'll be fine and he seems fine with you guys"

Patrick keeps his arm around me and takes me into the kitchen to make me a coffee and Pete hops onto the table next to me "Is all that true" "What" "That we're your only friends" "Yeah to be honest, weren't you here this morning" "I don't think so" "Oh never mind then" "Sorry about that" "Mikey's cool" "He seems pretty cool" "He is"

Patrick finishes the coffee and we all just sit drinking as Pete starts blabbing about his day and I lean my head against Patrick's shoulder comfortably.

Frank said he won't be home for a while so Pete goes off to do something and Patrick collapses onto the couch to go on tumblr so I cuddle into his side and watch. I swear for such a sweet guy some of his tumblr is rather disturbing but I guess the whole site is rather disturbing but some things I'll never be able to unsee.

"Guys I'm home" Frank yells as he walks through the door at almost 6 o'clock which I think is way too late but he comes over and kisses me so I forget that I'm pissed. "Hey Frankie" "Hey baby girl" "How was it" "Lame, the last two days sucked but its done and I need you" "I swear I'm a human version of a stress ball for you" "Well your a very cute stress ball" "Thanks for that" "Don't use that attitude on me" "Sorry daddy"

Patrick groans from beside me "Is that my cue to leave and see what Pete's up to" "No its fine I just need to change and have dinner then chill out, no more work until Monday" "I guess I'll still go find him then and tell him to make dinner" "Can we just order something I need food quick" "Sure I'll ask him and we can go get it" "Ok cool"

He bounces off and Frank pecks my lips again and goes off to change so I stay in the exact spot with the nice crease my bodies made in the couch and pick up Patrick's laptop to do some more stalking on his tumblr. I would stalk the whole laptop but that feels mean and I don't wanna betray my friends trust already and I don't wanna find something he wouldn't want me seeing so I'll just try some other time maybe


	15. Chapter 15

I'm scrolling through his tumblr when Patrick pulls Pete downstairs and they both look like sex. Petes shirtless with his jeans hanging low showing his boxers, his hair like an explosion and he's almost glistening with sweat which I can't deny is hot as hell. He doesn't have near as many tattoos as Frank who's almost covered in them but the few he does have stand out in black ink on his tanned skin making him look pretty damn irresistible. Patrick's fully dressed but he seems a bit sweaty and out of breath and his hairs messed making him almost as hot as Pete, I don't know how he can turn me on so much without showing any skin but he really does.

"We're gonna go get some fish and chips for dinner, you ok with that Gee" "Yeah that's cool" "We'll be back" "Are you just walking down like that" "Yeah whats wrong with us" "Never mind" "I know I'm hot shirtless so I'm going" "Yeah sure"

They go off so I abandon Patrick's laptop and go to find what my own boyfriends up to. Once I start up the stairs he comes bounding down and pulls me with him "Are those losers gone" "Mhm they left a couple of minutes ago" "Good I need a smoke and I need you"

He grabs a pack of cigarettes from the cupboard and a lighter then lights one as he relaxes back on the couch with me under his arm. "Daddy do you want me to do something" "You can if you want to sweetheart" "Ok I will, I wanna make you feel good" "Ok, you know what to do"

I sink to my knees and pull his boxers down "You want me daddy" "No teasing baby girl, you know what I want" "I was just checking daddy" "Don't be a naughty girl or I'll punish you" "I'm sorry" "Get to it"

I nod and drop my head to lap at the salty pre come at his tip then his hand forces me down further to take in the first couple of inches. "Stop teasing bad girl" "Anything you say daddy" I take in the rest of his throbbing cock in one go so he moans then takes another drag of his cigarette.

Its pretty hot seeing him just spread out on the couch for me smoking while I suck his cock, I like it more then I should.

"Oh fuck Frankie" "I'm gonna take you to my room tonight and fuck you until you can't move or breathe or disobey me alright" "Oh yes" "You want that, wanna get tied up and beaten and fucked" "Mhm" "How's your ass" "Pretty good, Patrick knows what he's doing" "Definitely, now get back to sucking my dick"

My head moves back and I suck up and down keeping my eyes stuck on his eyes looking down at me as he takes in a puff of smoke then lets it out slowly.

"I'm close, hurry up" "Yes daddy" "We've been here a while so they might be back soon, this might put an interesting spin on our night of fish and chips and friends hanging out" "I wouldn't mind" "Of course you wouldn't you whore, get back to it"

I move faster and loosen my throat to let his whole length slide down me as his hand guides me. It's pretty hot smelling the smoke and seeing the patterns he blows out so I'm hard without even getting touched and settle for palming myself since I know he probably won't do anything until he finishes.

I keep going until Frank coughs on the cigarette and forces my head down as he comes. I can't swallow it all so I pull away and splutter a bit then swallow as best I can.

"Naughty little girl not taking it like a good girl" "Sorry daddy" "Naughty girl". I stay on my knees palming myself with one hand and trailing my fingertips along his thighs and over his balls to tease him when Patrick and Pete burst in the front door, Pete yelling something about food while the whole house fills with the delicious smell of the fish and chips they're holding.

Patrick freezes up when he sees me on my knees and Frank half naked smoking and chucks the paper wrapped parcel he's holding onto the kitchen counter and runs off. Frank sighs and motions for me to put his boxers back up which I do then he goes to help Pete with setting out the food so I go find Patrick.

"Hey Patty" I whisper as I walk into his room where he's just sitting on the edge of the bed and looks at me as I walk in. "You ok" "Yeah" "Sorry for that, I thought you guys wouldn't be back before we finished" "It's ok I don't mind, it might sound weird but it's kinda hot" "What, me and Frank?" "Yeah, your both attractive and I don't mind watching, I hate smoking though, they both do it so I avoid it and Pete doesn't anymore but I hate the smell when Frank does" "Oh" "I wasn't there so I guess he wanted to so he wouldn't make me uncomfortable" "That's nice" "Yeah but now the house stinks" "I'll get some air freshener or something" "Thanks, did you guys get to finish" "Yeah we just finished when you guys got here" "Good" "Let's eat"

He takes my offered hand and I pull him to his feet and keep hold of his soft baby like hands. The house smells like the food which is good for Patrick and it looks really good so I grab some onto a plate and sit on the couch stuffed close between Frank and Patrick.

Patrick talks to me for a while about his school and I talk about mine and Frank entertains myself teasing my still hard cock from before and palming me when they can't see. I can't see him but I think Pete's doing something similar to Patrick from the hitches in Patrick's voice as we talk.

"Pattycakes" Pete whispers in a silence and I just turn away and pretend not to hear them "Baby wanna go to bed" "I think so" "I'll make you feel good Patty" "Can I top". I feel really bad listening but I can't really not listen so I just try to lean against Franks arm away from their conversation but I still hear them.

"Do you wanna do it" "I've only topped Gee so I wanna try" "Your not dominant though Patty, do you really wanna" "I just wanna be inside you, I don't wanna go all BDSM on you, I just wanna try" "I haven't bottomed much" "But you've done it, it's fine" "We can try" "Should we go" "Yeah"

Pretending I didn't hear them I smile at Patrick as they stand up and Pete leads him off then flop against Frank. "Did you hear that Gee" "Hear what" "Them" "Yeah I feel bad" "Nah it's fine, if they want privacy don't have conversations in front of two nosy people" "Yeah I guess" "So what do you think" "He topped me alright" "But you rode him" "Yeah but it was still good, Pete can ride him" "I dunno, he's not that kinda person" "Are you that kind of person, would you let me top you" "No" "Just that, no" "Your awesome baby girl but I don't let people top me or control me" "Your a virgin aren't you" "Hell no baby what do you think I do when I screw you over my desk" "That's not what I mean" "Well then yeah" "Thats cute" "Shut up, you need some help with that hard on" "Well duh" "What's with this attitude you used to be so good" "I am good, I can be bad though" "Bad little slut"


	16. Chapter 16

My ass is on fire. That's the first thing that pops into my head when I wake up on the couch in Franks warm arms completely tangled up with him in a blanket. Patrick's sitting on the floor in front of me cross legged stifling his giggles with his hand as he flicks water in my face again with his fingers.

"Oi piss off dude" "I wanted to see how long it took for you to wake up" "Well I'm up so stop it" He flicks another bit of water into my face then takes the cup back into the kitchen. "You suck Patty" "I know" "So what's up" "I was gonna make breakfast and found you guys" "Like what you see" "Well duh" "Wanna join" "I think it's a bit late, the actions over" "I'll start some again for you" "That's fine, breakfast now?" "Ok"

He goes to make breakfast so I find Franks boxers on the floor to put on since walking around in the panties I was wearing is probably worse then just staying naked.

"What's to eat Pat" "I can't cook so toast" "I don't care as long as there's coffee" "I think you've known the three of us long enough to know there's always coffee in this house" "And that's why I love the lot of you"

Once the toast pops he cuddles into my side and I put my arm around him "How are you so affectionate and cute like this, most guys are awkward and dicks" "I'm gay so maybe that's it" "That's kinda homophobic against yourself" "I dunno it's just who I am and you accept it and you don't mind so I like being physical and you feel good" "That's good, what did you guys get up to" "I think you know" "Well it's hot so I wanna know" "Me and my boyfriends sex life is hot?" "Yup" "You guys are the kinky ones" "Well when you two very attractive guys fuck it's hot no matter how kinky it is" "Oh ok, I guess maybe"

I tickle my fingers along his pale, smooth exposed arm "Hey you wanna do something" "Huh" "You, me and Pete, threesome, since Pete asked once to be in charge since he can't be with Frank" "I don't wanna offend your boyfriend" "Frankie will be fine and if he says no then we won't" "I guess" "Frankie's chill so he'll be fine"

Pete isn't awake by the time Frankie gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee so I open my arms for him and he comes there to hug me and peck my lips. "Hey Frankie babe" "Hey baby girl" "I wanna ask something" "What is it" "You have a meeting today right" "Yeah I'll be back 2 or so" "Can I do stuff with Pete and Patrick" "As in sex stuff" "Mhm" "Yeah if you want, one day I wanna make a video of you" "Huh?" "Never mind, just a random thought. You can do whatever you want with them but as I think Pete said once, don't forget who your boyfriend is" "Thanks daddy" "I expect you naked on my bed when I get back alright" "Of course daddy, anything you want"

With a smirk he runs a hand up to squeeze my crotch then pulls away "Just getting you in the mood" "Your mean" "I know baby, I'll see you later, have fun" "Ok daddy, I'll see him when you get back, naked on your bed just like you want" "That's my beautiful girl"

He gets dressed and ready and leaves for his meeting or whatever he has then me and Patrick go up to see what's up with Pete.

His rooms dark and all the curtains are closed so I flick the light on and Patrick goes over to the lump in the bed that's Pete. I guess they didn't sleep in the same bed last night or maybe Patrick didn't notice because when he pushes the covers off Pete his face is pale and his eyes rimmed red and he's covered in sweat.

"Patrick is he ok" "Yeah I think you should go" "Why, what's wrong" "I need to take care of him". I'm worried about him now so I don't know what to do but they're dating and best friends and Patrick knows him best so I guess he knows him well and he's a nurse so he knows if he's sick.

"W-wait" Pete's croaky voice calls so I turn around and Patrick strokes his messy hair "Just tell him then he can leave". Patrick looks at me and shakes his head "This happens sometimes, he has really bad days sometimes but it's ok, I'll look after him, sorry but I guess our plans aren't happening" "Yeah I get it, can I take your car" "Um I don't know" "I wanna get some Starbucks and maybe get some stuff and my cars at home so I need yours. I can drive and I won't hurt it, I just wanna get out of your way" "Ok, maybe give us a couple of hours" "Ok, I'll write my number somewhere so you can call if you want me to drop the car and go home or something" "Ok, maybe bring some coffee back" "What do you guys want me to get" "I'll text you" "Ok I'll see you guys later" "Get some aspirin, a couple of notebooks and whiteboard markers as well if you don't mind" "Um ok I guess so" "It's strange but yeah" "Whatever you want, I'll see you guys"

As I walk out and shut the door Patrick turns to his best friend and cups his pale tear stained face and I just turn away to let them do what they need. Patrick's keys are on the table so after I dress in some of Franks clothes, I take them and scribble a note with my number then go off to do some shopping.


	17. Chapter 17

For someone who doesn't have a job, is underage and basically relies on my brother to give me money I am very good at shopping. After 2 hours I've got 2 new pairs of skinny jeans, a new pair of lacy black panties, an AC/DC hoodie since I always steal Franks, 3 cups of Starbucks and a couple of CDs plus the aspirin, notebooks and marker Patrick wanted. I knew Mikey would regret the day he gave me a credit card for my bank account and I was right. He'll probably be glad he didn't trust me with one for his, I don't have much money on mine but I still manage to max it out with ridiculous shopping sprees more regularly then I should.

Finally Patrick texts saying he wants a caramel hot chocolate and a chocolate frappuccino and I can come back now so I get what he asks for plus a pumpkin spice latte since they're my favourite things ever so the Halloween season is the best. As I drive I drink it even though I know I shouldn't and get home before the hot chocolates even started cooling down.

"Patty" I call but the house is quiet so I chuck my bags down and go to find if they're ok. Patrick's in bed with his boyfriend who's actually looking like a human being again not a colourless vampires so I give them a smile and hand them the drinks.

"Thanks Gee" Patrick says and strokes Pete's cheek "You were really cool with this" "Hey you guys are my friends, whatever you need". Pete smiles up at me softly and leans his cheek on Patrick's shoulder "Thank you Gerard, sorry I fucked up your plans" "Plans?" "Threesome and stuff, Patrick told me you guys wanted to do it" "Nah your more important, we can do that tomorrow or any time you want so I don't care" "Thanks, I don't wanna share my boy right now, he's all mine and I kinda need him" "What's the time" "Huh" "The time" "Um almost 2 I think" "Shit I thought I wasn't out that long" "You were gone like more then 3 hours" "Oh I'm supposed to be here for Frankie when he gets home so I gotta go, I'll see you guys later, hope your ok"

They both look at me weird but I just jog to Franks room and close the door. Quickly I put on the black panties I got and take off the rest of my clothes then after a while rummaging through his closet I find his box of toys and ropes and sexy stuff and pull it to the floor by the bed then sit and wait.

After I've started to think he's going to be hours late again the door slams so I get back on the bed quickly and kneel with my hands behind my back and head down in the submissive pose.

Soon the door opens and when Frank sees me he nods and comes over to stroke my hair out of my face "Such a good girl darling, I'll talk to Pete and Patrick and I'll be back" "Yes sir" "Good girl".

He walks off leaving me in the same position staring at the bed as I watch him walk to Pete's room. After a couple of minutes he comes back and kneels next to me "Did you sleep with them" "No sir" "Why" "They didn't want to" "Patrick seemed to" "Pete had a bad day or something apparently so they spent time together and I went out" "Ok baby girl, what happened to Pete" "I don't know, he seemed upset and was in bed so Patrick said he needed to stay and take care of him, I don't know much" "Ok wait here"

I do as he says and he walks back and is in there a while then comes back with Pete and Patrick following him in each other's arms "Baby" "Yes sir" "Look up". I do and all three of them look amused at me which is a bit embarrassing but if Frank would hurry up and fuck me I wouldn't care.

"Thank you for letting them do what they needed to today baby girl" "Of course daddy" "Your a good girl, you still want that threesome" "Kinda but I want you" "Then foursome it is I guess"

His hands yank my hips up then I'm thrown onto my hands and knees as he grabs some rope "Since your such a good girl I'll do this for you, how much do you want" "Everything" "Good, I think I'm gonna make you enjoy this" "You always make me enjoy it sir" "This time it'll be so much better"

My wrists are tied and he flips he over so they cross over awkwardly but I'm on my back looking up at the three men staring down at me so I feel pretty awesome. "So sweetheart, what shall we do to you" "An-" "Shut up it's not your choice, I'll do what I want with you" "Sorry sir" "Shut the fuck up, just watch me"

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and as every inch of his perfect, tattooed, golden skin is revealed I just get more desperate for him. "F-Frank please" "Shut up" "Daddy" "Sweetheart I'm gonna gag you in a minute which would be a shame if I can't hear those pretty slutty moans but if you can't obey me then I'll just have to deal with it"

Finally he's shirtless and starts on his jeans "I've wanted you all day and now I've got you so I'm gonna do what I want. I didn't spend 2 hours in a meeting zoning out and planning what I wanna do to you for it to go to waste now did I so are you gonna let me do this" "Yes master" "Damn that's even hotter, you'll call me master until I tell you otherwise alright and you'll call both of them sir" "Anything you say master" "That's my boy"

His jeans hit the floor then he's kneeling over me with his dark eyes staring down promising this is going to be everything I imagined it would be.

"Master please" "What did I say" "I'm sorry" "I'm sorry what" "I mean I'm sorry master, I'm sorry" "As cute as you are when you beg and apologise I told you to be quiet, maybe a fucking dick in your mouth will help". He swings himself up to straddle my chest and keep his dark eyes locked with mine "You want my cock" "Mhm" "You wanna suck my big fucking cock" "Please master I'll do anything" "Shut up and stop saying that, of course you'll do anything because your mine" "Yes sir" "I said call me master"

Slowly he edges his boxers down until he can pull his boner out the top and slowly stroke himself "How bad do you want it" "Master" "Tell me slut" "I want you, I want your cock, please master" "I know you do". His hand knots in my hair as he keeps stroking himself and pins me to the bed "Since your so pretty there and you asked so nicely you can"

I'm so glad he's stopped teasing I take his whole length in as soon as I can and get an appreciative groan in response "Good girl, you can take more though so come on". Pete and Patrick are still just cuddled together at the end of the bed watching so I go faster and basically impale my mouth on Frankie but I just wanna turn them on so they'll join.

When Frank pulls away I pout but he smacks my cheek "Don't give me that attitude, I don't wanna see this". He flips me back onto my hands and knees so my arms aren't crossed anymore and kneads the smooth skin of my ass "So fucking pretty" "You can only see my ass". I'm rewarded with a smack on my ass for being cheeky and Frank digs his short nails into my ass more as his hands keep moving along them.

"M-master" "Yeah" "Are Pete and Patrick joining master" "No I don't think so" "Why master" "Am I not enough for you you little slut" "You are master I was just wondering" "Weren't you listening, Pete needs his best friend and he doesn't wanna see him with other people and they're not in the mood so they'll just get some live porn and we'll see, maybe later baby" "Ok daddy"

I brace myself to get hit again for accidentally calling him that but Frank ignores it and moves to position himself by my entrance, pushing my panties out of the way as he does "Here's the rules, don't move, don't say anything and don't talk back or ask for things, I'll do what I want and the only thing I wanna hear from that little mouth are moans" "Yes master" "Good"

He slams into me making me glad I can moan since there's no way to stop myself and starts at a ruthless pace. I didn't get any prep or lube so it hurts like a bitch but I've learnt not to complain because he'll either make it worse or stop before it gets to the amazing part so I keep quiet like he told me to.

"Your so tight sweetheart and it's amazing" I scream out in response to the compliment as he pulls all the way out and slams his whole length into me against my prostate. "Master please" "How many times have I told you" "I'm sorry" "I said how many" "Too many master" "That's right so I'll teach you a lesson"

I hear him rustling around then he smacks me on the back of my thigh making it impossible not to cry out. "You can still moan baby girl" "Thank you master" "I never said you could talk though". He smacks me again with the whip he got from our box before then runs the leather head of it up between my ass against my desperate hole "So needy aren't you, I kinda like you like this, I really really like it"

The whip trails down to the front of my thigh and along my leaking dick making me whimper then moan in fear and pleasure. He keeps teasing me with the whip digging against my tip then smacks it on my thigh barely an inch away. I didn't think I'd be so turned on by the fear but I am and I just want more of him.

He slams his dick back into me and continues his normal ruthless pace giving me a whip whenever he feels like it. He's just torturing me by hitting me then kneading the skin until it doesn't hurt so much then following it by multiple hits which just makes me go insane with pleasure.

When I look over to distract myself from the amazing feeling torture Franks putting me through, Pete and Patrick are cuddled up on the bed naked and jerking each other off completely tangled in each other and it's adorable to see. They seem so wrapped in each other and it's not just hard sex they definitely care so much for each other and I can't decide if it's turning me on or making me wish I had love as deep as theirs.

I'm brought back to the current situation as Frank smacks me hard again and again until I scream out and rock against him. "Finally sweetheart what's this suit with ignoring me" "I'm sorry master" "You better be, I'm fucking balls deep in your ass so you better at least pay attention to me" "I will, I'm sorry master" "Good boy, I'm close so I wanna hear those slutty moans" "Yes master"

Frank drops the whip and holds my hips as he slams into me and comes deep inside me then pulls away "Such a good girl, taking that so well". He's instantly gentle and his voice softens as he strokes my burning red on my ass and kisses along my spine.

I'm hard and almost desperate to get off but I've learnt not to talk back to him or tell him what to do so I just wait until he decides to let me off and do what I want finally. He doesn't though and just goes out of the room leaving me to groan and drop my head, he's an ass sometimes and he knows I need this but won't give it to me.

I didn't notice but Patrick and Pete are looking at me and since Patrick's wiping off his stomach I guess their done. "Hey Gee want help" "Oh fuck yeah" Patrick smiles and comes over to flip me over since my wrists are still tied then sit next to me and make out with me and after a couple of seconds Pete comes to kneel in front of me. "Pete you don't have to, I can jerk off" "Nah you've sucked me off before so I will, I'm alright now and yeah I wanna pay you back" "Fuck then hurry"

He leans down, yanks my panties all the way off and takes me into his warm mouth as Patrick works along my lips, sucking and biting until I'm just close within seconds. I can only let out a ridiculous choking noise and come in Pete's mouth the slump against the ropes and let them bring me from from the high.

"T-thank you guys" I pant and lean against Patrick's hand on my cheek until I hear Frank at the door "Bad girl aren't you, what did I say to call them" "S-sir, you said sir, sorry master". He looks a bit pissed then just shakes his head with a smile "Your ridiculous babe, Patrick what did you do to help him the last time I hit him" "I'll show you"

Patrick gently unties me and let's me fall back on the bed and all three of them smile down at my sweaty, dirty, beaten body and I'm kinda glad I've got these guys, they give me amazing sex and take good care of me, plus their amazing people and amazing friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Monday turns out to not be very good. Oli decides to be a complete ass and traps me by the lockers after PE and I didn't even do PE as always so I don't know why I'm even in the locker room but I am. Everyone teases me if I change and says I'm too chubby and is totally mean about what I wear so I never change or do PE, usually I don't even go in there. He's an ass and everyone just gangs up and watches and all the people who aren't horrid just ignore it and just kinda walk out. Eventually I just punch Oli straight in the nose and run off to my next class because I'm so done with him.

Tuesday's similar except he kicks me against the lockers and just makes me regret wearing a short skirt as he pulls at it and basically gropes me while he hits me so I kick him in the balls and like yesterday, run away. I haven't seen Frank in a while but I don't wanna get in trouble and I'm not in the mood to fuck or do anything so I hide in my favourite stairwell for a while.

Most of the week goes this way and I don't know what Olis got stuck up his ass but he's taking it out on me so I've started just wearing skinny jeans and hoodies just so he doesn't make me feel shit and so I don't feel so exposed. I can't even wear panties or anything underneath since it just feels wrong. I haven't seen Frank, Pete or Patrick all week since we usually just have fun so if I'm in a bad place and a bad mood and I don't want sex or to hang out or anything then I don't wanna really be around them.

I don't end up having a choice because after school on Friday Patrick's waiting on the road by the school gate in his car so I go to see what he's doing, maybe he's just waiting for Frankie.

"Hey Patrick" "Hey Gee" "What's up" "I was waiting for you" "Why" "I haven't seen you in a while so I miss you, I was gonna see if you wanna hang out" "Oh no I think I'll just go home" "I haven't seen you in ages and Frank said you never see him at lunch or after school" "Yeah I'm not in the mood" "Yeah but I'm worried, I don't wanna have a threesome or foursome or whatever the hell we do I just wanna know what's wrong"

He's so caring and he came all the way here for me and I might as well stay with him for a while, it can't hurt and there's nothing better for me to do, it's not like I have other friends who are desperate to hang out with me. "Yeah ok Patty but my cars here" "We can just sit in the car for a while, I don't wanna have a huge party or a weekend long orgy, just wanna talk for a bit"

I go around and climb into the back and Patrick gets out to come sit next to the in the backseat of the car. If this was Frankie both of us would probably already be naked since it's just too tempting to have that glorious man in a small space and not do something. With Patrick he just puts his arm around my waist and let's me lean my head on his shoulder and we can have a good talk, no pressure for anything else. I think since we both have boyfriends even though the relationships are violently different, no matter how much I do with Patrick and how much we sleep together we can just stay friends and it's kind of speed boasted the friendship a bit.

"So Gee talk to me" "Pretty little counsellor are you now" "I guess so" "You make cocktails, your a nurse, your a counsellor, your adorable, your sexy as hell and your the nicest person ever, Pete better treasure what he's got" "He does" "So do I, if we're ever both single come find me and I'll give you the time of your life" "You seem to do that even when we're both taken" "I'm gifted"

"I'm serious now tell me why your ignoring us" "I'm just in a bad mood and I don't wanna be around people" "We miss you though" "You'd probably be sick of me though if I came, I'd just sit there moping" "That's fine" "Nah it's better to just stay by myself, even my brothers annoyed with me" "I don't think so, he cares about you" "He does"

We stay in silence until I keep telling him my issues even though I doubt anyone would care. This is Patrick though and he's so sweet and he'll listen to my crap and he will care and try to help me so it's good, he's too nice to say I'm an idiot or leave so I have someone to unload my shit on.

"We're kinda friends with benefits or like people who like to fuck and are kinda friends so if I can't do that I'll just kinda stay away" "We're friends idiot, not any of that crap, your boyfriends just kinky so we do stuff but we're friends" "Yeah but we have sex nothing else, what else would I be at you guys house for" "Because we're friends" "I dunno" "Your coming over tonight, you don't have a say in this" "I dunno" "Yes, we're not having boyfriend time or sex we're having a cliche sleepover like a bunch of middle school girls and if anyone complains they're sleeping on the front porch" "Yiu guys don't have a front porch" "Well they're sleeping by the front door then and they can freeze"

I've never seen him that set on something and so strict but it's still adorable even when he tries to be scary so I just giggle and cuddle my head against his neck "Your the cutest thing" "No I'm scary" "Nope your the cutest" "Well have fun on the door step then" "This sleepovers for me, you can't kick me out" "I can if I want" "Id just walk home or something, it'd work better with someone who lived in your house" "Stop ruining my wonderful plans" "Get the popcorn and chick flicks ready then" "Definitely"


	19. Chapter 19

Me and Patrick never had much of a deep chat so I'm a bit surprised when he climbs into the front seat and starts the car "Buckle up" "But we didn't even talk much" "We have an all night sleepover that you agreed to so we can talk then, we can talk in private and I think Frank and Pete wanna talk to you too" "Ok, he's my boyfriend I guess" "Yeah and he does care even if you guys seem to spend a lot of time with just whips and sex" "Whatever works I guess, we both like it"

At their house Patrick finds sleeping bags, blankets, an army of pillows and throws them on the living room floor then sits cross legged in the mess he's just created so I come sit in his lap and lean against him. I don't know if all friendships are supposed to be this physical but I've never had a close friend so I don't care, it can be whatever we want it to be and he gives good cuddles so I'll cuddle him if I want.

"Wanna talk now Patty" "About what" "What's up with you" "Not a lot I don't think" "How's school" "Hard as hell, I used  to want to be a surgeon or a proper doctor but then I watched Greys Anatomy and decided that I didn't, it's too much blood and stuff" "I think that shows slightly more dramatic" "But I can't handle blood and stuff, plus it's hard as hell and I can barely handle training to be a nurse so being a doctor would be a disaster" "You can do it though, your super smart" "Not really" "You must be, you did get into nursing school and that's hard" "I work hard, I'm not that smart" "No one gets smart without hard work" "I guess"

Frank and Pete get home sooner then I expected and seem really confused when they see the bomb site of pillows and blankets in the living room and me and Patrick cuddled up in the middle. It's a bit awkward so I just get off Patrick's lap and hug Frank who hugs me until my ribs almost break and Pete goes over to kiss Patrick, marking his territory as it seems. 

"Where have you been Gee" "I dunno" "I've missed you coming to see me every lunch and after school and it's being boring as hell" "I'm sorry" "I'm just wondering why" "I dunno"

Patrick extracts himself from his boyfriend and comes over to drag us over "Come on we're having a sleepover" "Patrick I'm a 32 year old man, I don't have sleepovers" "Well we're having a guys night or whatever you wanna call it, you can't say no" "Alright fine, what does this sleepover include" "Popcorn and movies and hanging out and deep conversations and games and no sex". Both Pete and Frank start complaining at that but he crosses his arms "No, shut up, we're having a god damn sleepover".

With a huff he walks off and starts making popcorn while Frank grumbles about how he hasn't had sex in a week and Pete just lies face first in a pillow.

Patrick comes back with popcorn, about a million bags of chocolate and lollies, chips and a bunch of fizzy drinks. "Right idiots, we're doing this shit properly" "Your an idiot baby" "Your my boyfriend Petey your supposed to support me" "Not when it deprives me of you" "You still have me just not my dick, suck it up"

I've never seen Patrick like this but I kinda like it, he gets all of us to do what he says better then I thought he'd be able to so it's surprising.

"First things first" He says turning to glare at me "What are you wearing" "Um clothes, you said clothes were mandatory" "Yes but why those clothes" "Why not" "Because you wear skirts and stuff usually" "I didn't feel like it" "And why is that" "I don't know" "Who's bullying you"

I splutter a bit on the handful of popcorn I'd just eaten since I never told him anything about Oli or why I was sad so I don't know how he knows and why he just brings it up randomly and publicly.

"Baby girl is someone hurting you" "No it's fine Frankie" "Really" "Yeah" "If someone is I'll suspend them" "You can't just do that" "If they're hurting you I can, I'm the principal so it's my job, I'm also your boyfriend so it's doubly my job" "I'll tell you some other time". I lean over to peck his lips and whisper to him "Thank you"

"These are deep midnight darkness conversations so come on" Patrick grabs my hand and starts yanking me upstairs and I don't know what's happened to him but I'm just gonna go with it. "Where are we going" "To dress you up" "Oh ok" "No sex though, Frank might want it but I say no" "Ok Patty we won't" "Good"

In Franks room there's a couple of new boxes and when I open them they're completely full of panties and stockings and corsets and all these beautiful things so I squeal and pull out a cute black and red skirt "Oh my god" "Frank felt bad for you and thought you were mad and got you them" "Oh my gosh" "I think he just likes spoiling you too" "This is amazing"

Ignoring how crap I've felt about wearing these things all week I just yank my clothes off and pull on a pair of bright panties "This is great" "Just put one of Franks shirts over that or something because I don't think anyone will resist you in all of this" "Not even you?" "Probably not, your pretty hot Gee" "Aw thanks Pattycakes"

I pull on a oversized shirt of Franks and link my fingers through Patrick's "Thanks for bringing me here" "I like you and I wanna help you" "Your awesome" "Let's take this stuff, I wanna play dress ups" "Your adorable" "I know"

He grabs the boxes and I skip after him downstairs. "Guys we're playing dress up" "No" "Don't be a hater Frankie" "I can if I want".

I run over and throw my arms around Frankie knocking him into the pillows as he grabs my waist in shock "Thank you so much daddy" "Where's the rest of your outfit princess" "I'll wear it later, when we can do something with it" "Ok baby, you look beautiful" "Really" "Yeah, gimme a twirl"

I giggle and stand up to twirl around and pull the shirt up to show me in the panties "You like" "Hell yes, come here sweetheart". I start towards him but Patrick grabs my arm "No, that's not allowed, can I try something, I've never worn anything like this" "Of course you can, your smaller then me so you'll fit and I wanna see it, you'd suit it I think" "Yiu don't mind if I wear it" "Just don't fuck Pete or anything in it"

He giggles so I grab the black and red skirt I looked at before and put it on then point at the box "Pick something" "You pick I don't know what to wear" "Ok". I get a pink sweater, white skirt, black stockings and white panties and hand them to him "Put them on" "Ok"

He runs off and comes back a couple of minutes just peeking around the doorway then when he walks in everyone's mouths just fall open. He looks adorable there, it looks so good on him and he's got a pretty feminine body so he looks even better then I ever could.

"Do you like" "Your beautiful" "Thanks, I kinda like it" "You can keep it if you want" "No it's yours" "No it's fine, it looks better on you then it could on me and if I want it I can ask for it back" "No it's ok" "Ok but if we all do something together you have to wear it" "I will" "Yay"

I take the skirt off because I prefer just the panties and Franks shirt but Patrick pulls the sweater sleeves over his hands and sits back down. "Hey don't I get anything" Pete jokes so I throw another pretty black sweater I found over "Here". He looks a bit shocked but we're mostly the same size and it's extra large so he fits easily and laughs "I don't think I look as good as Patrick" "It's pretty cute" "Thanks Gee but I look ridiculous"

He does look a but funny but he keeps it on and pulls Patrick in front of him probably to hide. "Is everyone wearing the clothes I got you" Frank says raising his eyebrow so I just nod "Looks like it" "What if I don't like it" "Too bad" "Naughty girl" "You wanna wear it" "Not really sweetheart just come here"

I settle down in his arms and after a lot of arguing mostly between Patrick and Frank they put on this new movie Bridget Jones Baby which seems kinda cool.


	20. Chapter 20

"Truth or dare Frankie Frank Frank" "This is stupid" "Nah come on" "No Patrick" "Everyone else did it" "No" "Your so boring" "I know". Patrick's decided since we're doing a middle school girl style sleepover he wants to play cliche games but Franks refusing so they're arguing again and it's kind of amusing. Seeing my tough, dominant, tattooed boyfriend getting bossed around by sweet, innocent Patrick in his pink skirt and sweater is kinda funny and I wanna see how this ends.

"Please Frankie" "Why" "Because we're having fun" "This is demeaning" "We're friends and we'll call it something else if you want" "Fine, I choose dare"

Patrick finally smiles and settles against Pete again "Hmm what should you do" "I really don't care" "Dares suck, from now on we're playing truth or truth" "Seriously" "Yes, also I dare you to eat a banana sexually" "Fuck no" "Do it" "I'm allergic" "No you just hate them, do it"

Rolling his eyes Frank gets one and glares at Patrick as he bites in. He spits it out straight away and throws the whole thing at Patrick "Fuck no, you and this dare can go to hell, I'm not doing it" "Fine, Gees turn for a truth"

I know exactly what he's going to ask since he stopped the conversation before so I sigh and let him ask "Who bullies you Gee Gee and why do you hate school?" "I don't hate school" "Yeah you do, I'm pretty sure you told me you did" "Well yeah I guess so" "Why" "I have no friends, it's boring and I don't like being around judgemental assholes all the time" "Do people bully you though" "Look at me, of course they do" "Your beautiful" "You guys like me but I'm gay and wear skirts, no one wants to get made fun of for being my friend and no one wants me near them in the locker room in case I perv on them and no one wants people to think they're dating me if we're friends" "I'm sorry" "It's fine, I don't need them or like them anyway, you guys are way better"

Patrick looks sad and reaches over to hold my hand tight as I lie in Franks comfy lap "I got bullied for a while too. Whenever Pete wasn't around because they thought we were dating and I was little and a nerd and I was easy to mess with" "People teased us all the time for being gay even though neither of us had come out and we weren't dating, I fought back more then Patrick though so more him then me"

They both look at Frank expectantly but he just smiles and leans back on his elbows "I was never bullied" "Lucky" "I was pretty hot in high school as big headed as it sounds so people mostly just knew me as the hot guy who spent most of his time with his drama teacher" "Really" "Yeah I was a huge drama kid and the teacher was like 20 so we were friends, everyone though we were hooking up but he was a wuss about it and wouldn't do it" "Unlike you who was willing to bang a teacher and now willing to bang a student" "Yup"

He's stretched out under me so I'm basically lying on Franks stomach which is surprisingly comfy "Can I ask a question now, when did you guys loose your virginity". They look at me weird but all answer "I was 22" Patrick says first which is kinda what I expected since he seems pretty innocent so wouldn't loose it underage or anything. "I was 15" Pete continues which I expected. "I was 27" I did not expect that, since Franks with me and he wanted to bang his drama teacher I thought it'd be while he was a teenager not only like 5 years ago.

"Are you kidding" "No I'm serious baby girl" "Why" "I had no one to loose it to" "But your hot and you said you were popular, I thought people would be lining up for you" "No I wasn't bullied but I wasn't popular, just kind of another decently attractive guy who was mostly invisible" "Who'd you loose it to" "A girl" "Gross" "I know, you all bottomed for guys your first time and I topped a girl, I'm such a weirdo" "How do you know that" "Your gay and submissive, so is Patrick and Pete's told me his before" "Oh, when did you bottom" "Never, haven't I told you this" "I think so, when have you been with a guy" "A couple of years ago when I gave up pleasing my family and admitted I was gay" "But you've never bottomed" "No and I don't plan to, when did you loose yours baby" "Last year, on my sixteenth birthday" "Barely legal there" "That was the point, I was finally able to so I did, I was drunk and so was he so it was awful"

"Alright my turn again, show me your tattoos" "You just had a turn to ask about our virginity Gee" "Too bad, show me your tattoos". Both Pete and Frank yank off their shirt so I can see theirs but Patrick pouts "I don't have any" "Yeah you do" Pete cuts in his eyes shining "Show them, you do have one, show show show". Patrick goes bright red and I feel really bad for him so I crawl over "You don't have to, I don't know if he's right or not but I just wanted to see which tattoos of Franks I'll be getting close and personal with later"

Patrick sighs and sits back cross legged and pulls one side of his skirt up so I can see some little words inked along the underneath of his thigh along the line of his panties "I got it when I was 22 and I was sad because I thought I'd never find anyone who loved me" "But you do, you have all of us" "I only had Pete and he had a boyfriend so I was lonely and depressed, Frank wasn't very close with us and I didn't know you so it was a bad time. Pete went with me and it says 'What a catch' which is from a song Pete wrote about me just so I remember that anyone who does see the tattoo must be really important and I do have people who care"

That's a really sweet idea so I let him push the skirt back down and wrap my arms around him "That's so sweet" "Yeah I wanted it to important to me" "I never noticed it before" "That's the point, if I was a slut or gave my body away or did something stupid they wouldn't see it, only if I let someone in completely and trusted them and showed them would they see it. It just reminds me anyone who sees it must be a catch and just to remind me I am important and I am a catch, I'm not a second choice" "Your not a slut though, only important people would see it" "I was drunk my first time like you, I didn't wanna let it happen again" "Well you have us and we care about you and it's a beautiful idea" "Your perfect" "So are you"

We've gotten so deep and I do like it but I guess it is almost 1am and if you wanna get to know a person then late at night is a good time to get all the secrets and deep conversations out.

"Anyone else got any secrets or deep conversations" I say but they all just kinda sit there so I go back to Frank "Show me some tattoos" "You've seen most of them" "Show me some". Slowly he works his way down his body showing me a lot of the tattoos and what they mean and I like them, the scorpion on his necks still firmly my favourite though, he's got some cool ones in some lovely sexy places though.

"How about you Pete" "What about it" "Show me something". He has a lot less then Frank but he has a tramp stamp that I never noticed and apparently he has quite a few under his pants that he isn't gonna show unlike Frank so next time I see him naked I'm gonna look. My favourites his thorn necklace and the bat heart dipping under the line of his jeans and I love it. They both have such sexy tattoos and Patrick's is so cute and I want tattoos now, if only I wasn't so scared of needles.

It's late so we decide to get to sleep and all grab sleeping bags and pillows. Frank grabs a blanket and wraps us both up in our sleeping bags so we're cuddled close together and I like it. We often fall asleep together after sex but he doesn't often intentionally cuddle up with me and just fall asleep with me while we're fully dressed.

Frank falls asleep quickly so I'm lying there mostly awake trying to fall asleep but I can't. After a while I hear someone else rustling around and turning so I look over my shoulder and see Pete looking like he's asleep and Patrick lying there staring at the ceiling obviously awake.

Carefully I extract myself from Franks arms and go over to kneel next to Patrick "Hey" "Hey Gee" "You ok" "Yeah I'm not good at falling asleep places I'm not used to, it's kinda uncomfortable and cold". It was his idea to do this and he's tried so hard of make us enjoy it and have fun and do things so I feel bad for him so I sit next to him "Scoot over".

His sleeping bags huge so I can slip in next to him and let him tuck his head into my neck "Is this better" "Yeah your a comfy pillow and your so warm" "Wanna sleep here with me then" "Is that ok" "Of course, I offered didn't I" "I meant with Frank and Pete" "They'll be fine with it, I'm just helping you sleep" "Ok, goodnight" "Night Patty"

He's like a beautiful teddy bear and it's nice here. Franks fine without me and Patrick likes me here so I do like cuddling with him and I fall asleep with my arms holding his waist securely and my face buried in his blonde hair.


	21. Chapter 21

****

I'm shaken awake as the bag swings around and it feels like an earthquake so I hold Patrick tighter in terror. When I finally open my eyes Franks smirking down at me "What are you doing" "Carrying you outside". Him and Pete lift us up and I don't wanna wake Patrick so I can't really move as they put us down outside the front door then run back inside and lock the door. I guess this might have been a bad idea not to wake up earlier or to sleep with Patrick.

A few minutes later Patrick wakes up and hugs me tighter with a little whimper so I pull the sleeping bag tighter around us and try to keep him warm in my arms. I guess I do a good job because he falls asleep again and doesn't seem to notice we're outside now which is why he's so cold.

I must fall asleep at some point too because when I wake up again we're back inside and Franks chewing some toast as he watches us. "Hey Frankie" I whisper making him smile "Good morning baby girl" "Did you bring us in" "Yeah I felt bad and you both just fell asleep again and that's no fun, is he asleep" "Yeah he slept through most of it" "I'm impressed" "He woke a bit outside since he was cold but fell asleep again" "Watcha doing in there anyway" "He was cold and I felt bad" "Oh yeah he's always cold, thats why him and Pete don't sleep together much, Patrick wants like 5 blankets and Pete wants to throw them all off" "Well I'm fine with him" "It's kinda cute" "Really" "Yeah"

I stroke along Patrick's bare thighs until he wakes up and nuzzles into my neck making me giggle as it tickles. "Morning Patty" "Hey Gee" "How you doing" "Your so nice and warm" "We need to get up" "No" "Why" "We're still having a sleepover" "Still?" "All weekend" "Well ok then, don't you want Pete" "I'll have him later, I don't wanna move"

I stay holding him and pull him up so I can see Frank finishing his toast and Pete leaning against the wall watching us "So what's up with this sleepover" "It's still going apparently". With another little whimper Patrick cuddles into my side and keeps his arms around me "We're having a sleepover so sit down and get back in pyjamas" "I never got pyjamas" "But you've both changed so go change and pyjamas" "No" "Take off your jeans then and just have boxers and your shirt"

They both give in and do it then wrap themselves in blankets "So what shall we do" Frank asks and we all sit in silence for a while until he asks again "What do you wanna do, can we still not have sex Patty?" "I guess we can have sex now, you and Pete will probably die if you don't" "Good, I wanna play something" "Play?" "Some kind of stripping game" "Spin the bottle strip" "Yeah I guess, not much skill but sure"

Pete gets a bottle and I'm forced to let Patrick go and sit in the circle properly as they spin it. Somehow after all 3 of the first ones landing on me so I'm only in panties before anyone else has even taken anything off it doesn't land on me anymore so I sit there as everyone else gets more naked. Finally we're all down to only one thing on and when it spins it lands on Pete so he just rolls his eyes and easily takes his boxers off. Next it's Frank then Patrick so I just squeal and lie back "I won" "You cheating naughty girl?" "Nope just lucky" "What's the punishment then" "For winning?" "No for Pete, he lost so what do you want him to do" "I won and we agreed there can be sex now so I want him to blow me" "Naughty slut" "Yup, I've blown him so I want one back"

Pete crawls over so I stand up and let him drag my panties down for me to step out of then out his hands on my thighs "You gonna let me do this by myself" "No, Frank never sucks me off and if he does it's only when I'm tied up so I'm bossing you around" "You are a naughty slut aren't you"

He lets me hold his head and sucks me quickly until I squeak and come in his mouth then push him away and flop into Franks lap "Now what" "Other people need to get off" "But I won so no, we gotta do more games and shit" "What do you wanna do then since you won"

I think for a bit then shrug "I dunno Patrick can choose, he's good with ideas". Patrick smiles and grabs the sweater he had to take off "Can I put this on" "Nope we're all staying naked" "Aw but it's adorable" "You can wear it later" "Fine but I wanna go shopping" "Why" "I like shopping" "We can do that later, we're all naked and horny" "Ok, I guess so"

Patrick pouts so I grab him and pull him away from the pillow he's hugging to attack his lips then push him onto his back "You horny Patty baby" "Yeah" "Well then". I slide down his body and take him into my mouth and when Frank smacks my ass I rock against it and suck faster. "Fucking whore baby girl, your a fucking whore" I feel Franks boner against my ass then he slams in with no other warning but I'm pretty used to it by now even if it still hurts a bit.

"P-Petey come here" Patrick whimpers holding his hand out and Pete does what he wants and looks down at him "What are you gonna do to me" "What do you want" "I really like that pretty tongue of yours in my ass, you never do that unless we're with these guys" "Then come here baby"

Pete hovers over Patrick and let's him slip his tongue in and I suck as fast as I can so he moans against Pete's ass. Patrick comes first into my mouth then after watching his boyfriend come Pete grabs his own hard on and jerks himself off so it's just me and Frank.

Frank doesn't take much longer but I already got the blowjob from Pete so Frank leans down to eat me out even though he's technically tasting himself on me. Patrick slides under me to bite along my neck and Pete just sits there on his phone with one of his hands casually holding his boyfriends. Soon I come onto Patrick's hand stroking me so everyone just collapses back in content.

"Now what" Pete says since he's still just sitting on his phone holding Patrick who looks up as he answers "I dunno" "Didn't you wanna go shopping" "Yes, Starbucks and pizza and fun time" "Then I guess that's what we'll do" "Can I put the skirt on again" "Anything you want" "But I'll look lame" "No it's fine, Gee wears it all the time and he's fine" "Are you sure" "Yeah your beautiful" "Thanks"

I reach my hand out for Patrick so he grabs it and picks up the pieces of clothes that are thrown everywhere and comes upstairs with me. I'm still cold and not in the mood for girly stuff today so I just put my boxers, jeans and hoodie from yesterday back on then turn to Patrick "Are you getting dressed" "I'm not good at this"

Giggling I help him put in the skirt, panties and sweater then after a lot of interesting pulling he manages to get the knee high stocking on and a pair his white vans since my shoes would never fit him. He runs a hand through his blonde hair and smiles "How do I look" "Beautiful" "Can you put eyeliner on me" "Ooh yes yes yes"

I find an unused eyeliner pencil and draw on his eyes then I find my favourite one to put on myself and twirl around "We ready?" "Yup we're both looking fabulous" "Definitely"

I grab his hand again and we skip downstairs where Pete and Frank are waiting dressed. "Tada" I burst into the room and Patrick follows just going straight to Pete to wrap himself in his arms to try to hide a bit. He looks super hot so I want him to just get used to it and enjoy it if he wants to wear it but I guess he'll get better at it. "Shall we shop Frankie" "Yup, let's go you beautiful boys".


	22. Chapter 22

Somehow Patrick talks me into staying another night so when I wake up on Sunday I'm cuddled up with Frank naked in his bed.

We didn't close the curtains so it's bright and I need coffee so I pull on a pair of boxers and go down to make some since everyone always needs some in the morning.

Two cups of very well made coffee later and still everyone's asleep so I go up holding my next cup to see what they're doing. Franks rooms empty so I go down the hall towards Pete's where I know Patrick slept with him last night but Frank comes out and shuts the door behind him before I can get there.

"Hey Frankie" "Hey baby" "I was gonna ask if people want coffee" "I'd love it princess" "I've got some made so I can go ask Pete and Patrick" "I don't think so baby girl, Pete's having a bad day and I think he just needs his best friend so maybe stay out of the way" "Oh I'm sorry" "Sorry for what" "I don't know, being here and not knowing and that he's sad" "None of that's your fault, we can't do anything so we'll just let Patrick work his magic, he's been there for him since they were kids so we should just stay downstairs"

Frank puts a firm hand on my shoulder and steers me down to the kitchen and I know Franks just looking after them but it really feels like I'm a delinquent getting thrown out of somewhere. "Should I leave daddy" "No angel it's fine, I like having you here and we don't have much chance during the week, I'm sure it'll be fine and it's ok if it's just us" "I feel like I'm intruding" "No your not, if anything though I guess we both are, I've lived with them for a while but Patrick firmly kicked me out so this is where I'll stay for a while" "I'll stay with you then" "Ok baby, I'm gonna watch some Supernatural" "You like that show" "Yup, too much time around people 8 years younger then me and I start liking teenager shows" "I like it too so let's watch" "Whatever you want"

We end up watching our way through about half of the first season then he goes to get some more coffee and a bag of crackers he found since neither of us want to cook or eat much.

Finally Patrick and Pete come down when it's almost lunchtime. Pete super pale and looks even worse then last time and he's holding Patrick like a life line which I guess he might actually be for Pete. Patrick looks tired but he's smiling softly at Pete so I guess this is why he's so good at making Pete happy because they care about each other so much.

"Hey Patty do you guys want coffee" "Yeah that'd be awesome Gee" "Ok I'll make some, I was gonna make us some more anyway". I quickly make up some more coffee and since they both look like they need it, I only put a tiny bit of milk in Pete and Patrick's.

"Here you go guys" "Thanks" Patrick sighs and leans against Pete and takes a sip "What are you guys planning for today" "Not a lot, we were just gonna hang out, watch some stuff then I really need to go home before Mikey murders me" "Ok I think we'll do the same, except hopefully your brother won't murder us" "No that'll just be me"

Pete's like a child pretty much cuddling up to Patrick like they're attached at the hip and I don't know if it's adorable or kind of worrying. "Pete are you really ok" "Yeah Gee, it's just a bad day" "I know I'm probably annoying but if you need anything I'll help, I wanna do anything I can" "You can't do anything, thank you though" "I just care so I don't wanna leave you sad" "I'll be fine, I just need Patrick, thank you for caring"

Pete seems to get a bit less pale and he seems a bit better so I'm glad at least Patrick can make him better and maybe all of us just hanging out makes him slightly better.

We all watch some more Supernatural and Frank makes some strangely done spaghetti for lunch but he's the only other one who can cook at all since Pete's not really in the mood so it's good enough.

"Gee" "Yeah daddy" "We should go somewhere" "Go somewhere where" "I dunno just out" "A principal out with his student could be a bit hard to explain" "I know but I just wanna do something with you"

Pete sighs and reaches over to grab my wrist and hold it tight "Don't leave because of me, I'm sorry" "Why are you sorry" "I ruin everything" "You don't ruin anything" "Today was supposed to be fun" "Then we'll make it fun" "I'm sorry" "Don't be, we'll just have a day inside or me and Frank can go out, it doesn't really matter"

I slide my hand down to hold his and squeeze it tight "We're friends remember, we'll do whatever you need us to" "Can you sing" "Not well but I can" "Can you and Patrick sing for me" "Of course" "It's usually just Patrick with Frankie playing guitar" "Well I happily will"

Frank runs upstairs and gets a really pretty brown wood guitar and puts it down on his lap. We awkwardly sit for a minute until Pete asks for nirvana so me and Patrick attempt a very bad version of Teen Spirit then some TØP and random songs Frank says he knows how to play that we know some of the words to. It's a disaster quite honestly since our voices don't work in the rock songs, some songs we only know the chorus, some Frank can't play more then two chords and we sing over each other and it doesn't work very well but it makes Pete happy so it works. It's hilarious honestly and we have an awesome time making a complete fool of ourselves.

By the time Frank gives up and chucks his guitar away we're out of breath from singing and laughing and Pete's smiling again and when he lets go of my hand and takes Patrick with him to make lunch I'm happy to cuddle into Frank. "That went well" "Yeah it did, your a good singer baby girl" "I sucked then" "Well yeah but you have a pretty voice, you just need to learn the words to most of the songs" "Oh shut up" "Just telling the truth sweetheart"


	23. Chapter 23

Things are awesome for another week then everything kind of go to hell.

Franks told Oli and his friends off since he saw them hitting me in the hall one day so I'm way happier at school and go to see Frank pretty much every lunchtime which he definitely enjoys so things seem good. Pete's happy, Patrick's happy, Franks happy and horny and I'm pretty happy.

Then everything stops. Pete goes downhill again and starts having more bad days then he has good and Patrick sends all his time looking after him and just being there for his best friend and boyfriend. Patrick doesn't seem to mind and he always makes Pete feel better but even when Pete's having a good day they spend most of their time together doing I don't even know what. That leaves me and Frank together alone most of the time which is why things start going a bit bad,

He's amazing with his dick and I've always known that but we're very different people so we're not good at spending all day together. We usually fuck in his office or do something so whenever I go to their house we do the same and it's still mind blowing sex but then we have trouble deciding what to do. There's only so much sex you can have before your dicks kind of just done for the day and we manage to hit that every day.

What are two very different people supposed to do together when it's just them for a whole day and they've already exhausted the thing they do best, that's the whole problem.

I've started realising that me and Frank just is not going to work because we just don't work. He's good for a hook up and he's a pretty cool guy but us dating just doesn't work. We might be good friends but we don't even know each other and with 15 years between us it gets very awkward very fast. I think Frank knows too because by now the whole relationships basically just sex and flirting with each other, which honestly we very well.

I come to this conclusion very quickly as Frank finishes inside me and unties me so we can lie side by side in his bed. Usually we'd hang around awkwardly for a while until I just make an excuse to go home so I decide not to prolong the awkwardness and just leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow daddy" "Wait baby we need to talk" "Yeah, about what" "Us" "What about us" "You know what". He's definitely realised the same things as me and the conversation is going to be very awkward but we've never been good at talking so we just need to get this out.

"We're just not working are we" "Not really, you've known that a while haven't you baby girl" "Yeah I've started to realise" "The sex is good but that's not a proper relationship" "Yeah" "I'm still risking my job and a life in prison for you though" "I know and I'd never tell anyone or get you in trouble, I just don't know if I wanna do this anymore" "The sex or the relationship or what" "All of it I guess, maybe if you want the sex we can but I don't know" "Maybe we should just try being friends for a bit, I don't know you, all I know if how good you are with your hands and mouth and dick" "Friends then" "Ok, I'm Gerard Way and I like girls clothes, sucking cock and music" "Oh my gosh your ridiculous, I'm Frank Iero, I also like music, getting my cock sucked and I'm your principal" "Well nice to meet you again even though I already know you" "You too sweetheart, maybe we can continue this friendship at lunch tomorrow" "Yeah"

I head home to where Mikey's waiting for me and I think this could just work. He's awesome and maybe if we get to know each other the friendship could work even though I doubt a relationship ever could. I like him and I love it when he bangs me over a table but I don't love him and I don't think I ever could.

Like the great big brother he is Mikey notices I'm feeling bad and I'm just confused so he orders us pizza and we just hang out and have some brother time which I think is just what I need. I just broke up with my boyfriend and we have to start everything from the beginning again and I've partially lost Pete and Patrick since I won't be at their house much anymore and they're too busy with each other lately to notice me. They're my only friends and everything's a bit stuffed so having Mikey's nice, he's always gonna be there for me which I'm super happy about.


	24. Chapter 24

I pick up the phone as I walk to math class and all I get a bunch of sobbing and unintelligent sounds from the other end and I don't know if it's a wrong number or what but I'm worried about this person.

"Hey calm down what's going on" "G-G-G-Gee" "Patrick is that you, are you ok" "N-no, no they said they won't be here and I need you and it's been so long and I can't find his breath and I'm scared" "Patrick calm down, what's happening" "I don't know, p-please help" "Where are you" "At h-home" "I'm gonna come ok, stay with me, are you alone". This makes him start crying even harder so I try to calm him down as I run across the road out of school to my car and floor it towards their house.

I still can't get him to tell me why he's so hysterical so I speed down the roads and go through 3 red lights so I get to his house in less then 5 minutes. An ambulance is in front and it gives me a horrible feeling so I run in upstairs and find Patrick collapsed on the floor in him and Pete's bedroom crying his eyes out. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him but there's a badly cut piece of rope hanging from the fan on the ceiling so I have an even worse feeling.

"Patrick, Patty baby come here" He's crying too hard to move so I sit beside him and wrap him in my arms and let him sob into my chest. "Patty what's happened" "G-Gee p-please" I'm obviously not getting anything out of Patrick but I need to know what's even though in my gut I already know what's going on.

"Come on baby we're going downstairs" "I can't" "Why not" "I can't leave here, I don't want to" "It'll all be ok, come on we're going downstairs". Slowly I help him to his feet and Patrick let's me slowly take him downstairs as he continues to clutch at my jacket sobbing like he's never going to stop.

An ambulance officer walks in the door as we come down and looks at poor Patrick them me holding him and sighs "Are you two coming in the ambulance" "Yes we will" "Ok hurry". Patrick isn't actually able to hurry so I grab a hoodie for him to keep warm and pull him to sit in the back.

Like I thought Pete's lying on a stretcher hooked up to a ridiculous amount of machines and generators with a horrible rope burn around his neck. Pete tried to hang himself. I can't believe it, I thought he was going to be ok, I can't even imagine how bad Patrick must be feeling right now.

Patrick takes one look at Pete lying there looking so horrible and lifeless and breaks down again so I turn him away in the seat to put my body in his vision so he can't see him. He's shaking and crying so I put the hoodie on him then take off my jacket and wrap that around him as well and keep him tight in my arms.

He must of found him there. Patrick must of come home from school and found his best friend and most important person in the world to him hanging from their bedroom ceiling. I can't believe how horrible it must be for him, no wonder he's a mess.

Patrick's distracted me until now but he's crying so badly I just take out my phone and quickly text Frank to tell him he needs to meet us at the hospital. Telling him what happened over text would be horrible but I need him to hurry and I can't deal with everything on my own so I need him. He knows Patrick and Pete better then me so he can deal with this, I'm 17 and I've been sheltered all my life so I don't know what to do when one of my friends is almost dead and the other is a hysterical broken mess in my arms. I just need Frank, Frank can make everything better and he can make everything good again.

The ambulance pulls out of the driveway as the lady from before gets in the back with us and slams the doors. She and another doctor in the back tend to Pete and I keep Patrick's eyes away from him and stay right in the way of his sight so he won't have to see that and deal with that anymore.

We speed down the road and before I realise and before Patrick's calmed down even a bit we get there and they throw the doors open to get Pete out into the hospital. I force Patrick's head into my chest and hug him close as they push Pete past and a bunch of people meet them and help wheel him in.

I don't know how much longer we sit there as Patrick sobs and hits at my chest trying to get away but I don't trust him to not try and do the same as Pete did since he's so consumed in sadness. Finally he calms down and his sobs are reduced to just sniffles and little hiccups so I loosen my grip on him "Patty, are you ok" "Why are you asking me, Petes the one who's almost d-d-". He can't say that his best friend might be dead so I shake my head and hold him tight again "No, he's not dead, he won't die I believe it, it'll all be fine" "No, nothing will ever be fine again" "Yes it will, and I want to know if I can trust you not to hurt yourself if I let you go" "I won't" "Good, imagine if Pete is alright and you hurt yourself, he'd freak, don't put him through that and don't put yourself through this pain" "Can we go" "Let's go see what's happening.

No ones told us to get out and there's no one around when we get out so I guess they're used to hysterical people needing some time after disasters happen.

We walk together through the doors and up to the front desk where Patrick's confidence ends but he tightens his arms around my waist and looks up at the receptionist. "We need Pete Wentz, he was just brought in" "Oh is that the boy they brought in who-". I cut her off straight away because I don't need Patrick to fall apart again "Yes, where is he" "He's in a private room, the doctors are with him so go up to Level 4 Room 43 and they'll tell you when you can see him" "Ok thank you"

Patrick's silent and shaky again as we go up the elevator and wait on the plastic chairs outside the room and the only good part is he seems slightly more in control of himself and can think at least.

It's almost 20 minutes later when Frank runs down the hall and collapses next to me and hits his head back on the wall. "It took that girl so long to find where I should go and I got so lost, I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier" "It's ok Frankie, I'm glad your here"

Frank wraps me in a hug then goes to kneel down in front of Patrick and whisper to him so I go to find a cafe or something to get some coffee because this stressful situation definitely requires something to get us through this.

I get some strong black coffee for all three of us and as I come back they're letting Frank and Patrick into Pete's room so I go in after them and hand them the drinks. Pete looks so helpless and lifeless just lying there and it feels awful, I don't like him like this I just want the fun beautiful boy back.

"G-Gee" Patrick sniffles so I go to wrap him in my arms again and kiss the top of his head "It'll be ok" "No no no no no, I want my Pete back, we've spent more then 15 years together and he's my fucking brother, he's more then my brother he's everything to me, I can't live without him" "Yes you can, you can always do it Patty" "No" "He'll be fine, look here comes the doctor he'll tell us everything's ok"

I honestly just hope the doctor has good news because I've told Patrick so much stuff and if he says Pete's not ok I think Patrick will grab the nearest sharp object.

"Ok guys, I'm going to keep it simple" The tall male doctor says as he walks in and clicks the door shut behind him "Pete will be ok and you found him in time but he's in a coma so he could wake up in a couple of days or weeks but it's almost certain he will wake up at some point".

Patrick whimpers and nods "I won't leave him until he does" "No darling you can't" I whisper back because that would hurt him so much and if for some reason Pete doesn't wake up he'll spend weeks and months just waiting here for something that'll never happen, he has to live without Pete for a bit and trust that he'll wake up without Patrick there 24/7.

"Gee he's my best friend and my brother and my everything, I'm not leaving, you can't make me leave" "Patrick I can't stop you coming every day but you have to leave at some point, you can't stay here if it takes weeks for him to wake up" "Yes I can" "They'll call if he wakes up" "No, I have to be here for him" "No, he'd want you to live your life so you can't" "I'll have my phone with me every second" "That's fine but you have to keep living, he's strong so he'll wake up, he knows you love him so he'll wake up, you have to believe" "I do, I need to go home" "We just got here" "I can't see him like this, I can't be here. I'll be here tomorrow and everyday until he wakes up but I can't handle this anymore for today"

I nod and stroke my fingers through his hair and turn to Frank "Do you wanna come" "I presume you came in the ambulance so yeah, I'll drive you guys, I'll give the doctor out numbers though" "Ok, I'll meet you in the front of the building"

Patrick needs air and he needs to get away so I take him down to walk along the foot path for a bit as he sips his hot coffee. "Gee don't leave me" "I won't, I'm staying the night and as many nights as you need" "Really" "Yeah, anything for you" "Thank you, I can't be alone" "I would never let you be"

We turn around at an intersection and walk back along the foot path to the door of the hospital "Here comes Frank so we'll go home" "Your too good to me Gee" "No, I'm not doing enough I don't think, but I care about you, I really really do so let's go home" "Ok"


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick falls apart again slightly in the car and starts crying softly as Frank drives so I hug him again, taking off my seat belt and ignoring the rules to try to calm him back down. I don't like the idea of him staying in the house where he found Pete but there's not a lot we can do, maybe he'll be fine because he has to learn to be able to live and deal with the sadness otherwise he'll just spend weeks as a crying broken lump.

Since I don't know whats happening in Petes room I take him inside and into his own room since there's hopefully nothing in here to trigger anymore frantic crying and breakdowns.

"G-Gee" "Yeah Patty" "Stay with me" "I'm not leaving, I'd never leave you" "Your staying the night?" "Yeah, I'm staying right here" "No it's ok, go be with Frankie, I'll be fine here" "Why would I do that" "Do what" "Go with Frankie instead of staying with you" "He's your boyfriend so I thought you'd wanna cheer each other up, don't let me stop you"

I'm really confused but me and Frank did only break up yesterday and in all the drama of today we probably never told Pete and Patrick so they don't know. Patrick thinks we're still together but we're not, that's why he's telling me I don't have to stay even though I think he wants me to and I want to anyway just to take care of him.

"I'm staying here babe" "No don't let me ruin the day for you" "Patrick I need to tell you something" "What" "Me and Frank broke up" "W-what" "We broke up" "When" "Yesterday" "You broke my best friends heart?" "No I didn't break his heart and he didn't break mine, we have great sex but we're not in love and we don't work well together" "But you do, your awesome together" "No we don't work, we're trying to be friends but everything's awkward when we're together, maybe if we all hang out together it's alright but together it doesn't work, we don't love each other so it just doesn't work"

Patrick seems even sadder now and just hugs me and pushes his face into my chest "I'm sorry about everything Gerard" "Nothing's your fault" "Everything's ruined" "That's not your fault, Pete isn't your fault and me and Frank isn't your fault and it's not about you. Your the thing making it better, if I didn't have you I'd be so sad because Pete's not here and I broke up with Frank so I wouldn't have anyone, thank you for being here" "Am I helping you" "Yes, so much" "I'm glad, will you stay with me" "I already said I will" "I need to sleep, I know it's only like 8 but I need to sleep" "I know, get changed now ok"

Patrick nods and pulls out a blue shirt and batman pyjama pants then starts taking off his jeans so I look away and let him change and sit on the bed. "Hey Gerard do you want some clothes" "Yeah I can just wear a shirt and boxers or something if you want" "It's ok, you let me wear your stuff and I'll let you have anything you want, I don't want you to get cold"

He gets me boxers, a hoodie and plain black pyjama pants which I change into then sit in his bed next to him and put an arm around him "Do you wanna sleep now" "Yes, yes please Gee" "Ok, do you want me to sleep on the floor or what" "Your staying with me?" "Of course, that's what I said" "Ok, you can have the bed if you want and I'll stay on the floor" "No way, I'll be fine" "Sleep with me then" "What" "Stay in bed with me" "Are you sure" "Yes, please just hold me, be with me for a bit, I don't wanna be alone" "Ok, I won't let you be alone, I'll be here with you"

I'm not sure if this is the best idea but I let him get in then get in beside him and hold him close. We're barely fitting since the bed is pretty small and I can see why they usually stay in Pete's room but it's nice and hopefully all he can feel is me so he'll be happy at least for the night.

"Gerard come closer" "I can't get any closer" "I just need more of you". I push him back against the wall and even though I'm not awfully bigger then him I put my arms around him and hold him to my chest. He's totally trapped there and I thought he'd be scared but he just sighs and burrows even deeper into me "This is perfect, thank you Gee" "Anything for you" "I just wanna be so wrapped in you and forget everything" "Then do that, just be with me and forget the world"

Patrick curls up against me even more and shivers "It's cold, come here" "Here take this". I pull off my hoodie then gently wiggle it onto Patrick on top of his shirt and hug him against my bare chest "There you go darling, are you better now" "You could have gotten me another one" "Yeah but I don't mind, I don't wanna move from you" "Thank you, barely anyone's ever treated me this good" "Only me and Pete?" "Yeah, pretty much" "Well you deserve to be treated amazing so that's what I'll do" "Thank you, Frank should have held onto you" "Well he's still got me, just not on his dick anymore" "And I have you too" "You'd have me even if we were still dating" "But not like this" "Maybe not but you'll always have me however you need me"

We lie in silence and I just enjoy the feel of his soft warm breath against my chest and enjoy having someone to sleep like this with since I hadn't done this with Frank in ages.

"Gee I can't sleep, can we talk" "I don't think I'll be getting to sleep for a while either so sure, whatever you need" "What do you wanna talk about" "Anything you want" "It wasn't our fault that you and Frank broke up was it" "No you guys kept us together, when you left to spend time together all week we realised how we don't work, it was fun as a group and the group sex was good since all sex with Frank is good but yeah, without you guys everything's awkward" "Oh, I guess its best then" "Yeah I told you, I don't love him and even if things hadn't got awkward we would have broken up because a relationship needs love and we didn't have that so once we needed more from each other then sex it was going to fall apart"

After a second of silence Patrick tightens his hand on my shoulder and yells out "I was going to break up with Pete". There's silence until I figure out what to say which is a while and probably doesn't make Patrick feel good. "What are you talking about" "I was thinking about breaking up with him" "Why" "Same as you guys, I don't love him" "But you do" "Yeah, he's my best friend and my brother and my soulmate but I don't wanna marry him, I don't wanna have kids or have sex or anything. He's my best friend and kissing feels wrong, touching feels wrong, it all feels wrong. We cuddle and be naked around each other all the time, we have since we were kids but I don't wanna have sex, it's alright sex but your right, I want love and I love him like a brother and a guardian and just everything but I can't explain it" "It's like kissing your mother or something, you love her with all your heart and you never wanna loose her but you don't wanna have sex with her" "Yeah, he's closer to me then any friend or family member or anything and I never want to loose him but I also never want to have to have sex with him again, it's like sex with a cat or something, it feels wrong, it feels so wrong" "You love him but there's no spark, there's no lust, there's nothing like that" "No just brotherly affection and best friend affection"

It's a shock I have to say, I thought they worked but maybe that's what they thought about me and Frank, we just don't work in the way we should. Me and Frank work for sex but not for love, Pete and Patrick work for best friends and love but not sex and maybe that's why these relationships are failing. 

"Gee, do you think he knew" "What" "Do you think Pete knew I didn't wanna be with him and I caused this" "No no no no no, he couldn't know if you didn't know yourself and he wouldn't just do this" "What if it was me" "It wasn't, I know it. Maybe if you told him he might have got upset but there's no way he could have known and there's no way he'd do it if he did think you were going to break up with him. What if you didn't think it and he attempted this, he wouldn't do it unless he was sure and he couldn't be sure"

I think Patrick is really hurting and this conversation has gone too far so we can keep talking tomorrow after he sleeps and clears his head like he needs to.

"Patrick come on, this isn't your fault and you need to sleep, it's time to sleep" "Stay with me?" "Of course" "Stay with me always" "Always, I'll be here as long as you need and if that's the rest of our lives then that's how long I'll be here"


	26. Chapter 26

Patrick wakes me up crying and thrashing around and trying to get out of my arms as he mumbles incoherently. I hold him tight and whisper to him until he calms down and stops hitting at my chest. "Patty" "Y-yeah" "Are you ok" "Yeah" "What happened" "Nightmare" "Are you sure your ok now" "Mhm" "Do you wanna sleep now" "No it's too light outside, I can't" "Wanna get up" "No can we stay here" "Whatever you want"

We stay there cuddling for a while and I grip at his clothed back placing little kisses along his forehead. "I like this Gee" "Like what" "Being here like this" "If it's what you want I'll do it, I like it too, me and Frankie barely did this" "I always make Pete do this, we did it often even when we didn't date" "I'm a physical person so I need it but Franks not the cuddling type" "Well I am and since neither of us have someone to cuddle with we can cuddle together" "I like that" "I like you" "I like you too Patty, your pretty damn awesome" "I need coffee" "Let's go make some"

It's a school day and I ditched most of yesterday to help Patrick so I really need to go but I take my time making us coffee and staying with him until Frank comes downstairs.

"You gonna be ok here by yourself all day" "I don't have school but yeah I think so" "Text me?" "You don't have to spend all the time with me, it's ok if you get sick of me" "No I wanna text you all day, I hate school and I don't really have any other friends to hang out with so I wanna have you, plus I wanna make sure your ok" "Ok, do you have snapchat" "Yeah" "Wanna do that instead" "Sure, I have it literally just to send Frank nudes" "I don't need your nudes" "Yeah I know, I like it though, I get to see your face and I feels more personal" "Let's do that then"

Frank pops his head around the door smirking and holding his coffee "You can still send me nudes if you want, I won't object to that pretty little body" "Nah, the Gerard's dick train has left the Frankie station" "I don't know what the hell you were trying to say but I'll take that as a no" "Good"

I run up to get some of the least revealing clothes I can find from my sexy stuff box since they're the only clothes I have. Once I'm dressed I run down and get into Franks car so he can drive me most of the way then I'll walk the last few minutes so people don't see us together.

Schools lame but I talk to Patrick most of the time and he's really fun and today's filters are awesome so I send a lot of very aesthetic selfies that he better appreciate. Also I sneakily take pictures of cute guys I see and of people I hate just to make fun of them.

I'm called out of class just before lunch so I just happily skip down the hall to see Frank. I know I won't get in trouble so I dunno what he wants but I don't really care, anythings better then class or being a loner all lunch.

"Hello Frankie Frankie Frankie, what's u-ahh" I call out as I go in but he grabs my waist so I cry out and spin around "What are you doing". His eyes are dark and I know this look too well and it still turns me on even though it shouldn't.

"What did you call me" "I called you Frankie" "And what are you supposed to call me" I look up at him for a minute thinking then look down and smile "Sir" "Good girl". He chucks me onto his desk and I spread my legs for him to stand between and slide his hands up to stroke my panties. "Do you want this" "Well duh" "We did break up" "Yeah because we don't wanna date but that doesn't stop sex, we're both single and horny and we do have pretty bomb ass sex" "You sound so gangster" "That's nowhere near gangster" "It's still cute"

He presses a kiss to the inside of my thigh and snaps the band of my panties up to make me squeal and glare at him "Oi that's not nice" "I'm not nice" "Don't be a tease" "Your the tease here, didn't you totally reject me when I said you could send me nudes this morning, that wasn't nice, you were the one who said we should stop this. I've been totally open about wanting your ass the whole time, your like a teenage girl with these mixed signals" "Yeah I think we should stop but a bit of sex is fine" "You just don't know what you want" "I don't, we're both single and horny though as I said so why not" "True, why not"

He pulls my panties down and then slips one of his long tattooed fingers into me. It hasn't been long since we last did this but usually we'd have sex once a day minimum so going like 3 days without it feels really weird now that we're doing it again.

"S-sir, oh fuck" "More?" "Yes, sir please" "Naughty girl" "Mhm, please, I just want your cock". Despite me just moaning and begging him he slowly preps me and takes his time rolling on a condom and lubing himself up until I'm ready to just give up and get a dildo or something because he's pissing me off so much.

"Frankie, hurry the fuck up" "Wait" "God damn it your so annoying" "Shut your fucking mouth". He flips me onto my stomach and produces handcuffs from somewhere to chain my wrists together "Don't be a whore, I'll do what I want and you'll call me sir and do what I say" "Sorry sir" "Shut up".

He smacks my ass and spreads my legs "This is inconvenient" "Sorry sir" "Naughty slut, come here". He yanks my hips so my feet hit the ground and I'm just bent over as he keeps kneading his hands on my ass cheeks "There were go that's better, much better for me to fuck this pretty little hole"

He finally stops being a shitty tease and slams his whole length into me and forces my body down onto the desk "Don't scream" "I won't sir" "Actually I don't care, I wanna gag you". He's still fully dressed so he takes his tie off and ties it around my mouth "Fuck your look so pretty handcuffed and gaged for me, I've fucking missed you and I've missed this ass, did you miss my cock". I moan and push myself back against him but he slams my hips against the desk again and pins me there "Did I say you can move, no I didn't, I know you love my cock so don't move and don't make a noise and take it like a good boy"

His hips snap back and forward into me and I know he knows I can't keep quiet even when we're barely doing anything but the gag muffles most of my moans so the whole school doesn't here. I have no idea how people haven't realised by now but I guess they think the principal would be smarter then to have sex with me with so many people around.

"I'm close baby girl, fuck I'm close". He groans and takes a hand off my hip to shove over his mouth as he comes in me and forces me harder against the wooden desk "Come here". He grabs my boner and jerks me off until I come then let's me slump on his desk handcuffed and gagged still, just sweaty and ruined.

"I did miss you" Frank pulls me up and takes the handcuffs off so I can take his tie off my mouth and put my panties back on. We were both fully clothed so his shirts sweaty and the bruises on my hips aren't visible but it's hot so I walk over to straddle him in his chair.

"I missed you too Frankie but we shouldn't do this, your risking your job for a random kid" "Your not a random kid, your my ex boyfriend and the best fuck I've ever had" "I am pretty awesome aren't I" "Yeah" "We should stop though" "If you get a boyfriend then we will but otherwise the offers always open if your horny and I might call you in if I need you" "I'm fine with that" "I wasn't asking permission but sure" "Mean daddy" "Yup I am"

I slowly rock my hips down against his tight jeans and wrap his tie around my neck "I wanna keep this" "Sure, I have plenty at home and it looks adorable". I've never worn one so he ties it for me then grabs onto it to pull me down to his lips "That's better, little skanky schoolgirl now" "I should have worn something button up" "No the sweater looks cute" "But it doesn't suit" "Well I like it" "You like anything I wear" "Anything with a short skirt showing that perfect ass I do"

I keep moving my hips and pecks his lips "Wanna go round 2" "Of course I do but we just finished" "Lunch isn't that long, gotta get my Frankie time in" "My beds open for you at night if your staying over and wanna do something " "But Patrick needs me" "It's open for him to" "We'll see, I've been texting him all day so he might be ok with it" "Text him now" "Well we snapchat usually and I look like shit" "You look like sex and it's hot, do it or I will"

I pick up my phone and answer his last message from 20 minutes ago that I didn't see with me and a filter so he doesn't notice how I look. He likes us both but he might think it's weird that I fucked my ex and it's a lot of pointless explaining just for us hooking up so it doesn't really matter if he doesn't know.

Frankie slips his hands down to my ass and squeezes it under then skirt and attaches his lips to my neck so I drop the phone which goes unnoticed on the floor as he takes me up on my offer of round 2 right there in his chair.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gee Gee your back" Patrick squeals and runs into my arms as I walk in, knocking me into Frank behind me. "Hey Patty" "I've been baking all day" "Oh cool" "I made like 3 types of cookies, brownies, red velvet cake, cupcakes and I tried to make a trifle but I burnt the custard so it's just jam and sponge but it's still yummy" "Wow you have been busy" "Yeah I didn't have much else to do"

Frank gives me a look as he walks past and winks at me as he heads upstairs unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. I'd love to go join him and if Patrick wasn't prone to have a mental breakdown every few minutes I would have gone and probably taken Patrick with me since everything better with 3 but he's not really ok so I grab one of the great looking cupcakes he's made and watch him finish another batch of cupcakes.

This boy couldn't cook for shit a few days ago and now he's like Masterchef in here so I'm not sure what's changed. "Patrick since when can you cook" "Since never, I can bake but not cook" "They're not that different" "Yeah they are, baking is following a recipe exactly and I can do that but I have no instincts for cooking so I overlook stuff and burn meat and it's bad" "Oh" "Yeah, Pete cooks, I bake and Frankie eats it all, it's a pretty good system"

Once he's done cooking and I've eaten some of everything he comes over and hugs me tight "Your awesome" "You too, what do you wanna do" "I dunno" "Wanna talk until we figure something out" "Ok" "How was your day apart from the baking" "I didn't do a lot, I cleaned my room and just kinda hung around, there's not a lot to do really" "School was boring as I'm sure I told you in plenty of details" "Yeah, thanks for talking to me all day" "No problem, it's way better then any other things I could do"

We're just leaning against the wall with him in my arms so I can just look up as he purrs gently and rubs his head against my chest. Franks standing at the top of the stairs with his shirt unbuttoned and boxers pushed down as he gently rubs himself and smirks slightly as we make eye contact.

Patrick doesn't notice him so I tune out what he's just started talking about and watch Frank on the stairs jerking off. He's so fucking sexy as always and I can't take my eyes off him, being with him at lunch just makes it even harder not to drag Patrick up there and make them both have their way with me but I doubt anyone except me wants that right now. Patrick's fragile and Frank can't deal with emotions very well so wouldn't want to risk it, plus it'll feel like we're all cheating.

I'm still ignoring Patrick as I watch Franks hand move faster and faster so when Patrick's head whips around bumping against my jaw and he gasps I jump in fright. "Gee you know Franks there right" "I've been watching him like the last 5 minutes" "Oh ok, um, ok". He just looks up as Frank blows me a kiss then walks back into his room, probably to keep jerking off which I really wanna be there for.

"Gee why did he do that" "He's a horny bastard" "You guys broke up" "Yeah but we're comfortable around each other" "Comfortable enough for that" "Yeah well our relationship was always sex so I guess there's no reason for it to not still be sex" "You had sex with him didn't you" "Yeah" "When" "Lunchtime" "Really" "Yeah" "Why" "He has a really nice cock and it feels really nice inside me" "Oh ok, you guys are just hooking up" "Yeah basically, until either of us gets into another relationship" "That's kinda weird" "Yeah I know but as I said, he has a really nice cock"

Patrick sighs and looks up at me "You can go join him" "No it's ok" "No just go be with him, I'll still be here when your done" "Are you serious" "Yeah" "Oh thank you, your the best Pattycakes, I'll see you in a bit". I trip over in my eagerness to go join Frank and run up the stairs and just like I hoped Frank is stretched out on the bed waiting for me, now fully naked and hard so I fall over again scrambling to get on my knees for him.

_\---time skip brought to you by kinky Frerard sex---_

Frank insists on banging me on the bed until we break one side of the handcuffs he's using and he finally lets me come then screwing me up against the side of the shower once we're horny again then we just lie in bed together until we find the desire to move. We're wet from the shower and everywhere he's touched me is burning hot since he's basically on fire and it's just nice staying here but eventually he chucks me out to do some work and says I'm welcome to come back for round 3 later.

I hop downstairs and go to see what Patrick's up to but he's not anywhere so I go upstairs again with a huff to check his room. All the lights are off and there's just a lump under the covers with a light so I stifle my giggles and slide underneath to cuddle against Patrick's back.

"Hey Patty" "Hi" "Are you ok" "Of course" "Your watching The Fault In Our Stars under the covers of your bed with a box of tissues and a teddy bear" "It's ok" "Come here, we'll watch together" "No, go back to Frankie" "No I wanna stay with you" "No go back to your boyfriend or hook up or whatever he is with his amazing cock inside you and leave me alone" "I'm sorry" "For what, I'm telling you to go" "No, I'm sorry I left you" "You didn't leave me, you just went and had sex like a 17 year old guy should" "I'm still sorry" "Go away, go get some more dick in your ass" "Stop it, I'm staying with you"

He pouts and tries to shove my hands off but I hold on so he lets me hold him and keep watching the last few minutes of the movie with him.

"Are you still mad at me" "Yes" "Aw sweetheart" "Shut up" "Come here". I hug his waist tight and throw the covers back to come out in the dark room and we can both look at the ceiling as I kiss the bottom of his hair line gently. "Don't Gee" "Why not sweetie" "Because it's annoying and your taken" "No I'm not" "Your sleeping together, that counts" "No it doesn't, I can still be here with you" "I don't wanna cheat" "It's not cheating" "I won't hurt Frank" "He doesn't care, he thinks it's hot"

Patrick doesn't reply and just hugs the teddy bear closer to his chest so I stop kissing his neck and take my hand down to cover his on the bear "Is this his" "It's Petey's" "Why do you have it" "Because I wanna be close to him" "That's adorable" "I went in his room  and got it and I feel bad about doing that but he wouldn't mind, I miss him so much and it's only been like a day" "Of course you miss him, he's been your best friend for like 20 years, of course you'll miss him" "I'm sorry for being needy" "Your not needy, I like you just as you are" "I don't want you sleeping with Frank tonight though, I want you to myself" "Then you will, I've been with Frank and now I'll be with you, I'll be with you all night" "Thank you, you can go if you want though, I won't force you to stay with me if I'm being lame" "I'm staying, shut up"

He was always a bit quiet and nervous before but now he's really just totally started freaking out now that he doesn't have Pete and I feel bad, maybe running away and leaving him to sleep with my ex for a couple of hours was mean. I didn't think it was bad but I guess he thought we'd just hang out and he'd have someone there for him then I just ran away as soon as I got a better offer so that's shitty.

"I'm so sorry darling" "Stop it" "No, I shouldn't have run off" "You wanted Frank more then me it's fine, I'm used to it" "You shouldn't be" "But I am" "No, I promised to be with you so now I will be, I was an ass but I'm here now, I'm all yours" "Until Frankie comes back" "No I'm yours, Frank doesn't affect that" "I'm not having a threesome" "I know, I know, I wasn't asking"

Patrick might be a bit sad and acting weird but I do like him and as much as I wish he had of said he'd have a threesome because me and Frank could make him forget everything and make him feel amazing but I guess maybe that's even more mean to wish that.

"I'm sorry, I just got so excited to have you all day and I was talking to you and I thought you cared but you were just watching Frank and it hurt that he was your priority and you were ignoring me. I didn't really mean it when I said you could go with him, I wanted you but I'd never stop you, your mine now though right, please don't leave" "Shh calm down I'm here now and I'm staying, I'm sorry for ignoring you and leaving but you know me, I'm a teenage guy and my dick controls me" "Why can't your dick control you to stay with me" "That doesn't please my dick as much as Frankie does" "I'll please your fucking dick for you then" "Really" "Yeah shit head, I've done it before, I'm not broken you know just sad" "No it's fine, I'll just be with Frank at other times, I won't ignore you" "It's ok" "No it's not, let's stop now because this is just going to keep going around in circles because we're both too submissive and like making people happy so we're going to apologise and apologise and muck stuff up, let's just let it go" "Ok, we'll forget about it"

He lets me put my arm over his stomach and lean my head against his shoulder "This is nice" "I like it, do you want me to suck you off or something now" "What, why would you think I'd ask you to do that" "I said I'd please your dick of you wanted, so do you want it" "No I'm fine" "I'm serious, I'll do it if you want" "No I just went 2 rounds with Frank so I'm fine" "If you want it later I will" "I think I'm all done for the day" "Ok" "You don't have to do this though sweetheart, I can jerk off and my entire relationship with Frank is him pleasing my dick so it's fine, I'll make do"

I cuddle up against his neck and switch around so we're spooning and I can kiss along his hair line like I was doing before. Patrick's body fits against mine really nicely which is a surprise since I'm not used to being the big spoon but it's nice how warm and soft he is in my arms and I like this, I like just cuddling with someone.

"What do you wanna do Gee" "I dunno, I like it here with you" "But it's not very late and I'm hungry" "Then let's go get some food" "Ok, don't let me go though, your so god damn warm" "I won't don't worry, I'm not letting you go, I love you so much"


	28. Chapter 28

Patrick turns around and looks at me with wide eyes and his little pink lips open slightly "You mean as a friend" "No, I mean I love you, as in I love you in the way I don't love Frank and you don't love Pete"

He's totally silent then he shakily puts a hand on top of one of mine that's sitting on his waist "Really" "Yeah, I always knew I did like you but yeah as we've been cuddling here I realised I love you and I wanna date you. I know you'll probably either run away from me or turn me down and it'll ruin our friendship but I wanted to tell you, you can react however you want now"

Patrick's quiet then just leans against me and let's me tighten my arms "I don't know what to say" "You don't have to say anything, I just wanna know if you want me to leave or not" "No I don't, I don't know how I feel though" "That's fine, I don't need anything right now, I don't need you to give me anything ever but I'll be here for you. You don't hate me so I'll stay and that's all that matters" "I don't know how to feel" "You don't have to, you have as much time as you need to figure out if you hate me for this or not" "I don't think I'll ever hate you" "Then I'll always be here for anything you could ever need" "Your basically saying you want me to mess with your emotions and use you for pleasure" "If that's what you want from me then yeah" "I would never" "I love you Patrick, if that's the way you want me then it's what I'll take, I just want you"

I only realised I love the guy like a couple of minutes ago and maybe this is too much and I'm being ridiculous but I've never been in love so this is nice. I'd love it if he did like me back but I know he has no clue what to think and he might never love me the way I love him or never even like me again but that's ok, I'll deal with it.

"Gee I don't know what to do or say, can you just stay here with me" "Always" "What should we do" "What do you wanna do" "I think there's a new Dan and Phil video" "Oh now your talking my language, I definitely like that idea"

We stay lying together on his bed and just watch a marathon of Dan and Phil which is really fun since they're my favourite YouTubers and its fun to have a friend to watch them with.

"Gee" "Mhm" "Can we sleep" "Of course" "Do you wanna stay here or sleep with Frank or on the floor or what" "Well I'd prefer here because you know how I feel and I like just being with someone and your warm but its your choice" "Can I stay with you" "Its your bed so its your choice" "Stay with me" "Always" "Always?" "Always"

He lets me get up and turn off the light then come back to cuddle against him "How are you" "I'm ok" "Really" "Yeah I guess I'm ok" "It's ok to not be ok" "I know but I think I've cried so much that I'm kinds numb now" "I'm sorry sweetheart" "I'm older then you" "Yeah but I just feel bad for you and I feel like I should protect you" "That'd be really nice"

Patrick trails off and just buries his face in my chest as he falls asleep and since he's so warm and sweet cuddled with me I fall asleep soon after.

The night goes fast and before long the suns shining through the curtains as I wake up grudgingly. Patricks gone and the shower in the bathrooms on so I just lie there for a while until he comes out with a towel around his waist. "Morning darling" "Hey Gee" "Do you want me to leave" "Its ok" "Ok Patty".

He gets his boxers and a hoodie and turns away from me when he drops the towel but that just gives me a lovely view of his ass until he puts his boxers on and yanks the hoodie on after.

"Come on Gee lets get something to eat" "But then I have to move" "Too bad, come on" "Fine". I'm still in boxers so I just get up and put an arm around him as he leads me downstairs. I think Franks still asleep so I just let Patrick make some coffee and bring me a cup then sit on the couch as I play with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"Stop it Gee that tickles" "I know" "Stop it" "Nah, its cute" "But its so tickly" " That's the point" "Boo you". He's so pretty just sitting there with his coffee so I take both cups and put them on the coffee table and lean in to cup his cheek.

"G-Gee what are you doing" "Anything you want" "Oh um, I don't know" "Just tell me, is it ok to kiss you" "Yes" "So you want me to kiss you" "So badly" "Come here then angel".

Finally after wanting this all day yesterday Patrick lets me lean in and connect our lips. Its nothing more then just a really good close mouth kiss but I like it, he's always fun to be with and he's a really good kisser so like always I love it.

When I pull back Patrick whines and throws his arms around my neck so I take that as permission to push him backwards on the couch and put my arms around his waist as I kiss him again.

We're both out of breath when I pull back I just laugh and lean my head against his shoulder as we lie side by side on the couch. We're both reasonably small guys but the couch isn't very big so  we're half on top of each other but its nice and we can just lie here and I hope he likes it as much as I do.

"Well looks like you two had fun" Frank says from the door where he's looking perfect as always in only boxers. "Yup this couch is wonderful to lie on and admire your ceiling" "I've never tried it" "Well your missing out Frankie dear" "Your such a slut" "That's mean, I'm innocent" "All the times I've banged you say otherwise" "Meanie" "That's me baby"

He goes off to make coffee so I breathe in the sweaty smell of Patrick cuddled against me and roll carefully onto my side and cup his cheek "You ok" "Yeah" "You know I'm yours now right, I'm not Frankies today, all yours" "But you have school" "And I'll snapchat you and if your not sick of me I'll be here after school, I just have to go home and get clothes and talk to Mikey" "I want you here, I like the company" "I need help with work too and your smart so I'll be over like 4 or 5" "Ok, want me to drive you" "That'd be awesome" "I have school too so we should go soon, I have courses so I might not answer you but I'll check my phone as much as I can" "It's ok I'll just talk to you randomly until you come back"

He runs upstairs to get some jeans and I just stretch out on the couch and watch Frank make coffee until he comes and kneels in front of me. "Morning Gerard" "Hey Frankie" "Is Patrick ok" "Yeah overall he's pretty good" "If he's ok and you guys want it-" "Your doors open?" "Yup" "Maybe not Patrick, I certainly will come though" "Lunchtime?" "Definitely"


	29. Chapter 29

Patrick comes down quickly and I go up to brush my teeth with a spare toothbrush I find then steal one of Franks hoodies to wear over a cute pale pink skirt.

The car rides pretty silent with Patrick just blasting Nirvana so there's no chance to talk until he pulls up across the road from school. "Thanks Patty" "I might as well, otherwise Frank would drive you and you'd have to walk some of the way, I can drop you right here though" "Your awesome, can I kiss you" "Yeah, it's really cute you asked by the way" "I don't wanna do something and get pushed off or rejected so yeah" "It's cute"

Patrick let's me connect our lips in a short sweet kiss then pulls away and smiles as he looks away "You should go" "But there's ages until school starts" "No it's like 8:30" "What...... shit, the bell goes at 8:30" "Then you really need to go" "Shit yeah I do, I'll see you after school" "Bye"

I grab my bag and run out of the car and across the road just as the first bell goes for class.

Most of the day sucks until I can avoid my science teacher yelling at me to come back since I failed my test and go to see Frankie. "Frankie I'm here" "Right on time sweetheart" "I'm a good girl, you know that, also I need you to write me a note for science, I got in trouble" "Bad slut, I'm not writing one because your ditching school to bang me, you'll just get in trouble" "Meanie" "No special treatment babe" "But I'm special" "Very special darling but I'm not writing a note for you being bad" "Fine"

I give up trying to flirt my way out of trouble and go over to perch on his lap "What do you want me to do for you daddy" "I'm not sure baby girl, I'll think of something, get down here though". I lean down and let him grab my ass with both hands as he starts sucking on my neck. "Daddy please" "Bad girl, quiet sweetheart" "I can't daddy I'm a naughty girl" "Well I can't spank you or hit you or treat you like you deserve since we're in public so you better be good for now" "But I'm so bad" "Yeah well your so bad so I won't give you what you want, you don't deserve that"

He throws me backwards onto his desk and stands between my legs "Come here bad girl, these clothes are annoying me". His hands slip under my hoodie and start pulling it up as he sucks my neck again when the door opens and we both frantically scramble away from each other. I didn't lock the door, I didn't lock the fucking door, oh my gosh I'm so fucking stupid.

Patrick stands there in the doorway looking exceedingly awkward then turns around to leave so I roll off the desk and run over to grab him around the waist. "Hey Patty, what are you doing here" "I was going to come see Frank but I'm sorry, I guess your busy" "Not so busy you can't join" "No, I'm fine, I wasn't asking for sex" "I'm still offering it though" "I can't, I can't just sleep with you guys" "You have before" "Yeah I guess, I dunno, I don't share well, I don't wanna be here just because your too nice to say no and be here for no reason except watching" "No this isn't because we don't wanna say no, I'm offering so I want it" "I don't know, at least before it was two pairs so we weren't too awkward" "Ok, whatever you want"

Franks slouched back in his chair so I perch on his desk facing Patrick "So what's up Patty" "I dunno, I was bored and I knew it was lunch so I thought I'd come" "Well what do you wanna do then" "I can leave" "It's fine" "You know how you said about the threesome and stuff" "Yeah" "Can it just be us" "Me and you?" "Yeah, I like you and it's always nice, just fun and good sex, not kinky shit or anything"

I didn't notice this morning he was wearing eyeliner but it's adorable on him and I do really like him, I'm getting an excuse to make my crush feel good and just be with him, why wouldn't I do this, it's basically a perfect idea.

"Yeah that'd be awesome Patty, where do you wanna go" "I dunno, all we have is my car and that'd be awkward for people walking past" "Yeah, we can stay here" "I dunno, I'm not going to leave Frank here" "He can watch, he's a horny daddy, he'll enjoy it"

Frank nods and runs his hands under my shirt from behind me "Your so pretty how could I not enjoy it" "You can just jerk off" "Mean girl aren't you" "Sorry sir" "Mean little slut". Patrick's still standing there awkwardly so I wave for him to come over and pull him over to stand between my legs when he's close enough.

"Can I kiss you" "It's still adorable you ask and yeah Gee you can" I lean in and put the hand on the back of his neck to pull him in against my lips. Like always he tastes like mint and when he gently puts his hands on my hips to hold me closer it's the sweetest thing because he's so gentle like he's making sure not to do anything I don't want.

"What do you want me to do for you Patty" "I already said" "Not really, do you want to go all the way because I can just blow you or kiss you or anything at all you want" "All the way" "Are you sure" "Yeah, I'm really sure" "Ok, that's what we'll do then" "Am I just a second choice because you want to take the chance while I'm in the mood because you can be with Frank anytime? I want to be good for you and I don't wanna be a second choice, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in and interrupted and asked you for this, you should have Frank" "It's ok angel, me and Frank do this when we're single, if you want me I'll gladly give you anything you want" "You both are single" "Yeah but I partially have you, just tell me what you want" "Be with Frankie" "Why" "You want him and you were going to be with him and he can give you more" "I want you though" "But you love him" "I never did, I loved the sex not him and he felt the same, I love you"

It's slightly awkward saying that in front of Frank when I've only said it once before and I still don't know how he feels about it but I might as well because I do.

"You want me?" "When have I ever not" "All the time" "If you ask me for something I'll do it, you have way too much power over me" "Ok, ok". Patrick relaxes into me and let's me turn us around to lie across Franks table "You wanna top or bottom sweetheart" "Frank tops you the best and you would prefer him to fuck you instead of me so I'll bottom, he doesn't let you do that so at least I'm good for that" "I would prefer you to do anything but if you wanna bottom then lets do it" "Ok"

This time when we kiss I roll on top of him and force his hips down onto the desk since if I'm topping I wanna be in charge, otherwise we'll both be too submissive and it will never work.

"Do you have stuff" "Me and Frank have been doing this a while, we have everything we need" "That's good" "If you want toys or ropes or something for another time he has that in case you feel like doing this again" "Not right now" "No not now but another time maybe, toys can be fun" "I don't like ropes, they're scary kinda" "Well if its not your thing don't do it, I like it but you don't have to like it" "I can tie you up if you want just not me" "Well I'm topping you so that wouldn't work but another time yeah, I'd like that"

Frank has a draw filled with all his sex stuff so I get a condom and lube and chuck the lube to Patrick so he can prep himself as I go and lock the door. I'm not letting anyone else walk in, at least it was just Patrick this time but if it was someone else that would be very bad.

Patrick hasn't moved when I come back so I pull his shirt over his head then spread some lube onto his fingers and look down at him. "You wanna prep yourself" "I don't wanna" "But I wanna see your pretty little fingers in your ass" "Fine" "Come on Patty your hot and I wanna see, I'll jerk you off while you do it" "Ooh ok then" "Mm now you like it"

I stand at the edge of the desk as he works his jeans and boxers down his legs then spreads his legs delicately and slowly presses a finger inside himself. He looks ridiculously awkward so I take my hand down onto his dick as I kiss at his thigh "Come on Patty baby, I wanna see you". He adds another finger as I rub his thigh and jerk him faster and I keep at it until he's moaning and has stretched himself with two fingers then I pull away.

I'm not used to prep and its a weird thing to do but its hot to see Patrick finger himself and I know he's not me so he does need the prep.

"Please Gee" "Come here sugar" I strip naked then slide onto the desk on top of him and roll the condom onto myself "Go Gee, hurry up I need you" "Shh sweetheart don't be impatient" "Come on Gee baby its lunchtime so we don't have much time" "Alright baby, spread your legs more"

He's surprisingly flexible which turns me on even though I don't know why so I push his legs fully apart to expose him and lean down to kiss him as I push in. Despite doing it on a desk in my principals office while Frank sits there jerking off, its kinda intimate and I like it. Its maybe not appropriate since i know when Pete wakes up Patrick will instantly ditch me for him but its nice for now, I might as well spend as much time with him before I get ditched.

He groans when I'm fully in and his nails dig into the flesh of my back as he claws at my shoulders. "F-fuck Gee, I thought you didn't do this much" "I've only topped one other person except you and it went horrible" "Well this is p-pretty much the opposite of h-horrible" "Yeah baby" "Yeah, I l-like you fucking me"

I stop talking and just rotate my hips inside him slowly and press myself down against his flushed skin so his cock is trapped against my stomach deliciously.

"I-is it weird this is so good, it should feel weird with Frankie watching and in public but its awesome" "Well I'm pretty awesome, just let me get you in bed and I'll blow your mind darling" "My minds kinda already blown" "Well it'll just get better trust me"

I keep moving my hips and trying to use everything I've ever learnt from Frankie about how to top properly to make Patrick feel good so this doesn't suck. Two submissive people like us who have bottomed basically every time we've done anything shouldn't work but I'll make it work, I like this guy and I'm going to make this work out.

His nails seem to be drawing blood but I let them since I've always liked pain and there's no way Patrick will hit me like Frank so this is a good way to satisfy that kink.

I lean down to suck on his exposed pale neck and hold his skinny hips tighter. "Gee babe" "Mmm" "You close" "Not yet" "I'm really fucking close" "Then come for me" "Touch me, right now, touch me fuck me ruin me fuck just do something I'm so close"

I grab his cock that's been spreading pre come all over my stomach and all it takes is one stroke for him to come and slump under me. "Mm Gee yes" "Fuck your hot when you come" "Mm thanks, get onto the desk, I'll suck you off"

He's obviously exhausted but when I pull out of him he pulls the condom off me and throws it in the trash to take me in his mouth. His mouth gets me to the edge quick so all it takes is for me to look back and see Frank throw his head back as he comes for me to reach my own orgasm.

Patrick swallows and lets me pull him up and slowly rub my hands down his back as I kiss him. "This was really good Gee" "I'm glad, I'd never wanna disappoint you, I should go to class soon" "Yeah you really should" "Bye Pattycakes, love you" "Bye Gee"

We both pull our clothes on and Patrick waves as he leaves so I just sit back on Franks lap. "So Gee, what's going on" "I love him" "So your dating" "No, I wanna but I don't know if he feels the same and I don't think I'll get anywhere with him until Pete's ok again" "Has he gone and seen him" "No, have you" "Yeah every day. He's getting better so it won't be too long" "That's good" "Ok so I wanna tell you something, I met a guy and I want you to meet him" "I didn't know" "I didn't tell you, today was going to be kind of a last thing for a while since I found him and you have Patrick" "Sorry, I kinda stuffed it up" "I don't mind, maybe it's best we don't, one last kiss for all that time though?" "Yeah, I'll miss it" "If we're both single again my beds open" "Hopefully we won't both be single" "Hopefully neither of us will be single again, maybe this'll all work out"

I sink into his arms and press our lips together firmly and let his day old stubble scratch slightly at my face. "I'll miss you daddy" "Your still my baby girl and we're friends so I'll see you all the time probably, you'll spend most of your time at our house with Patrick anyway probably" "I'll see you tonight" "Definitely, I want you and Patty to meet my boyfriend"


	30. Chapter 30

I run home quickly after school to put on a proper shirt instead of wearing one of Franks since I don't think that's the best first impression for his boyfriend. None of them look good though so i just put on Franks hoodie again and I guess I don't look too bad, its an alright outfit. I fix my eyeliner then grab my phone as I walk to their house.

Patrick opens the door looking cute in an Iron Maiden shirt and jeans so I wrap him in my arms and he lets me kiss him. "Hey Gee" "Hey Patty babe, is Frankie's boyfriend here" "No he should be here soon, I hope he likes me" "I think the bigger problem is if he'll like me" "Why, you're good with people" "I'm in a skirt so that might be a problem, its a problem for a lot of people" "Well he's gay so I guess he might be a little more accepting" "Hopefully, what do you wanna introduce us as" "Patrick and Gerard?" "No, ok so this is basically my awkward way of asking if we're dating or not" "Do you wanna date me" "Of course, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't do these things with you if I didn't want you" "Maybe not yet, can we just say friends for now" "Friends with benefits?" "I don't wanna do that, I'm not a useless hook up, I actually want a relationship so no. Either dating or friends, its too awkward to explain everything else" "Friends then" "Yeah, for now"

It takes another 30 minutes of me and Patrick lying on the couch with his head in my lap, me playing with his fingers while we talk about useless things and Frankie pacing upstairs from what I can hear before his boyfriend arrives. When the bell goes he's down the stairs and opening the door before I even realise so I just put my hand on Patrick's shoulder to keep him lying where he is.

They talk in the hall for a minute then come into the room when I just scream slightly. "Mikey" "What the fuck are you doing Gerard" "What are you doing" "Um, Franks my boyfriend" "You never told me you were dating someone and that its him your faring" "I didn't think I had to, your never home and I was going to tell you today anyway" "Fuck" "Why are you here" "They're my friends, you've already met Patrick" "I knew I'd been to this place before, your hanging out with a 32 year old though, really" "Well your dating one" "So are you, your boyfriends like 10 years older" "He's 24 so that's only like 8, you're 9 years younger then Frank" "That doesn't matter" "Well it's a bit weird my brothers dating my ex boyf-"

I stop talking immediately but Mikey glares at me and rips his hand away from Frankie "What the fuck did you say" "I said it's weird my brothers dating my friend" "No you didn't, he's double your age and your dating him" "No" "Fuck off" "Yeah I did ok" "That's disgusting, he's 32" "I know but I like him and we're not together, we're friends" "I'm not banging someone my brother already banged"

Frank looks really upset and tries to grab Mikey's hand again but he pulls away "Please Mikey" "No pervert" "I'm not a pervert" "You slept with my baby brother" "I didn't know he was your brother" "So what, he's still young" "He's old enough and he's legal" "So what, it's legal for me to sleep with a 80 year old but I don't because that's gross" "But it's not that much of a difference" "16 years" "I liked him and it wasn't even a proper relationship" "You still had sex with my baby brother" "Yeah I did and I'm sorry" "Your his principal, you fucked your underage student"

Frank takes one look at Mikey's glare and turns to talk straight out of the room. Patrick whimpers and gets off my lap to run after him so I look up at Mikey with a sigh "Yeah I fucked my principal, tell me off" "Babe I just care about you, your my brother, I don't want you to get hurt" "He never hurt me, he never went too far and he was a good guy" "Then whys he with me now" "Because we broke up, I don't love him and it was a sex relationship, I like Patrick and I wanna be with him" "Fine let's go find them then" "Fine and don't yell at him this time"

We find Patrick sitting against the closed bathroom door and he just gives me a smile as I walk over "Hey Gee. Frankie do you wanna come out and talk". I hear him mumble no so I grab Patrick's hands to pull him up away and push on the door. It's not locked but there's something against it stopping me opening it so I sigh and knock again "Frankie let me in" "No" "Please" "No" "Please daddy, open the door"

There's no answer but when I push on the door it opens and Franks sitting against the cabinet hugging his knees from where he was obviously pushing his feet on the door to stop it opening. I sit down in his lap and sigh "I'm sorry" "He would have known eventually" "I don't wanna ruin your relationship" "I know" "Even if it is with my brother" "Yeah I didn't know" "I know, you didn't meet each other so you couldn't know, do you love him" "Yeah" "More then me" "I never loved you" "Well then you definitely should love him more then me, is the sex better" "Yeah" "Aww that's not nice" "Well it is, your amazing but love always makes it better, I let him top" "You bottomed?" "Yeah, I trust him and I love him" "Your a bottom?" "No I just let him top, I still like topping but I don't mind getting it up the ass is he wants" "I thought you didn't want to" "I didn't want you or anyone except him to do it"

I get off his lap and put my hand out "Come on" "Where are we going" "Your not letting your stupid ex fuck buddy who's dating your roommate, fuck up your relationship". He lets me help him up and pull him out to where Mikey and Patrick are sitting against the wall and they both scramble up. "Alright, for once all of you will be taking orders from a tiny guy in a skirt who's younger then all of you. Me and Patrick are going to his room and possibly having sex with loud music on so you don't have to hear since that's awkward in many ways and because I've banged one of you and came out of the same vagina as the other. You two make up and ignore the fact I banged someone double my age, and he's was very good so yeah, appreciate it"

I pull Patrick off before anyone says anything else or I stuff up anything else up and lock us into his room.

"So sweetheart what do you wanna do while those two make up" "I don't know" "Wanna watch a movie or cuddle or want me to just sit on the other side of the room" "Kiss me" "Really" "Yeah, kiss me, let's just do it" "Mm yes please, whatever you want darling"

I link our hands together and rock my hips down onto him on the bed "I don't think we've ever done it in a bed" "We've done it on a bed" "Yeah on a bed being kinky with our boyfriends, never in a bed though, I don't think I've ever done it intimately in a bed" "Well I'll do it, I like it" "Then come here darling, I'll give you a real good time"

He gets off the bed and let's me pull the covers back and we both get inside and I grab him tight. "Get naked baby" "Then I have to move" "No, just pull it off under here" "You don't wanna see me?" "Oh I do but I wanna do this now, I want you" "Ok"

He starts rolling around pulling off his clothes so I push the skirt down and throw my hoodie on the floor then watch him adorably thrash around working on his jeans until I'm too horny to wait for him. I get them off in a couple of seconds leaving him naked and me in just panties so I can grind onto him "So who's topping" "I don't know" "What do you want, I'll do either, anything I do with you is good" "Can I top, have I topped you before" "Possibly, not properly but I think you might have" "Can I" "If I didn't want you to I wouldn't have offered, that's the good thing about us, we can switch around and do whatever we feel like on the day" "I like it" "Now fuck me"

He rolls on top of me and fiddles with my panties "Wanna take these off" "If it'll make you get in me faster then yeah, fuck me, fuck me now" "Your impatient" "It's why you love me" "Y-yeah, I um, I kinda love you"

We lie there in silence with Patrick's eyes trained on my chest until there's a knock on the door breaking us apart "Fuck Patrick, I fucking love you t-". There's another knock on the door so I sigh and wrap my arms around his waist and yell "Yeah what do you want" "Guys come out" "We're busy Frankie and you should be too" "I got a call so we gotta go, Pete's awake"

Patrick looks at me in silence for a second then we both scramble out of bed and start yanking on clothes. I end up in Patrick's shirt and he wears my hoodie that's technically Franks but it doesn't even matter as we run out to Frank. "Come on, I got a call like 5 minutes ago, Mikey's in the car so let's go".

We run to the car and we're backing out the driveway before I can even close the door properly.

Patrick sits next to me just staring blankly out the window so I link my fingers through his and lean my head on his shoulder "Are you ok" "No" "Tell me" "What if he's not ok" "He's awake and he's alive and he's ok, he'll always be ok, he's strong and you know that so he'll be ok and he'll be there for you like always" "But I wasn't there for him, I should have been there when he woke up and I shouldn't have left and I haven't gone since he first got there" "That's ok, he'll understand and you'll be here now" "Yeah, I won't leave him"

He still seems pale and scared but I squeeze his hand tight and just hope everything works out for the best this time.


	31. Chapter 31

When we get to the hospital Frank parks in the first place he can and Patrick runs inside with me attempting to keep up. He runs up the stairs and by the time I get there he's sitting on the side of Pete's bed holding his hand. "Petey are you ok" "Yeah Patty" "I fucking missed you" "I'm so sorry" "I missed you so much". I feel bad just standing here watching them while they talk privately and Patrick seems to be about to cry so I just walk in and rest my hand on the small of Patrick's back.

Pete looks up at me and smiles "You look the exact same" "It hasn't been very long, you were asleep like a week not a year" "Still, I look like shit next to you" "Your fucking hot shut up" "In a hospital gown with shitty hair" "Your hair never looks normal anyway and its just messy" "Whatever"

Patrick looks up at me and gives me a little smile so I rub my hand on his back and look at this beautiful boy. I can't believe he actually said he loves me and wants to be with me when he has someone like Pete who he could be with instead.

"Is Frank coming" "Yeah he's probably coming up, Patrick ran pretty fast to come see you" "Of course he did, he's the least athletic person ever but when he gets excited he's a monster". Patrick giggles and holds Pete's hand tighter "You know me well, I missed you" "I know, you've said it a million times" "I just missed you so much"

He's tearing up again and Pete takes the hand that isn't being clung onto like a life line and runs it through Patrick's hair "I'm so so sorry babe" "Why did you do it" "I don't know, I was in a bad place and I didn't know what to do" "Why didn't you tell me" "I couldn't" "I don't care, I fucking came home and found my boyfriend hanging from the ceiling in our room, do you even fucking know how much that sucks" "I'm sorry"

Patrick's freely crying by now and Pete looks like he's about to as well so I take my hand off his back and slide it around his waist "Calm down Patrick, this should be a happy moment" "It is but I'm so pissed and upset too".

Pete's eyes go to my arm around Patrick and I forgot that he didn't know that me and Frank broke up and now me and Patrick are doing whatever it is. We're not really dating but I really like him so I don't know, I hope Pete agrees because Patrick needs him to just support it or I'll loose him and I really don't want that.

Patrick looks at Pete then back at me and wipes a tear off his cheek "Gerard can you leave please, I need time with Pete". I step away and look at the ground embarrassed and nod "Yeah ok, I'm sorry, me and Frank can wait outside until you guys are ready" "Thank you, I just need time with my boyfriend"

Then my heart breaks. I wanted to be his boyfriend, I wanted to be the one he sleeps with at night and the one he loves but its Pete, its still Pete. I thought they were going to just keep being friends because Patrick specifically told me he didn't want to date him anymore because a romantic sexual relationship didn't work. What a bunch of bullshit.

I step back even further and try not to glare at Patrick "Yeah fine, whatever, I'll be outside with Frank".

I walk out and slam the door behind me and throw myself forward into Franks arms as he and Mikey sit on the chairs across the hall.

Frank and Mikey have each other and Patrick and Pete are probably just going to keep dating and everything will be happy and perfect like the last week never happened and then there's me. I had Frank but we weren't in love and I broke up with him and now I lost him as a fuck buddy when he started dating my brother. Then I thought I could fall in love with Patrick and I already have fallen in love with Patrick and now he ditched me and I don't know if I'm just a quick fuck for everyone in my life. I was fine with it when it was Frank because I knew that was all I was to him and that's all he was to me but now it happened again to someone I poured as much love as I could into. All I am is a slut and maybe that's all I should be, I'm done with love.

"Gee are you ok" "No Frankie just shut up and let me hug you" "What happened, is Pete ok" "Yeah he's awake and fine and him and Patrick are working things out and they're probably making out or something by now, everything's just perfect"

I don't know if the sarcasm got across to him while I'm sobbing into his chest but I'm just pissed. I know I shouldn't be because Pete is Patrick's best friend since they were kids and they're the most important people in the world to each other and Pete's the love of his life and his soulmate. I'm being selfish trying to steal him or thinking that he'd ever pick me over the person that's been there for 20 years of his life and has done everything for him. I'm a slutty teenager who can't figure out his own gender and just opens his legs every time there's a problem or every time he wants something, what could I give him that's better then what Pete could.

"What are you talking about, who even is this Pete guy" Mikey asks and I just bury my face in Franks chest and hope Mikey doesn't get pissed about me stealing his boyfriend to cry on. "He's Patrick's best friend babe" "Then why are they making out" "They were best friends then started dating then Pete tried to hang himself and was in a coma and now he's awake" "Then why's Gee crying" "You saw him and Patrick, why do you think he's crying" "Patrick's a slut" "No he's not, he's usually the opposite, I don't know right now"

I get off Franks lap and flop into the chair between him and Mikey and hug my knees "I'm fucking done" "With what Gee" "Him, dating, everything, as long as Pete's ok then I never wanna see any of you again" "Wait wait wait, just wait a minute Gee" "No, your my brothers boyfriend so I'll see you but otherwise I don't wanna come to your house or talk to them or see them together ever again" "Bu-" "I said that I loved him and he said it back and he was gonna fuck me then you came and told us and we came here and he picked Pete over me. If he didn't want me he could have said no, we could have just fucked but no, he said he loved me and wanted to be with me and got my hopes up and now he said he doesn't. I'm wearing his bloody shirt and I could have made love with him in his bed but fuck this, I don't care"

I get up and brush the tears off my face and straighten my skirt "I'm gonna go get some coffee and something to eat, tell me what happens" "But don't you wanna-" "No Mikes I'm fine, just tell me what happens" "Be back soon, I don't know these people so it'll be awkward" "I will, you want anything" "Flat white" "Alright I will, Frankie?" "Yeah just get me the same" "Ok"

I walk down the hall and it takes me a couple of minutes to find the cafe but when I get there its mostly deserted so it doesn't take then long to make my order so I can carry all 3 coffees back up. They're not in the hall when I get back so I suck it up and go back inside the room.

Frank and Mikey take their coffee and Frank gives me a sad smile so I just stand by the door ready to leave if Patrick kisses him or tries to say anything to me. I'm being a bitch about this and I know I'm ruining the only 3 friendships I have with this but I'm an emotional irrational teenager who just got his heartbroken so I think I have the right to be a little bit upset about this.

"Thanks Gee" "Your welcome Frankie". I stand there awkwardly as we all just stand there until a young doctor comes in and smiles at Pete "Yup your all good so you can leave now if you want" "Fuck yeah, finally" "You have to come back in a week though to check up" "I'm fine with that"

He wraps Patrick in a hug as the doctor leaves then he giggles and looks at the 3 of us "Can you guys leave because this stupid gown is awkwardly revealing and I need to get dressed". Patrick smiles and kisses his cheek making me just shake my head and storm out of the room again and down to the parking lot to find a taxi to take me home. I'm not going home in the same car as them if they're going to be all cute and lovey and I want to go to their house and get my stuff so I can just forget all of this.

Frank comes up behind me and tries to grab my arm but I just found a taxi so I shake him off and walk towards it. "I'm leaving Frankie, tell them I don't wanna see them anymore" "Gee your being ridiculous" "No, I love that guy and he loves someone else, he played with me and fucked with my emotions and fucked with me so I'm done, he can't just do that and make me think we're in love then ditch me as soon as his old boyfriend wakes up" "His best friend just got out of a coma, he doesn't need this" "Neither do I, he's got Pete so I doubt he'll give me another thought, I was a quick fuck and someone to have fun with while Pete wasn't here and now Pete's back and he doesn't need me so I'm leaving" "Its not like that" "You don't know anything, he said he loved me and I felt better then I ever have in my life then we came here and he turned me down and picked someone else and ignored me, I know when I'm not wanted"

I get to the door of the taxi and open it "Leave me alone, please, your making this worse" "No, you'll break Patrick's heart" "Well he broke mine and he's got a new boyfriend, he'll get over it"

I slam the door and let the cab driver start driving off and give him the direction to Franks house. I left my school bag there and my phone so I need to get those then I'll get out of their lives.


	32. Chapter 32

When we get to the house I pay the guy quickly then go inside to look for my bag. I like this place so I'll miss it but whatever, I can deal with it, I just need to hurry up and find my phone and bag, where the hell are they.

I look around the lounge and kitchen for a while then go up to Patrick's bedroom which on second thought is probably where they are. My phone's on the floor so I grab it and ignore the crumpled bed from where me and Patrick were before we left and go back downstairs to look for my stupid bag.

I've almost given up and decided I don't need school books or anything very badly when I find it in the bathroom which I don't remember taking it but I found it so it doesn't matter. The front door opens letting in Frank, Mikey, Pete and Patrick, the last two with their arms around each other making my heart hurt.

"Gee are you serious about this" "Yeah Frankie". I try to move past Frank out the door but he grabs my arm and forces me back "Gee wait" "Let me go" "No Gee" "Frank seriously let me go" "Talk to me" "Your not my boyfriend so let me go" "No but I was, we did a lot so just fucking let me in and tell me why you never wanna see any of us again" "Did the crying in the middle of the hospital not tell you why, let me go right now pervert" "Don't you dare call me that and you can't be sad over that" "Well I am, fuck the hell off"

I wrench my arm away and push towards the door but he grabs my wrist making my bag fall off my shoulder as he pins me to the wall. "I'm sorry Gee but your not leaving, call me whatever you want" "Fucking asshole" "Yeah go ahead, now tell me" "I already did" "No" "I'm fucking heartbroken and I don't need this in my life, I don't need to get in trouble for being with people older then me and I don't wanna get you in trouble" "You won't, we're not even dating anymore" "So what, if people found out you fucked me you'd still get arrested" "Don't tell anyone then" "No just please stop"

Frank just pushes me against the wall harder and leans down to whisper in my ear "Gee just tell him, tell him he's being an ass and he'll understand, he cares about you" "No, I know the answer I'll get, I don't need to get rejected and turned down and for everyone to see me get told I was just a slut and a quick fuck that no one ever wants" "That's not true" "Yeah it is, every single person I've slept with has just used me like the slut I am and ditched me and your the only one who's ever seemed to care and who stuck around after we broke up to be my friend and now your dating my fucking brother" "I'm sorry about that" "I know, now I'm going to loose you too and I'm so sick of everything"

I let Frank keep holding me against the wall as the tears I was desperately trying to hold in fall down my cheeks. "Gee please calm down" "Please let me leave, this is ruining me" "Ok, I'm really really sorry babe" "I know, I'm sorry Frankie, I wish this wasn't such a train wreak"

Frank lets me go so I grab my bag again and run towards the door but Patrick steps in front of me "Gee, are you ok, why are you crying? Why did you run away?" "Get out of my way" "No, I wanna know if your ok" "No I'm not and that's obvious" "What happened, are you hurt" "Yes Patrick, I'm fucking heartbroken and it feels like someone's ripping my heart out of my chest, are you happy now, can I leave"

He stands in front of me just staring at me tear stained face until Frank comes over again and puts an arm around my waist "Come on Gee, I'll drive you home" "I can walk" "No let me take you home, if you insist on leaving I'm gonna take you" "It's fine" "No, I do care and we are friends so your not going to walk home alone like this" "Fine, whatever makes you happy"

Frank keeps his arm around my waist stopping me from running away or hitting Patrick or him or a wall and pulls me back "Come on my cars on the drive, I'll take you home and buy you ice cream on the way" "I'm not 5" "Yeah but sad people need ice cream, you deserve ice cream, I'll buy you ever tub in the store if that's what you need"

Patrick's still staring at me with his hand holding Pete's so I stare back just waiting for him to get out of the way and leave me alone.

"Gee what happened" "Nothing Patrick, it's none of your business" "Yeah it is, if your mad at me then I wanna know what I did, if I'm gonna loose a friend I wanna know why" "I don't want you to know because we're not friends Patrick, we are not gonna be friends" "Why, we were friends" "Yeah and you ruined it"

Frank tries to pull me away before I say something stupid but I've already lost Patrick and I'm never going to see any of these people again so I might as well loose them as friends as well so I don't feel like I'm abandoning something.

"What did I do Gee" "Don't call me that" "Why aren't we friends, I wanna be friends" "Because you idiot, I'm in fucking love with you, I told you that, I've told you that multiple times. We were friends then you said you was wanted to be with me and got my fucking hopes up and said you loved me then abandoned me for Pete. I know you love him more then you ever could for me and he's your best friend and your basically soul mates but don't fuck with me when you can't have him, I'm not a toy. I love you so you could have just said you loved Pete and let me get over it but you didn't, you fucked with me and played with me and broke my heart, I always thought you were a sweet angel but your literally the devil"

I sound so stupid and basically like a jealous ex girlfriend who can't let him go and I'm crying still so I'm glad when Frank pulls me away and shuts us in the bathroom. "Gee you need to calm down" "I can't, he broke me apart and he's just standing there playing innocent and flaunting that he's happier with Pete" "No he's not, he doesn't know, maybe he just thought you wouldn't care or that it didn't mean anything" "I've said I love him, he knows how I feel so he can't expect me to be fine with being thrown aside when someone he prefers comes along" "Please calm down, your scaring me ok so we'll take you home and me and Mikey will look after you" "I'm fine by myself" "Yeah but I've had my heart broken too and I know it sucks balls so you need people there, plus we're buying you ice cream"

He hugs me and let's me calm down as we sit on top of the washing machine in the bathroom. Mikey comes in after a couple of minutes and let's me hug him for a bit then they both leave and force me to stay here with Patrick.

"Go away" "Please Gee, I just don't know what to do" "Please leave me, you don't have to see me again after today" "But I wanna see you" "Well you can't" "Please tell me why" "You hurt me" "I didn't mean to, I thought everything was fine" "You turned me down and picked him over me" "He's my best friend and he just woke up from a coma after he tried to kill himself, what did you expect" "For you not to start kissing him and loving him like I don't even matter, like nothing between us exists" "I didn't mean it like that" "Well I love you and before we left you said you loved me too so what did you think I'd take it as, you were picking him and he's still your boyfriend, I don't wanna loose you" "Then don't leave" "I don't think I can watch you two be together every day, kissing and cuddling and making love when you said that to me. I thought I could be your boyfriend and now I can't be so I don't know how to be happy for you right now"

Patrick looks up at me and just stares at me for a while then leans in and wraps his arms around my waist. His face is only a couple of inches from mine and he leans in even further when I don't pull away so his nose is brushing against mine. "I'm so sorry" "P-Patrick" "I'm so sorry Gee baby, I love you" "Don't Patty, don't get my hopes up" "I'm not, I'm serious, I love you and I said it before because I mean it" "R-really" "Yeah, I'm sorry I hurt you"

Our lips are so close I can't help myself from pressing mine to Patrick's and taking my hand up to cup his face. He kisses back and I just moan in happiness and take my other arm to wrap around his waist. My hand sitting on the bare skin of his back along the hem of his shirt and his tongue colliding with mine and his arms around my neck feels pretty perfect. I've missed Patrick even though it's been barely any time since we were in bed together so I'm glad he's mine again.

When I finally pull back from this little piece of perfection I tighten my arm around his waist, stroke my finger along his cheek and peck his nose gently "I love you" "I love you too" "I'm sorry I was mean and stupid" "It's ok, I like that you care about me but don't yell at me anymore and I don't like you crying when I can't hold you while you do" "You've never held me as I cry" "But I want to, one day I want to" "Well I'm sure you'll have the chance to" "Good, talk to me next time" "Don't make me think your banging your best friend next time" "Deal" "Deal"

We kiss for a while more until there's a cough from the doorway making us break apart and look at Pete leaning against the door frame "I knew you'd be making out, Frank told me it'd be fine". I feel kinda shit now, the guy just woke up and now I'm stealing his boyfriend. I should have waited or not talked about us in front of him and not made out on top of his washing machine in his house with his boyfriend.

"Pete fuck, I'm sorry, I should do, I'm sorry Patrick I can't do this" "What, why, we just made up" "I don't steal people's boyfriends" "Pete doesn't care" "Your his boyfriend, of course he cares silly, I don't do that so I'll see you around maybe"

Patrick jumps off the washing machine to grab my wrist and shakes his head "No, your not going anywhere" "Patrick I'm not an asshole" "Then don't leave, stay here with me and kiss me and take me up to my room and have sex with me" "No" "Pete isn't my boyfriend" "Do I look stupid" "No that's not what I meant, we broke up. He woke up and he saw us together and he knows me so he knew we were together so we decided to break up. We were never boyfriends, we were best friends and I thought it was the way to go and it was what we had to do and he got black mailed into it but a sexual relationship isn't good for us, we're best friends not boyfriends and it should stay that way".

I look at Patrick's pretty eyes looking up at me and sigh "Really" "Yeah, he even wants to try to date that cute doctor that came in and took care of him" "That'd be cute, he probably already has seen his dick so he's probably interested" "That's exactly what I said"

I giggle and hug Patrick tight then grab his hand "I like this" "I do too Gee" "Me three" Pete joins in so we just laugh and go out to find Mikey and Frank and tell them that everything's better and I won't be crying and screaming anymore and the dramas done for now.


End file.
